<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queens of Domination by ImaginarySora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794296">The Queens of Domination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginarySora/pseuds/ImaginarySora'>ImaginarySora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queens of Domination AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Gilgamesh Kind of (descendant), Overpowered OC Protagonist, Powers and Abilities Based on the Fate series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginarySora/pseuds/ImaginarySora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Raina has only ever known their mother, through their whole childhood. Even though their Father was absent during this time they lived a happy life with their mother, however everything changed when they were 12 years old as several exorcists from the arclight family came to eliminate their family, in an act of desperation their mother acted as bait and held of the attackers enough for the sisters to escape. This day marked their vow to become strong and get revenge for their mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queens of Domination AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as they knew Regina and Raina only had themselves and their mother as family. Throughout their childhood they never met their Father.</p><p>Their mother is Marilyn Arclight, an exorcist of the vatican church and a member of the Arclight family. A family of exorcists with a long history, creating many prestigious exorcists throughout the years. One of their ancestors is said to be Jacques De Molay the last grandmaster of the knight templars.</p><p>Their mother was the heir of the family, the next in line to succeed as the family head. However her future changed when she saved a Fallen Angel and they fell in love with each other. The Fallen Angel left her as he knew her family wouldn't let them be together, he didn't want her to throw everything away just to be with him. So he left and disappeared however fate is truly cruel as unknown to the Fallen Angel, Merilyn was pregnant with twins and once she knew this she ran away and hid as she knew her family would eliminate herself and her children for having the lineage of one of their enemies, the Fallen Angels.</p><p>It has been 10 years since her escape and throughout the years she had been raising the two children on her own.</p><p>Her eldest she named Regina. As Regina grew older she showed talent in in the various martial arts and talent with weapons such as the sword, archery and the spear among others. She could make use of any weapon in combat however she is best in using swords as well as projectile weapons such as throwing knives and archery.</p><p>The younger twin, Raina however unlike her older sister didn't possess talent in martial arts instead she showed talent in the usage of different types of magics.</p><p>Marilyn was adept at using the sword along with exorcism arts and was taught by the Fallen Angel in magic throughout the years they have been together so she was proficient and has taught the twins the art of combat. Although she wished for them to live normally, she wanted them to be able to protect themselves.</p><p>Marilyn has also changed their last name to Regulus, to hide from the arclight family, and has worked to be able to protect the twins through making different safe houses around the world, as well as formations to escape in.</p><p>Marilyn has told the twins of the Arclight family and their father who is a Fallen Angel. The twins who heard of their mother's story looked at each other and vowed to get stronger to protect their family.</p><p>The three of them are currently in the countryside of the U.K. living their normal daily lives however this would be the last day that the twins would be with their mother.</p><p>As the three were eating breakfast, Marilyn has gotten alarmed with the attacks from the barrier being broken. The front of their house was broken and destroyed revealing several exorcists from the Arclight Family.</p><p>"Faustian Arclight... how did you find us here?" Said Marilyn looking at the old man who is her Father.</p><p>"Hoh... it seems your not even gonna call me Father anymore?" Replied Faustian Arclight.</p><p>Throughout her whole life Marilyn never felt any affection nor love coming from this man, he treats even his family as tools and never showed any care towards them. A cold and calculative man.</p><p>Towards Faustian's question, Marilyn releases her mana along and puts her sword in front of her, with her back to the twins protecting them.</p><p>In response Faustian releases his mana as well and the exorcists behind him prepare to fight.</p><p>"No response?, this is fine I guess. Still those 2 bastards grew up big huh. Well no matter, this time you won't be able to run anymore."</p><p>Faustian then pulled out his sword and chanted, "dance, [Claiohm Solais]"</p><p>The holy sword then flashed with a holy aura and split into 9 blades with two in his hand and the other seven around his back.</p><p>"Shine Bright, [Solis Catastrophe]"</p><p>Marilyn also releases her holy sword and gathered holy power in its blade.</p><p>Claiomh Solais was one of the holy swords passed down in the Arclight Family since ancient times and one of the strongests, Solis Catastrophe used it as a basis when it was created becoming its sister blade. Both of them has the ability to amplify the users powers. They are both high grade holy swords only inferior to the True Excalibur.</p><p>"Eliminate then all." With Faustian's words the surrounding exorcists charges towards the family of three. Some shooting guns and others with swords.</p><p>"I call upon the power of the scales protect thee from mine enemies, [Justitia Praesidium]."</p><p>A shield of light appears and blocks the incoming attacks and bought time for the family of three.</p><p>Marilyn knew that it would be hard for them to escape with all three of them, knowing this she turned to the twins.</p><p>"The two of you need to run to the teleport formation." Said Marilyn whike gritting her teeth.</p><p>"Mom we can't just leave you here!" Raina said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"We don't have much time... its the only way." Replied Marilyn with anguish in her voice.</p><p>By the side Regina was gripping her hand into a fist. She closed her eyes and then opened them with determination.</p><p>She then takes her sisters hand and looks towards her mother and nodded.</p><p>"Lets go Raina." Said Regina with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Sis!" Yelled Raina in shock.</p><p>"Don't let mom's sacrifice go to waste." Replied Regina.</p><p>Marilyn then pulls the two into a hug and kissed their foreheads. She then removed her ring and gave it to Regina.</p><p>"This is a spacial ring. It has the ability to store items in a separate space, I left many things for the two of you there. Just drop your blood onto it and you will succeed ownership after you escape."</p><p>She then took Regina's hand and pricked her finger and dropped the blood onto Solis Catastrophe.</p><p>"I appoint thee as mine successor."</p><p>The blade glowed for a bit, then a sun mark appeared on Regina's forehead.</p><p>"After you escape just call out the blade and it shall appear."</p><p>Hearing her mother's words, Regina nodded with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Marilyn then looked towards Raina. She removed her necklace and gave it to her.</p><p>"Take this necklace it was given to me by your Father. It has the same effect as the ring, as for the other functions you guys will find out on your own."</p><p>She then hugged her two crying girls and said, "I love you two, survive this and live happy."</p><p>She then turned her back as the two girls ran away, the barrier she put also broke.</p><p>She then put but of her hands towards her sword and gathered holy power.</p><p>"Holy line!"</p><p>She then released a slash of light towards her opponents holding them back and blowing them away except a few.</p><p>"Go hunt those girls I'll hold her off." Said Faustian as he engages Marilyn, crossing swords with her.</p><p>A few exorcists were able to get past Marilyn and chased after the two girls. Seeing this Marilyn can only pray as she faces her Father</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~🐏🐏🐏~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After the twins separated from Marilyn they head towards the basement underground to the teleport formation set up by Marilyn.</p><p>As they ran they saw many exorcists behind them chasing and firing towards them.</p><p>To the exorcists Regina sent out Holy line, although it was weaker than Marilyn's holy line it served well in its function to slow them down. Raina also fired back magic and formed barriers to protect them which breaks almost instantly.</p><p>As they are nearing the formation an exorcist kicks Regina and sent her flying a distance away from the formation.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Seeing this Raina yelled out and raised her hand towards the assailant heading towards her sister down on the floor.</p><p>A flash appeared as ten rings appeared in her fingers a spell instantly formed without taking from Raina instead its taking mana from the surroundings and fired towards the assailant killing him.</p><p>Stunned by this new found power Raina was distracted for a bit, not noticing an exorcist behind her swinging their sword towards her.</p><p>Regina who rose fron the ground saw this and screamed in terror.</p><p>"Raina!"</p><p>Similar to Raina she ran towards  the assailant trying to save her sister when suddenly a ripple appeared in the air. It was circular and shined gold. From it appeared a sword which impaled the assailant.</p><p>Finally recovering from her dazed state Raina looked back and saw the assailant in terror. Regina hugged her and pulled her towards herself.</p><p>The two of them exchanged glances and nodded towards each other.</p><p>Regina felt a connection to a separate space where several treasures slept, untouched for hundreds of years.</p><p>Raina on the other hand felt more in tune with the mana in the air and felt that she is capable of launching countless spells at once. She looks at the rings and felt power and knowledge of magic she knew not off before.</p><p>The two of them gained basic knowledge of their new abilities enough to fight for now.</p><p>"Gate of Babylon OPEN!" As Regina yelled out several golden ripples appeared in the air with several ancient weapons preparing to fire.</p><p>"Connecting to Astral Library, Gathering mana...<br/>
Projecting spells...<br/>
Using Rings of Solomon as Catalyst...<br/>
Magic Spells loaded!"</p><p>Several magic circles appeared around the room preparing to fire countless spells towards their enemies.</p><p>""FIRE"" the twins yelled out at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 5 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years has passed since the twins, Regina and Raina escaped. After using the teleport formation they arrived at Kuon Town in Japan where one of Marilyn safe houses is located.</p><p>This location was picked by Marilyn as the church doesn't have much power and influence here as it is a territory that belongs to the Devils, that the Shinto Faction allowed them borrowed. As such the exorcists would think twice before interfering in this area.</p><p>After the twins escaped, the teleport formation was destroyed and Marilyn self-destructed in an attempt to take the exorcists with her and nake it hard for then to follow her daughters.</p><p>The twins now live in a house that was prepared by their mother for their family in case of escapes. They also had enough money to spend for the next 10 years so they don't have to worry about money that much. However Regina had the idea of purchasing stocks which worked out in the end. She developed an intuition that would activate and make her see an opportunity to make money.</p><p>In these 5 years they have learned that they both possess sacred gears, and trained them throughout the years and have achieved balance breaker, but they can only maintain it for an hour.</p><p>Regina's sacred gear is called Gate of Babylon, the sacred gear that belonged to the King of Heroes,Gilgamesh the King of Uruk who ruled the first kingdom of humanity.</p><p>Raina's sacred gear was the Rings of Solomon. The rings that belonged to the King of Mages. The third king of Israel , The son of David and Bathsheba.</p><p>The [Gate of Babylon] contains all the treasures in the world. She can fire them at extreme speeds towards her opponents. The more mastery she has the more treasures she could fire at once and the more treasures she could access.</p><p>The [Rings of Solomon] contained knowledge of magic and is able to store magic in the [Astral Library] making it so that she does not have to form the magic from scratch but just paste the circle from the library. However she still trains her abilities in magic as to not rely on it. She could also connect with the 72 Demons that King Solomon contracted and borrow their powers. She is also able to borrow mana fron the air similar to senjutsu but without being affected by the negative aspects of it.</p><p>They also saved a pair of lovers that were a Devil and Exorcist, and has set up surveillance through magic.</p><p>After arriving in kuon town they have vowed to get revenge on the Arclight Family, and although they don't blame exorcists for what happened they still hate them as well as Fallen Angels due to then blaming their Father for leaving their family.</p><p>The twins are now currently studying in Kuon Academy, and they are currently second year students, it was also this year that the school had become co-ed.</p><p>During their stay in this town they have noticed that there are many people from different factions roaming about in the town, such as Fallen Angels, Exorcists and Devils.</p><p>The school also had several devils studying in it, and from what the twins gathered, there are two peerages that reside in this town.</p><p>One of them is the student council president Sona Shitori or Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Family in the underworld. The other is Rias Gremory who is the heiress of the Gremory Family.</p><p>Currently the twins are on their way towards the school. Upon entering the gates they were greeted by the student council who checks the students passing for proper uniform, etc.</p><p>In the distance the twins saw three perverts staring at the passing girls pervertedly, the two of them just decided to ignore them as they are already used to it.</p><p>Upon entering the classroom they were greeted by Aika Kiryuu along with others who is their close friends.</p><p>The twins then responded and greeted their classmates in turn.</p><p>Time passed quickly and its finally after school time. Regina separated from Raina as she is a part of the kendo club at school where as the latter would wait at the library for her to finish.</p><p>Once practice was over Regina was preparing to head to the library when she was confronted by Rias Gremory. Over the past weeks she was being asked by Kiba Yuuto to come to the ORC as they want to talk to her about something but she always refused. So this time Rias decided to just meet Regina herself.</p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure senpai?" Asked Regina seeing Rias standing there.</p><p>"I want to talk to you about something." Replied Rias.</p><p>Regina already had an idea of what Rias wants from her and that was why she was doing her best to avoid them, but she knew that this girl is persistent and wouldn't stop. So she just sighed,</p><p>"Ok fine, but lets go get my sister first before going there. You don't mind right?" (Regina)</p><p>After thinking about it a bit, Rias nodded and the two headed to the library. <br/>_____________________________________<br/>In the library Raina was sitting, reading a book when she felt a presence coming in the library. Looking over she saw her sister along with Rias Gremory. Seeing this she knew the situation, so she just nodded and went towards them after picking up her bag.</p><p>Seeing this Rias was slightly amazed by the communication of the twins where they dont even speak.</p><p>The three of them then headed towards the ORC room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peerage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at the ORC room, Regina and Raina saw that there were already people inside.</p><p>Regina saw Kiba Yuuto who sometimes spars with her. Looking at the sofa, she saw a cute white haired loli sitting there playing her games. It was Koneko Toujo and another beautiful girl with black haired, Akeno Himejima.</p><p>"Please come in and have a sit." Said Akeno as she saw them come inside.</p><p>The twins sat opposite of the sofa where Koneko is sitting. Rias sat across them beside Koneko and Kiba stood behind the sofa like a guard.</p><p>Akeno served the twins and Rias some tea. Rias, after sipping proceeds to talk about what she needs from the twins.</p><p>"I know that you are quite busy so I will get to the point. Regina, I want you to join my peerage."</p><p>"What do you mean by peerage?" (Regina)</p><p>"Ah right I should explain first. You see in this world the supernatural does exist. Angels, Fallen Angels, Demon,Dragon,Gods, Youkai. These beings that are thought to be fiction exist, and among them are us Devils." Saying the last part Rias let out her wings, seeing this everyone else also followed along.</p><p>"The devils have a system called peerage where its members are given something that is called an evil piece that lets that person reincarnate into a Devil. These evil pieces are based on chess pieces, and I invite you to be one of my knights."</p><p>The twins just listened without any change in expression. After letting Rias finish. Regina then replied with a question.</p><p>"What are the benefits of me joining your peerage?" (Regina)</p><p>"You will have a long life, as well as hone your abilities. From what I can see you find the people at school lacking as opponents with the exception to Kiba. Theres also the opportunity for you to become a high ranked devil and receive a chance to have a peerage yourself. " (Rias)</p><p>"I see... its a nice offer but I would have to decline." (Regina)</p><p>"May I ask the reason why?"  (Rias)</p><p>"I find it lacking, a long life might be good but for some it would get boring dont you think? and honing my skills sounds good but it would be dangerous right? If from what you say that other supernatural races does exist then there is a chance where we fight them right? " (Regina)</p><p>"I see... then in gonna have to apologize but we have to erase your memory of this as normal humans must not know of the supernatural world." Saying so Akeno approaches and prepares to use magic to erase their memories.</p><p>"I apologize but we also cant have that." Said Raina who was silent this whole time.</p><p>She snaps her fingers and the magic circle disappeared.</p><p>"Eh? What happened..." said Akeno in shock, the others were also shocked at this unexpected happening.</p><p>The others then went into their combat stances to prepare to fight.</p><p>"Who are you?" Asked Rias with caution.</p><p>"Hmm? You already know of our names right?" (Regina)</p><p>"Big sis, I dont think that what they meant." Said Raina with a slight laugh. As she cheerfully said.</p><p>"Ah right... well were something like Magicians I guess." (Regina)</p><p>"Magicians, so you already know of the supernatural world?" (Rias)</p><p>"Well yes." (Regina)</p><p>"How come we didn't know of your existance here, you didn't even notify me of your presense here in my territory." (Rias)</p><p>"We got permission from the former owner of this territory though so I didnt see the need to inform you, after all didn't you guys just let those exorcists and Fallen angels let loose? Their all over the place."</p><p>Hearing this Rias was slightly alarmed after all they haven't heard of Fallen Angels in this territory before they came here.</p><p>"They have been hiding here for a while now actually. Perhaps their planning something. Well not my problem." (Regina)</p><p>Hearing this Rias just sighed thinking her work just increased.</p><p>"Well, I can guess what your answer would be based on your attitude but I'll ask you anyways. Are you an enemy?" (Rias)</p><p>"That depends on you. If you are against us you are our enemies, but as long as you don't mess with us we won't interfere with you." (Regina)</p><p>"How could I be sure of your words?" (Rias)</p><p>Hearing this question Regina let out a slight smile and unleashed her aura that she suppress most of the time. Feeling this aura Rias and the others felt something heavy pressing on them.</p><p>"Well if I was an enemy you would have been dead already." Said Regina as she finally releases the pressure from Rias and the others who at this point is breathing heavily.</p><p>Hearing Regina she nodded feeling slightly fearful. As for why Regina just released her aura like that, Raina already set up a barrier that prevents the aura from leaking outside. So the only people who felt that are Rias and the others as there aren't other who are as strong and Raina and Regina in town except for a certain Fallen Angel and White Dragon, but even they would find it hard to detect the location. Which lucky for the twins as they didn't know of those two in town.</p><p>"Well senpai, if that is all we wilk take our leave." Regina said as she walked out with Raina following behind her after bowing slightly.<br/>
_____________________________________</p><p>After the twins have left the members of the ORC sat down trying to catch their breaths.</p><p>"President what should we do about them?" Asked Koneko still remembering that terrifying pressure. Kiba and Akeno also looked towards Rias for an answer.</p><p>"They probably are telling the truth about them not being enemies from what I could tell. Otherwise why would they let us live, they indeed possess that power. I'll still inform my brother about them though."</p><p>Hearing this the other nodded in agreement as Rias proceeds to call her brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Pervert's Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the underworld Sirzechs Lucifer just finished reading the report from Rias. He turned towards Greyfia at his side and asked,</p><p>"What do you think?" (Sirzechs)</p><p>"They probably aren't antagonistic like they said. However we should still watch them just to be sure." (Greyfia)</p><p>"I agree as well, from the report I estimate their power to be at least high class, at best ultimate class" (Sirzechs)</p><p>"So should I watch over them?" (Greyfia)</p><p>"Hmm, go ahead although they aren't planning anything its safe to be sure. Just finish your current tasks first, There is no need to hurry." (Sirzechs)</p><p>Greyfia then nodded and left to complete her current tasks.<br/>_____________________________________</p><p>Back in Kuon Town, a couple of days had passed since the meeting with Rias. Kiba after finding out that Regina is also of the supernatural world didn't hold back anymore and in response Regina as well fought equally, just relying on pure swordsmanship.</p><p>During this time Raina noticed that there was a Fallen Angel that was close to that pervert Issei through one of her familiars in town. She saw them going out lately which is suspicious in her opinion but didn't find anything strange and just decided to keep watching. She also reported this to her sister and Regina agreed with her decision to just watch.</p><p>It also seemed like Rias also had her eye on the boy so she figured it is better to not interfere needlessly.</p><p>This continued for a while when suddenly Raina reported that the Fallen Angel killed the pervert to Regina. Hearing this they proceeded to go to the location and arrive seeing Rias on the scene.</p><p>"What happened?" Asked Regina looking at the corpse.</p><p>"It seemed that they wanted to kill the boy because of his sacred gear, they wanted to kill him before he awakens." (Rias)</p><p>"What do you plan to do?" Asked Regina as it appears like Rias has an idea regarding the boy.</p><p>"I want to reincarnate him as a Devil in my peerage." Replied Rias.</p><p>"Well, good luck with that. It appears you have the situation under control here. However those Fallen Angels are really out of control lately, you should be careful." (Regina)</p><p>Rias nodded towards Regina's advice. Regina then bid farewell as she and Raina left the scene.</p><p>"What do you think of this situation?" Asked Regina towards her sister as they walk back home.</p><p>"His sacred gear should be powerful for them to act like this. Although I have no clue which one it is, and it seems Rias also doesn't know." (Raina)</p><p>"Well its not our problem lets go home." (Regina)</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Days have passed since that incident and true to her words Rias did end up reviving the pervert, but hearing the process made Regina question if Rias was sane. After all she used all 8 of her pawns just to reincarnate a single person. How absurd is that?</p><p>Anyway this past days the town has been hectic with not just the Fallen Angels even a lunatic exorcist is on the loose.</p><p>The twins have also met with Sona who also tried to invite them to their peerage which they also reject, however they did become good friends with Sona and her peerage, with Raina always competing with Sona in chess. The latter didn't need to mind the wins and losses as her opponent is also a girl. So she was finally able to let loose.</p><p>Their relationship with Rias' peerage was also good however they still haven't had the chance to meet the pervert since they spend time in the student council sometimes helping instead of hanging out in the ORC.</p><p>As for the current events happening lately, a few days ago the lunatic exorcist was going on a mass killing spree killing countless devil clients. It seemed that lunatic are only focusing on those related to devils. Still I find him endangering humans as distasteful in my opinion.</p><p>It seems the pervert who became Gremory's pawn was attacked in one of his missions.</p><p>Me and my Sister decided to drop by in the ORC room to see how they are currently doing.</p><p>Upon entering the room we heard Issei yellow inside.</p><p>"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"</p><p>"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a<br/>servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her<br/>means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. ……If that happened, we<br/>would also have to fight."</p><p>"…………"</p><p>Hearing Rias' reply Issei was silent as he knew that she was right. Although I admire him for wanting to save her, I also agree with Rias' way of thinking.</p><p>It was this moment that Rias noticed me and my sister by the door.</p><p>"Regina, Raina... I'm sorry you had to see that." (Rias)</p><p>"It's fine." Regina replied, Raina was looking at Issei who was silently sitting there, seemingly depressed.</p><p>Rias then sent Issei home to rest as we sat across of her in the sofa.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" Asked Rias curious of our presence here.</p><p>We then asked her of what happened tonight to which she explained briefly.</p><p>"So it was a stray exorcist... I thought the church became crazy but it appears they still have brains." Said Raina at the side. She spoke mockingly towards the church which everyone in the room took notice of.</p><p>Both Regina and Raina had a slight hate towards exorcists and the church due to what happened during their childhood. Although they won't judge them, its hard to change their perspective due to the things they saw them do.</p><p>Such as the holy sword project, then trying to kill those exorcist and devil lovers and of course what happened in their childhood. So they dont have the best impression of them.</p><p>"It seems they really became unruly these days..." Regina sighed, "Well just call us if you need any help, After all we still live in this town and it is your territory, compared to the other powers here we find you likeable only second to Sona I guess."</p><p>"I'll take up your offer then, Thanks" Rias said with a slight smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Currently me and my sister are skipping school. Lately the Fallen Angels are on the move and we did agree to help Rias, and at the very least we should help with surveillance.</p><p>As we are on one of the roof tops my sister calls me and points in a direction.</p><p>"Hey isn't that..." (Raina)</p><p>Looking closely where she pointed I sae the pervert, Issei in a date with the nun that was mentioned by Rias.</p><p>I loom around the place and see no Fallen Angels watching them which I find suspicious. As if knowing my doubts my sister asks me.</p><p>"Hey sis isn't it weird that they just let her out after what happened before?" (Raina)</p><p>"Yes normally they would have locked her up as it seems they need her for a ritual." (Regina)</p><p>As the two of us were curious we decided to just keep watch of the situation. My sister, Raina currently has her eyes close and was focused in using her familiars to monitor the town, while I watch the surroundings. As when she focuses on her familiars she her perception around her decreases so she is more prone to sneak attacks.</p><p>After a while she finally opened her eyes and looked towards me.</p><p>"Sis I found their base. It seemed to be an abandoned church. I didn't try probing inside as they may notice me, but it seemed their preparing a ritual." (Raina)</p><p>"I see we should report this to Rias." (Regina)</p><p>Raina nodded and sent a familiar to Rias to report about our findings.</p><p>As we were following the two on a date, we overheard the girl, Asia's story and it further increased our bad impressions of the church.</p><p>It was then at this moment that we felt a Fallen Angel coming closer. Raina at the side also felt it.</p><p>"Big Sis..." (Raina)</p><p>"I'll go you keep watch in case she has reinforcements." (Regina)</p><p>"Alright." Replied Raina as she nodded.</p><p>I opened the gate of babylon and took out one of the swords sleeping inside.</p><p>It was a golden sword, it radiated a holy aura. There is an inscription on its blade and crimson gems on its hilt.</p><p>This sword is the Holy Magic Sword, Regulus. It was created by the combined efforts of me and Raina.</p><p>Raina these past years were researching the creation of magic items. She inherited some knowledge from King Solomon and with my knowledge of forging armaments from that I got from studying the books from the gate of babylon. We were able to create a holy sword comparable to Solis Catastrophe which we used as a basis.</p><p>I couldn't really use Solis Catastrophe much in public as it would give away our position to the Arclight family, so as much as possible I don't use it and stores it in the gate of babylon.</p><p>Anyway going back to Regulus, it can be considered a holy sword although its different since it possess the sane attributes as holy swords. I was planning on strengthening it more by putting dragon slaying attribute but I didn't have time lately and Its enough for now, as I can just pull a sword such as Balmung from the gate of babylon if needed.</p><p>Anyway going back to the situation at hand. That Fallen Angel created a spear of light and threw it towards Issei.</p><p>Seeing this I hurried over.</p><p>"It seems your going to far, Fallen Angel-san." I asked and blocked the spear of light using Regulus.</p><p>"Who are you?" Said the Fallen Angel cautiously.</p><p>"Eh? Regulus-san?" Said Issei at the back with a red gauntlet in his hand. He was surprised to see me.</p><p>"How come you can fight her?" (Issei)</p><p>It seemed he was too depressed to notice me and my sister when we went to visit yesterday.</p><p>"You are you an exorcist from the church?" Asked the Fallen Angel seeing the sword in my hand.</p><p>Hearing this I laughed mockingly. From the side Issei and Asia seemed a bit scared. It seems he has been warned by Rias to stay away from exorcists and holy symbols.</p><p>"Do I really seem like one of those dogs from the church?" I replied with a mocking tone.</p><p>"From your tone it seems your not. Leave this place lowly human if you dont want to die." She said towards me and turns towards Asia,  "Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred<br/>Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."</p><p>It seems she really is looking down on me.</p><p>"Holy line." I muttered as I gathered holy power in my sword and shot it towards the Fallen Angel who tried to block it and was sent back a few meters.</p><p>"I'd warn you that you should avoid looking down on me puny bird." I said with a cold voice towards her.</p><p>"You lowly human looking down on me!" She screamed as she gathered more holy power in the light spear.</p><p>"Show them the light, [Regulus]!" I released Regulus' true form and enveloping the area with a holy aura. To the side Issei was feeling uncomfortable with all the holy energy being released so I dialed it down a bit.</p><p>"Holy Line : Revelation!" I then dashed towards her enveloping my whole body in holy aura. I then hit her with Regulus enveloped in a holy aura. She attempted to block it but was still injured by the excess force and pushed her further back.</p><p>It was then at this moment another fallen angel appeared out of nowhere and took Asia as he kicked Issei away.</p><p>"Asia!" Screamed Issei as he was sent flying back.</p><p>The other fallen angel then started teleporting away. I tried to stop him but the female fallen angel threw a spear towards me, which I blocked with Regulus but that moment of distraction caused the teleportation to be successful. It appears that my sister  also tried to stop them but she was hindered by two more fallen angels.</p><p>The three fallen angels then regrouped and activated an item which sent them away.</p><p>"Damn it we've been had."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raina's PoV<br/>I sighed as I think back on what has happened. It seems big sis is in a bad mood. We underestimated them too much we didn't think they would have teleportation crystals with them. Those things can't be cancelled easily unlike using teleportation magic. It had even by passed the barrier I set earlier.</p><p>Its weird that they were able to hide their presence as well from us, given that they were weaker than us.</p><p>"How could they have hidden from us?" I asked my sister as we head towards school bringing the unconscious Issei.</p><p>Im currently using my magic to make him float along with us while we fly back towards school.</p><p>" There a few items that could hide the user from us, and I noticed this while fighting them. They have that item..." said my sister with a sigh.</p><p>"What item are you talking about?" I asked her curiously.</p><p>"I also have a copy of it in my treasury you should know of it. Hades Deathcap" (Regina)</p><p>"But doesn't that belong to Hades? How could some low rank Fallen Angels have it?" (Raina)</p><p>"It should be a copy an inferior imitation. As the effect cancelled when they attacked unlike the real one." (Regina)</p><p>"I see..."<br/>______________________________________<br/>After arriving we explained the situation to Rias. As we were explaining Issei awakened.</p><p>Issei upon being informed of what happened after he was knocked out wanted to go and rescue her. He was being denied by Rias and when he asked once more she slapped him in the face.</p><p>"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to<br/>save that Sister." (Rias)</p><p>"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen<br/>Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guaranteeof Asia's safety." (Issei)</p><p>"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won'tbe able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Said Rias trying to be calm but me and big sis can see she is pretty enraged.</p><p>"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a-Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!" Rias yelled finally unable to hokd herself back.</p><p>"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."(Issei)</p><p>"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?" (Rias)</p><p>"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't<br/>abandon my friend!" (Issei)</p><p>"……That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face<br/>to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The<br/>relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you<br/>think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and<br/>thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will<br/>come and kill us. They are our enemy." Me and Big sis also agree with what Rias is saying, although I admire that he wants to save his friend but looking at the big picture, if this didn't go well it could spark a war between the Fallen Angels and Devils, especially since from what I heard the gremory are protective of their own. Rias being one of the Satan's little sister would make it even more complicated.</p><p>"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"</p><p>"…………"</p><p>The two of them continued to glare at each other.</p><p>"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot<br/>ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't<br/>change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."</p><p>"Asia isn't our enemy!"Issei denied strongly believing at Asia.</p><p>"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget<br/>about her."</p><p>It was then that Akeno comes and whispers into Rias' ears. She had a serious expression on her face.</p><p>"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."</p><p>"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking!"</p><p>Rias put her index finger on Issei's lips.</p><p>"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"</p><p>Issei nods quietly to her question.</p><p>"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]."</p><p>"Promotion? What is that?" Asked Issei</p><p>"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes ifthey reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I<br/>acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece<br/>besides the [King]. Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you<br/>wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."</p><p>Rias then explained this to Issei. It seems she given up on stopping him otherwise why would she explain promotion now at this time.</p><p>"Also one more thing, It's about the sacred gear. When you use your<br/>Sacred Gear, just remember this."</p><p>Rias then stoke Issei's cheek and continued.</p><p>"Desire, the sacred gear is driven by the power of desire. Even though you are a Devil, your willto desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your sacred Gear will respond to you."</p><p>Desire.It was the same for us, both of us sisters wanted to protect our family, and our sacred gears responded to that. It gave us the power to save each other and to survive.</p><p>"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can<br/>take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the<br/>Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."</p><p>She then turned towards us who is at the side.</p><p>"I apologise for this scene even though you helped us I have kept you waiting." (Rias)</p><p>"Its fine, but are you sure its alright to let him go?" My sister, Regina asked with a low voice.</p><p>"Its fine. Your also going with them right?" She asked with a slight smile.</p><p>"Yes, we were already planning to go and rescue her even if the pervert didn't go." I said towards her. My sister just chuckled to the side hearing me call Issei pervert.</p><p>"I'll leave you in their care." Rias said with a slight bow. Akeno at the back also bowed.</p><p>In response we nodded towards them. After they leave we turned towards the 3 other members remaining. It seemed that Kiba and Koneko are also planning to go.</p><p>"Yo~ you still planning to go?" I asked with a teasing tone.</p><p>"Eh... Regulus-san." Said Issei startled at me who suddenly asked behind him.</p><p>"You can call me Raina after all both of us are 'Regulus-san'." I told him.</p><p>"Eh!? Is that alright?" (Issei)</p><p>"I also don't mind." Said my sister in a calm voice.</p><p>"Well anyway, the two of us are also going! So lead the way~" I told in a cheerful voice.</p><p>"Alright, Then let's go for a rescue mission with the five of us! Wait for us, Asia!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Please Maou-sama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After fighting with the Lunatic we walked down the staircase below the altar.</p><p>After the going down the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall.</p><p>It was at this moment that Koneko points to the far end by saying,</p><p>"Possibly at the end of this <br/>passage... I can smell that person…"</p><p>We then proceeded to go further when Issei turned towards us and asked.</p><p>"Hey this might be a bit late but, arw you guys also Devils?" Asked Issei as if remembering it.</p><p>Now that you think of it we never really introduced ourselves towards him.</p><p>"No, were magicians~" answered my sister. Well she is not lying, I can also use magic although compared to my sister I'm lacking in that department and its not my preferred way of fighting so I just use it as support I most of the time.</p><p>"Well enough of this, we can talk about it later. For now we should focus on rescuing the girl." Said Raina to which Issei nodded with a serious expression.</p><p>As we went further in, a big door appears.</p><p>"Is that it?" asked Issei</p><p>"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. <br/>Are you ready?"</p><p>Everyone nodded towards Kiba's question as Issei and Kiba tried to open the door.</p><p>"Okay. Then we'll open the door-"</p><p>When Kiba and Issei were about to open the door, the door opens by itself.</p><p>While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.</p><p>"Welcome. Devils and you two lowly Humans."</p><p>The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.</p><p>The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the <br/>blade of light in their hands.</p><p>We looked at the girl who is attached to the cross.</p><p>"Asia!" shouted Issei, Asia noticed his voice and looks at him.</p><p>"……Ise-san?"</p><p>"Yeah! I've come to save you!"</p><p>Issei smiled at her and a tear drops from her eye.</p><p>"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Said the Fallen Angel, Raynare interrupting the touching reunion.</p><p>Looking closely it appears the ritual has already started and about to finish. I look towards my sister who nodded.</p><p>Ten Rings appeared in Raina's fingers. She raised her right hand as a staff appeared on it.</p><p>It was the [Astral Codex], a magic item that was created with our joined efforts similar to Regulus. It has the ability to act as a catalyst when using large scale magic, ritual magic that would normally needed multiple people to perform along with various items. It can also aid the user in spell casting, and sturdy enough in case of situations needing close combat.</p><p>"[Break!]" Raina yelled out breaking the magic formation.</p><p>Seeing this Raynare and the others were shocked.</p><p>"What did you do?!" Screamed Raynare.</p><p>"I just broke your magic. Tehee" said Raina with her tongue out.</p><p>She then turned towards the priests, "What are you waiting for kill them!"</p><p>Responding to the orders, the priests charges towards us. Similar to the Lunatic, they also had several weapons such as swords and guns.</p><p>Seeing this everyone prepares for battle.<br/>______________________________________</p><p>Issei's PoV<br/>Raina-san is amazing she managed to break the ritual. Now we just need to save Asia!</p><p>Seeing the approaching priests everyone got ready to battle.</p><p>A big sound then resounded . When I looked, Koneko-chan punched one of the priests and sent them flying.</p><p>"Please don't touch me..." (Koneko)</p><p>Kiba also drew his darkness-sword. <br/>"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." Said Kiba as he dashes forward towards the priests. His eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him.</p><p>The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out <br/>war.</p><p>To the side I saw Raina-san firing countless different magic towards the approaching priests.</p><p>"Well I guess I should also go serious for once, Raina is using her sacred gear might as well use mine." Beside me I heard Regina-san mutter.</p><p>Listening closely I got shocked once more. They also have sacred gears! However what happened next was simply amazing.</p><p>"[Gate Open!]"</p><p>Golden ripples appeared in the air shocking everyone who sees it even Raynare in the distance.</p><p>"Fire!"</p><p>From the golden ripples countless weapons sprung forth, swords, spears, harberds, etc.</p><p>They shoot towards the exorcists.</p><p>Raynare seeing the situation took Asia and flee. Seeing this I was alarmed, then I heard Regina-san at my side.</p><p>"Go save the princess." Said Regina-san with a slight smile, to which I nodded and ran after them.</p><p>Several exorcists tried to block me but was hit by countless swords. I look back and saw Regina-san nodding. I nodded towards her as thanks and chased after Raynare.</p><p>Finally catching up to Raynare I yelled towards her.</p><p>"Give Asia back!!!"</p><p>"Tch."</p><p>Seeing me alone she clicked her tongue and stopped.</p><p>"You shouldn't have followed me alone." Said Raynare with a smirk.</p><p>"From your group the only ones I was worried about were those two girls. The one who stopped the ritual and the one with the countless swords."</p><p>She then looked towards Asia and a spear of light appears and stabbed her.</p><p>"I didn't want to do this as there is a lower chance of getting it from someone who died but whatever."</p><p>"Asia!!!" I screamed seeing her stab Asia with the spear. She then used a mysterious dagger and stabbed into Asia and took out a green light. She then proceeded to absorb it into her own body.</p><p>"Ahahhaha, this is the best. I finally obtained it! Did You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."</p><p>She said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"……Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."</p><p>Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.</p><p>"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."</p><p>"……You were my first girlfriend."</p><p>"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."</p><p>"……I was serious about taking care of you."</p><p>"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed   to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you  know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."</p><p>"……I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would  become a great date."</p><p>Each reply she gave sliced into my heart, as more and more rage piles up.</p><p>"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"</p><p>"……Yuuma-chan."</p><p>"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"</p><p>My rage past its limit. I then shout my anger at her:</p><p>"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"</p><p>"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"</p><p>Raynare makes a sneer.</p><p>I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black.</p><p>I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her.</p><p>She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil.</p><p>"Look at this. This is the wound I got from that girl who launched a sword at me while I was running."</p><p>Raynare places her hand on her wound.</p><p>The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.</p><p>"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a <br/>wonderful present."</p><p>Hey. That light belongs to Asia. <br/>Why are you using it?</p><p>"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen  Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama!  There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama…… My  power is all for you……"</p><p>"Like I care."</p><p>I glared at Raynare.</p><p>"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils…… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."</p><p>"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."</p><p>"……Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"</p><p>"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the  world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things,right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."</p><p>"……Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"</p><p>"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you  know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't  protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You  really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"</p><p>"………… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—" <br/>I can't forgive everything.</p><p>Myself who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia. <br/>Then Buchou's words come into my mind.</p><p>Desire. The Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also  determines the power for it as well.</p><p>"Give her back." As if a prayer I mutter, desiring power to bring her back.</p><p>Even now Buchou's word ring in my ear.<br/>"Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The  stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."</p><p>"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!" <br/>[Dragon booster!!]</p><p>The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout.</p><p>The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.</p><p>Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.</p><p>At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped  with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.</p><p>I went ahead while having my body overflow with power.</p><p>I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.</p><p>Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.</p><p>"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple  power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You  can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of  that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win  against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"</p><p>[Boost!!]</p><p>Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet  changes from [I] to [II].</p><p>A second change happened to my body.</p><p>The power—something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.</p><p>"Uoooooooooo!"</p><p>I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist.</p><p>I'm already promoted to a [Rook].</p><p>"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"</p><p>My attack is dodged again.  However I still try once more.</p><p>In the next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something.</p><p>"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"</p><p>The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs.</p><p>Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.</p><p>"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"</p><p>I screamed.</p><p>My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for <br/>something like this.</p><p>I grab onto the spear immediately. <br/>BURNS.</p><p>"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"</p><p>The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? </p><p>The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear is burned.</p><p>Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the  spear.</p><p>"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"</p><p>"Nugaaaaaaaah!"</p><p>I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.</p><p>The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs.</p><p>The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain.</p><p>I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.</p><p>So what about it? What about it!? <br/>"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!!"</p><p>I pull out the spear slowly while my tears and drool comes out of my face.</p><p>It hurts. It huuuuuurts dammit!</p><p>But this! What about this!</p><p>The spear is being drawn out from my legs while making horrible noise.</p><p>When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.</p><p>After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.</p><p>Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.</p><p>[Boost!!]</p><p>Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.</p><p>It hurts. It really hurts. <br/>I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth.</p><p>I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me. <br/>I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my  legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.</p><p>Am I in a bad condition?</p><p>"……Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light  made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high  killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."</p><p>Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand.</p><p>"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"</p><p>Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this  wound is lethal, huh.</p><p>Just like I thought. I can feel pain even from inside my body. It's not the  pain of getting hit but something worse.</p><p>It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The  pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head.</p><p>I will probably die if I don't get healed soon.</p><p>But.</p><p>I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength in my legs. Damn.</p><p>Is this the end for me?</p><p>Then I look at Asia.</p><p>She lied there on the ground as if sleeping.</p><p>I'm sorry for being noisy. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. I'm quite  strongly built.</p><p>So it's not a problem. See, look? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you  have left, Asia.</p><p>"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"</p><p>Suddenly that slipped out of my mouth without realising it.</p><p>"?"</p><p>Raynare seems puzzled. But I continue to talk.</p><p>"But God is no good. There's no way he would listen to someone like me, he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God." I spat out, mocking such a useless God.</p><p>"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?" Raynare said looking like me like some lunatic like Freed.</p><p>"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?" I prayed not to God but to Maou-sama who might listen to my wish. Afterall Im already a Devil now aren't I?</p><p>"……He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."</p><p>"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make  sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't  need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My  anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. ...Please let me hit her."</p><p>My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just  moving it by a millimetre gives me intense pain. However this pain is nothing compared to what Asia experienced!</p><p>I can still move. My butt leaves the floor.</p><p>My body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, my body gets up slowly.</p><p>It hurts. My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have  to endure it until I hit her once.</p><p>"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the  damage of light—"</p><p>I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.</p><p>And I stood up. Right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.</p><p>"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."</p><p>"……There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to  stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from  within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"</p><p>"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness."</p><p>I stood in front of her, glaring at her, staring her down at her eyes.</p><p>I can only spare a single hit before I fall down...</p><p>"Hey sacred gear, If you really do power up with my desire. Listen to my wish. Lets finish this!"</p><p>[Explosion!!]</p><p>As if responding to my wish my sacred gear yells out. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a brilliant light. It's dazzling. Its different from the light of a fallen angel. It doesn't hurt me, instead it gives me peace.</p><p>Just by getting touched by this light gives me power. It reminds me of the warm healing light that belonged to Asia.</p><p>So there's light that doesn't cause harm to Devils.</p><p>I take a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from my wounds. I also coughed some blood. Looks like I'm in a critical condition.</p><p>There is no stopping to the pain I'm feeling right now. It even reaches up to my brain. But it's okay. I can still move.</p><p>Even now, my gauntlet is flowing power into me.</p><p>When I was against Raynare before, I was scared of the power difference between us.</p><p>My instinct as a Devil instinct is telling me of the overwhelming power difference between us, and my body didn't stop shaking because of it.</p><p>I thought that I could never beat her. <br/>But it's different now.</p><p>The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is insane.</p><p>I somehow know. It's possibly because I'm the Sacred Gear possessor. This power won't last forever. This power is one time only.</p><p>If I use it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear isn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.</p><p>I only have one shot at this...</p><p>I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be <br/>okay if I hit her once.</p><p>My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.</p><p>"……Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening……?  Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles  the power of the possessor? ……It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine……? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling...... is that of a Middle-class……no, that of a High-class Devil……"</p><p>My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear? Hey hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power? Buchou is the only High-class Devil I met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as her.</p><p>"Lies! This is all a lie! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate  healing power! I became a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"</p><p>Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.</p><p>I hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily.</p><p>Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.</p><p>Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago.  You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are? But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would! I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm.</p><p>I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react  to. The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak.</p><p>I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.</p><p>"I won't let you get away, fool."</p><p>"I'm superior—!"</p><p>"Get blown away, you shitty Angel!"</p><p>"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"</p><p>"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"</p><p>The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left  arm, and I concentrated them on my fist.</p><p>I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I  detest.</p><p>The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist  even further!</p><p>Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.</p><p>The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The  wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread <br/>everywhere.</p><p>When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.</p><p>The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the  ground.</p><p>She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.</p><p>"Serves you right..."</p><p>I smile from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch  felt so good.</p><p>But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.</p><p>"……Asia"</p><p>She won't smile ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mysterious Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Issei chased after the Fallen Angel while me and the others fought against the exorcists.</p><p>Even though Issei maybe weak compare to the Fallen Angel, I know that he will be able to win. From what I have seen from his fights I already have a pretty good idea of which sacred gear he has.</p><p>"Rengina-san's sacred gear is really powerful. I haven't heard of one like this before. " (Kiba)</p><p>"Thanks, yours not bad as well." (Regina)</p><p>"Just for reference which sacred gear is it? Its similar to mine in which it creates swords, although different as I can't fire mine like projectiles." (Kiba)</p><p>Hmm. I guess It wouldn't hurt to explain about my sacred gear a little.</p><p>"My sacred gear is called, [Gate of Babylon]. Its different from your sacred gear, as it doesn't create but stores an uncountable amount of weapons inside and fires them at fast speeds." (Regina)</p><p>"I see... This is the first time I have heard of that kind sacred gear." (Kiba)</p><p>"Lets finish this up and help Issei." I said to Kiba, Im pretty worried about Issei. Although I believe he can win it doesn't mean I should just leave it all to him.</p><p>"[Gate open - First Stage!]"</p><p>My sacred gear is pretty unique compared to others as it grows stronger the more I connect with the treasury.  Each of the weapons sleeping inside all have different grades among them. The stronger I get so does the connection with the treasury and the more it lets me access the stronger weapons.</p><p>It also lets me open more portals where the weapons shoot from. So far I could only reach 1072 maximum currently, and thats in my balance breaker. Which lets me open more and more gates."</p><p>I fully open the first layer of the treasury where the weakest of the treasures reside. It should be enough for these exorcists.</p><p>As my voice rang out hundreds of golden ripples appear and impaled the exorcists killing them instantly.</p><p>Koneko and Kiba were stunned by the sudden situation.</p><p>"Lets go!" Raina's voice called out which awoke them and they nodded as we went toaards where Issei is.</p><p>However a figure appeared in front of us blocking our path.</p><p>He was a hooded man with a cloak covering his whole body, his face was covered by a mask.</p><p>"Who are you? We asked seeing him suddenly appearing.</p><p>"..." however there's no response. The sword on his hand however answered for him as it was covered by a demonic aura.</p><p>He then swung it releasing a technique similar to my [Holy line].</p><p>"Demon sword..." I muttered as I use [Enkidu] to bind Kiba and Koneko and pull them away, dodging the incoming attack.</p><p>"Onee-chan..." Said Raina as she looks towards me with a serious expression.</p><p>"The two of you, go and help Issei." I told Kiba and Koneko who nodded. They knew they weren't enough to fight the mysterious man and wouldnt be of any help.</p><p>After the two chased after Issei. The twins stood in front of the mysterious man, with a serious expression.</p><p>"Raina, place a barrier around the area..." I told her with a serious expression.</p><p>The mysterious man compared to the Lunatic or the Fallen Angel is strong. They can't even be compared.</p><p>"Its been a while since I had an opponent like him... let me enjoy for a bit."</p><p>From my treasury came [Solis Catastrophe] and [Regulus]</p><p>"Burn, [Solis Catastrophe], Shine Bright, [Regulus]."</p><p>I then dashed towards him and swung [Regulus] with my right hand towards him, which he blocked with his demon sword.</p><p>"[Ignition Blaze!]" I yelled out as I strike with my left sword, [Solis Catastrophe].</p><p>The attack sent him back for a bit.</p><p>"[Gate open - Third Layer!]"</p><p>I then shot him with countless weapons from the treasury soon after knocking him away.</p><p>He then swug his sword releasing his demonic energy towards the approaching swords.</p><p>"[Holy Cross!]" I then sent out two holy lines from each of my swords in a cross shaped attack towards him which he blocked with his demon sword once more.</p><p>He then started gathering more demonic energy but suddenly stopped and said.</p><p>"Fufufu, It seems our time is up. Queen of Heroes..." He said as he fades into darkness.</p><p>"[Enkidu!]" I tried to stop him but he started warping away.</p><p>"Onee-chan he by passed my barrier!" Yelled out Raina from behind at the same time I used Enkidu.</p><p>"Damn it..."</p><p>After that encounter we then chased after the others who went on ahead.</p><p>Arriving at the area we saw. It saw Issei who js heavily injured and Asia was bleeding on the ground. It appears she was dead.</p><p>"Lets go help him!" Raina said as I nodded. However as we were gonna go and help him. Rias and Akeno appeared and stopped us.</p><p>"Stop." Rias' voice rang out attracting our attention.</p><p>"Why?" I asked her with my same poker face but inside I was confused for why she would stop us from helping Issei.</p><p>"This is a trial to make him grow." Said Rias as she looked towards Issei's bloody figure. "I will step in if he truly cannot fight anymore."</p><p>Towards her words I nodded with a sigh showing my agreement although with some dissatisfaction.</p><p>"How was the fight?" Rias asked me. It appears Kiba and the others told her about what happened.</p><p>"He was pretty strong, He was really skilled with the use of his Demonic sword and also has a technique which he  used to escape. I wasn't able to see any clues to who he is except for that unidentified demon sword."</p><p>"I'll also look into it." Rias said as we returned our focus to the fight.</p><p>The battle continued till Issei was lying on the ground. When everyone saw this they wanted to interfere however before they could they saw him stood up muttering something, until it finally became audible from here.</p><p>"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make <br/>sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't <br/>need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My <br/>anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. <br/>……Please let me hit her."</p><p>Hearing those words everyone stopped after hearing his wishes of not getting interrupted.</p><p>As Issei stood up the gauntlet in his hand responded to his prayer, to his wish, to his desire empowering him even more.</p><p>"...Hey Buchou is his sacred gear really something like [Twice Critical]?" Asked Koneko</p><p>Everyone was thinking the same thing, he has already reached the power of high class devils with his gear alone. This further confirmed my guess of which sacred gear It actually is.</p><p>"Honestly I've been wondering the same thing. If it really was [Twice Critical] he wouldn't be able to achieve such power. There was also the fact that I used 8 pieces to revive him you know, so I figured it couldn't be that simple."</p><p>Hearing that she used 8 everyone was shocked. It seems she didn't tell her peerage about that before, so it was pretty shocking news.</p><p>"Buchou you used 8 pawn pieces on him?!"</p><p>"Yes, I was curious as to why I needed 8, and I figured his sacred gear should be special to warrant such a cost." (Rias)</p><p>"I may have an idea of which sacrsd gear it is. Im guessing you also have an idea already." I said towards Rias.</p><p>"Well I do have an idea but I still need to confirm it. So which one do you think it is?" She said asking me, everyone else also turned towards me.</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken it should be the [Boosted Gear] one of the Longinus. I can't think of any other sacred gear with the descriptions it is showing. I mean the [Boost!] Is a pretty big hint in my opinion."</p><p>"I also thought of that one. We should be able to check in a bit. It seems the fight is over." Rias said and looking at the Fallen Angel who got sent flying theres no doubt he won.</p><p>Everyone then walked towards Issei who is covered in blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>As everyone walks towards the bloody Issei, theres something on my mind that I want to ask that Fallen Angel.</p><p>That name that she spoke about... it belonged to him. I grit my teeth at the thought of that name. Noticing my change of mood my little sister held me hand as if to comfort me.</p><p>I guess I should ask her about him, but that will have to wait until later we finish dealing with the situation at hand.</p><p>It seems that we failed to save Asia on the end...<br/>______________________________________<br/>Issei's PoV<br/>After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after using my <br/>whole power…</p><p>As I was about to fall something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it was Kiba.</p><p>"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."</p><p>He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me.</p><p>"Yo, you are late Casanova."</p><p>"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."</p><p>Buchou did?</p><p>"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."</p><p>When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.</p><p>"Buchou? Where did you come from?"</p><p>"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to <br/>come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was <br/>nervous." She said with a sigh.</p><p>I looked behind her and saw that everyone was there, it seems everyone is safe.</p><p>Koneko-chan then walked passed me.</p><p>Where is she going?</p><p>As I was about to ask Buchou stood in front of me.</p><p>"Looks like you won safely."</p><p>"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."</p><p>"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."</p><p>She taps on my nose.</p><p>"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"</p><p>Akeno-san has a troubled face.</p><p>"…Is something wrong?"</p><p>I ask Buchou timidly.</p><p>"Places like Churches belong to God and to religions related to him, however there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. Normally if we Devils damage the church, there will be times when they will send assassins after us for revenge and payback."</p><p>Wait what?!</p><p>"However, it won't happen this time. As this church was already abandoned, and was used by a group of Fallen Angels for their own greed and we just happened to fight in this place that is already abandoned by them. So we didn't actual step foot into the enemy's territory to have war. So it will be treated as just a small fight between Fallen Angels and Devils. As small conflicts like these often happen. They wouldn't bother with us for just a small group like theirs."</p><p>I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you see it.</p><p>As we were talking Koneko-chan came back.</p><p>"Buchou. I've brought it."</p><p>Appearing behind us was Koneko-chan who is dragging something behind her.</p><p>She appeared from the broken wall where I sent Raynare flying earlier. Looking behind the thing she was dragging we saw the Fallen Angel, Raynare being dragged from her black wing.</p><p>So she was sent to retrieve her. However she said she "brought" it,<br/>She sure uses unique words for a small girl.</p><p>"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.</p><p>Raynare coughs after the splash. <br/>The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks <br/>down on her.</p><p>"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."</p><p>"……The daughter of the Gremory clan……"</p><p>"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of <br/>Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."</p><p>Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.</p><p>Then she sneers.</p><p>"……You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from <br/>the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in <br/>danger, they will-"</p><p>"They won't come to help."</p><p>Buchou says it interupting Raynare's words.</p><p>"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel <br/>Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."</p><p>"Lies!"</p><p>Raynare yells out in denial after hearing what Buchou said while sitting up straight.</p><p>In response, Buchou takes out three black feathers.</p><p>"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you <br/>are the same kind as them, right?"</p><p>Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.</p><p>Looks like Buchou is speaking the truth.</p><p>"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I <br/>predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this <br/>town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole <br/>Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen <br/>Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met <br/>them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lives that move <br/>around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."</p><p>Buchou smirks.</p><p>Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.</p><p>"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who <br/>approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were <br/>foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they <br/>were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low <br/>beings."</p><p>So that's why. The "thing" Buchou needed to take care of was that.</p><p>She took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…</p><p>Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…</p><p>Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her…</p><p>Crap. I'm so emotional that I feel like crying.</p><p>"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."</p><p>Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.</p><p>"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"</p><p>Akeno-san says it while smiling. <br/>R-Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname…</p><p>So that makes me part of the Ruin Princess' group. T-Terrifying…</p><p>"Heee.... So your nicknamed is Ruin Princess huh? Isn't it cool, Ruined Princess-chan?" Said Raina in a teasing tone.</p><p>"What are you...?" Buchou didn't know how to react to the sudden teasing.</p><p>"Although its a bit chuuni, It sounds really cool~ Ne ne isn't that right Ruined Princess-chan?" (Raina)</p><p>"Stop!" Said Buchou a bit red being flushed with embarassment.</p><p>It took a while of teasing and constant yelling of 'stop!', before the two finally settled down.</p><p>Buchou after calming down then looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.</p><p>"Red Dragon... until recently there wasn't a mark like this... Regina was correct it really was that one."</p><p>Is it me or does Buchou's eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?</p><p>"Even though I guessed that it was the case, It's still shocking to confirm it..."</p><p>Buchou says it quietly. She then turned towards Raynare.</p><p>"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gears isn't a simple one. Thats why you lost to him."</p><p>Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.</p><p>"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. <br/>The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Surely you have <br/>heard of that name before, right?"</p><p>After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.</p><p>"B-Boosted Gear…… One of the [Longinus] …… Even though it's for a <br/>temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and <br/>God…… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"</p><p>To the side, Raina-san was also nodding. I overheard her saying something as she was nodding.</p><p>"Yep, a pervert is this generation's Red Dragon Emperor." She said with sigh.</p><p>I chose to ignore what she was saying as I wanted to continue listening to Buchou.</p><p>"If it's truly like on the legend, then the ability od the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by <br/>mastering it, he could even kill God."</p><p>Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!?</p><p>… So that's the power of my Sacred Gear.</p><p>Looking closely there is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet.</p><p>So the reason why it kept on saying "Boost, Boost" over and over again, is because it was doubling my power. That's why my power kept on increasing with each passing 'Boost'.</p><p>The reason why Raynare was scared of me is because I had attained a <br/>power that surpasses her without realising it.</p><p>What a powerful Sacred Gear…… <br/>I looked at the Sacred Gear on my left arm fearfully.</p><p>Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear.</p><p>Ah, does this mean I can leave behind my own legend as a Devil?</p><p>"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a <br/>big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."</p><p>Ugh. Way to bring me down Buchou. She really nails it where it hurts.</p><p>C-Certainly, there aren't that many enemies that will wait for me to get <br/>powered up.</p><p>So my Sacred Gear is powerful but it has so many weaknesses.</p><p>Buchou approaches me. I can smell something nice from her crimson hair.</p><p>Pat-pat.</p><p>Buchou starts to pat my head. <br/>"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." <br/>Buchou smiles at me.</p><p>It's a nice smile, but it looks a bit scary…</p><p>"B-Buchou?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Buchou is smiling. I bow my head down because I feel guilty.</p><p>"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you <br/>because you wouldn't help…… But you were helping us behind the scene and……"</p><p>I just want to apologise.</p><p>I thought that Buchou was a cold hearted Devil. So I kept on being rude to her.</p><p>So I needed to say how sorry I am. But Buchou is still patting my head.</p><p>I was crying without noticing it. Yes, I wasn't able to accomplish my goal.</p><p>"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"</p><p>"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will <br/>blame you."</p><p>"But…but, I…"</p><p>Buchou wipes my tears with her fingers.</p><p>"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it.</p><p>Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be <br/>prepared. My Pawn, Ise."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger.</p><p>I promise.</p><p>"Now then, I'll finish my last work."</p><p>Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.</p><p>Buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.</p><p>"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."</p><p>It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>
"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." Said Rias</p><p>"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and<br/>
Shemhaza-sama—"</p><p>Seeing as how Rias is planning to kill Raynare to take back the sacred gear. I stepped in as she still has her uses.</p><p>"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You<br/>
have no elegance. And I don't allow that."</p><p>Rias aims her hand towards Raynare. As I was about to stop her, The lunatic returned.</p><p>"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"</p><p>Raynare screams seeing the appearance of the Priest.</p><p>"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"</p><p>The lunatic makes a sadistic smile.</p><p>"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I<br/>
can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the<br/>
best honour and it will become a good social status for me."</p><p>"Ku…… D-Don't fool around and save me!"</p><p>The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's<br/>
in a rush.</p><p>No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".</p><p>"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious…… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."</p><p>The lunatic says it in a funny tone while curling his body.</p><p>Yeah, I had enough of this lunatic.</p><p>"[Enkidu!]"</p><p>With my comand several golden chains sprung forth trying to bind the lunatic. The lunatic seeing the chains shot them with his guns momentarily stopping them before they charge once more. He then threw a lightscreen the same as what he used earlier towards us.</p><p>Knowing the incoming light we closed our eyes while I sent several swords towards that area where he was earlier hoping to hit him.</p><p>"Ah!" I heard a scream it seems it hit him.</p><p>We regained our vision just in time to see him take out a stone and crushed it. After crushing the stone he was enveloped in blue light as he was being teleported away.</p><p>"You b*tch, I'll get you for this!!!" He screamed towards me while being teleported away. He also turned towards Issei and said a few final words.</p><p>"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more<br/>
interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5<br/>
for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet,<br/>
let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"</p><p>"What did you say to Onee-chan you gaysh*t! I'll kill you!" Yelled out Raina, hearing the Lunatic wanting kill me.</p><p>The others hearing Raina call him gay and his expression before being teleported, started laughing at this hilarious situation.</p><p>After everyone settled down Rias turned towards Raynare.</p><p>"Now, pitiful Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Its time..."</p><p>Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.</p><p>Hearing her cold voice, Raynare starts to shiver.</p><p>Raynare then looks at Issei and showed some pitiful eyes towards him.</p><p>"Ise-kun! Please save me!"</p><p>She changed her voice, and I looked towards Issei and saw him trembling. This is probably the tone she used while they were going out.</p><p>"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why,<br/>
let's defeat this Devil together!"</p><p>Raynare started begging for help to me while crying towards Issei.</p><p>"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"</p><p>Although I regret to interrupt this moment, I need to ask this Fallen Angel some questions.</p><p>"Wait Rias." I called out stopping her.</p><p>Hearing me stop Rias, everyone looked towards me with inquiring gazes.</p><p>"I still need her for something." I told her.</p><p>Raynare seeing a chance for life begins to beg me. Seeing this my sister' Raina got slightly annoyed and shot a sleep spell towards her.</p><p>"I'm sorry but we need to retrieve that Sacred Gear that she took."</p><p>"You only need the sacred gear right?"</p><p>She nodded slightly confused.</p><p>"Alright then." Saying so I took out a small dagger from the GoB.</p><p>It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Looking at it, its effectively nonexistent in its capacity as a weapon, comparable to that of a regular dagger at most, and it would not be suitable for even killing a single person.</p><p>Gripping the dagger I then stabbed Raynare.</p><p>"[Rule Breaker]."</p><p>From Raynare I grabbed what appears to be green light. However I also saw something danger and corrupted. Which I took and told Raina to seal it. Everyone was stunned at the situation where I just took [Twilight Healing] out of Raynare.</p><p>"Raina seal it!" I told Raina as she immediately seal it.</p><p>"Sis what is that?" Asked Raina looking at the sealed object floating in her palm.</p><p>"I also have no idea. I'll look into it later, but for now take this." I said giving the green light to Rias.</p><p>Rias nodded and regained her composure. Issei seeing this was curious as to why she took the Sacred Gear.</p><p>"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." Rias said as she looked towards Asia's body.</p><p>"B-But Asia is already…" Said Issei in confusion as he know she already died.</p><p>"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still,<br/>
even with all your help, Asia is…"</p><p>However before Issei could finish Rias took out something from her pocket.</p><p>It was crimson, similar to her hair. It was a chess piece.</p><p>"That is?"</p><p>"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>
Issei made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.<br/>
"Im telling you this pretty late but a Devil with a peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], [Bishops], 2-[Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. The same as the number of pieces in a chess game. I have already used up one of my [Bishop] pieces but I still have another left."</p><p>She then walked over Asia's body and placed the piece above her chest. To the side Issei watches this as he is being healed with Raina's recovery magic.</p><p>"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This<br/>
girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened<br/>
before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."</p><p>Crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias' body.<br/>
"I order thee in my name Rias Gremory. That thou, Asia Argento shall be resurrected back to this soil as my servant, thou shall be reborn as a Devil. May thou, mine [Bishop] find happiness and be delighted with thy new life!"</p><p>The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same<br/>
time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.</p><p>Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and<br/>
the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.</p><p>Then she lets out a sigh.</p><p>After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.</p><p>Seeing Asia open her eyes, Issei couldn't resist letting out tears as he rans and hugs her while crying.</p><p>"Huh? Issei-san?"</p><p>Rias just looks at them with a warm smile.</p><p>"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil.<br/>
Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." Said Rias towards Issei who is still hugging Asia.</p><p>"Lets go home, Asia." Said Issei not letting go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. How to defeat the 'Dark Creatures'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." Said Rias</p><p>"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and <br/>Shemhaza-sama—"</p><p>Seeing as how Rias is planning to kill Raynare to take back the sacred gear. I stepped in as she still has her uses.</p><p>"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You <br/>have no elegance. And I don't allow that."</p><p>Rias aims her hand towards Raynare. As I was about to stop her, The lunatic returned.</p><p>"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"</p><p>Raynare screams seeing the appearance of the Priest.</p><p>"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"</p><p>The lunatic makes a sadistic smile.</p><p>"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I <br/>can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the <br/>best honour and it will become a good social status for me."</p><p>"Ku…… D-Don't fool around and save me!"</p><p>The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's <br/>in a rush.</p><p>No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".</p><p>"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious…… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."</p><p>The lunatic says it in a funny tone while curling his body.</p><p>Yeah, I had enough of this lunatic.</p><p>"[Enkidu!]"</p><p>With my comand several golden chains sprung forth trying to bind the lunatic. The lunatic seeing the chains shot them with his guns momentarily stopping them before they charge once more. He then threw a lightscreen the same as what he used earlier towards us.</p><p>Knowing the incoming light we closed our eyes while I sent several swords towards that area where he was earlier hoping to hit him.</p><p>"Ah!" I heard a scream it seems it hit him.</p><p>We regained our vision just in time to see him take out a stone and crushed it. After crushing the stone he was enveloped in blue light as he was being teleported away.</p><p>"You b*tch, I'll get you for this!!!" He screamed towards me while being teleported away. He also turned towards Issei and said a few final words.</p><p>"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more <br/>interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 <br/>for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, <br/>let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"</p><p>"What did you say to Onee-chan you gaysh*t! I'll kill you!" Yelled out Raina, hearing the Lunatic wanting kill me.</p><p>The others hearing Raina call him gay and his expression before being teleported, started laughing at this hilarious situation.</p><p>After everyone settled down Rias turned towards Raynare.</p><p>"Now, pitiful Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Its time..."</p><p>Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.</p><p>Hearing her cold voice, Raynare starts to shiver.</p><p>Raynare then looks at Issei and showed some pitiful eyes towards him.</p><p>"Ise-kun! Please save me!"</p><p>She changed her voice, and I looked towards Issei and saw him trembling. This is probably the tone she used while they were going out.</p><p>"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, <br/>let's defeat this Devil together!"</p><p>Raynare started begging for help to me while crying towards Issei.</p><p>"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"</p><p>Although I regret to interrupt this moment, I need to ask this Fallen Angel some questions.</p><p>"Wait Rias." I called out stopping her.</p><p>Hearing me stop Rias, everyone looked towards me with inquiring gazes.</p><p>"I still need her for something." I told her.</p><p>Raynare seeing a chance for life begins to beg me. Seeing this my sister' Raina got slightly annoyed and shot a sleep spell towards her.</p><p>"I'm sorry but we need to retrieve that Sacred Gear that she took."</p><p>"You only need the sacred gear right?"</p><p>She nodded slightly confused.</p><p>"Alright then." Saying so I took out a small dagger from the GoB.</p><p>It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Looking at it, its effectively nonexistent in its capacity as a weapon, comparable to that of a regular dagger at most, and it would not be suitable for even killing a single person.</p><p>Gripping the dagger I then stabbed Raynare.</p><p>"[Rule Breaker]."</p><p>From Raynare I grabbed what appears to be green light. However I also saw something danger and corrupted. Which I took and told Raina to seal it. Everyone was stunned at the situation where I just took [Twilight Healing] out of Raynare.</p><p>"Raina seal it!" I told Raina as she immediately seal it.</p><p>"Sis what is that?" Asked Raina looking at the sealed object floating in her palm.</p><p>"I also have no idea. I'll look into it later, but for now take this." I said giving the green light to Rias.</p><p>Rias nodded and regained her composure. Issei seeing this was curious as to why she took the Sacred Gear.</p><p>"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." Rias said as she looked towards Asia's body.</p><p>"B-But Asia is already…" Said Issei in confusion as he know she already died.</p><p>"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, <br/>even with all your help, Asia is…"</p><p>However before Issei could finish Rias took out something from her pocket.</p><p>It was crimson, similar to her hair. It was a chess piece.</p><p>"That is?"</p><p>"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."</p><p>"Huh?" <br/>Issei made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer. <br/>"Im telling you this pretty late but a Devil with a peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], [Bishops], 2-[Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. The same as the number of pieces in a chess game. I have already used up one of my [Bishop] pieces but I still have another left."</p><p>She then walked over Asia's body and placed the piece above her chest. To the side Issei watches this as he is being healed with Raina's recovery magic.</p><p>"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This <br/>girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened <br/>before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."</p><p>Crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias' body. <br/>"I order thee in my name Rias Gremory. That thou, Asia Argento shall be resurrected back to this soil as my servant, thou shall be reborn as a Devil. May thou, mine [Bishop] find happiness and be delighted with thy new life!"</p><p>The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same <br/>time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.</p><p>Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and <br/>the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.</p><p>Then she lets out a sigh.</p><p>After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.</p><p>Seeing Asia open her eyes, Issei couldn't resist letting out tears as he rans and hugs her while crying.</p><p>"Huh? Issei-san?"</p><p>Rias just looks at them with a warm smile.</p><p>"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. <br/>Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." Said Rias towards Issei who is still hugging Asia.</p><p>"Lets go home, Asia." Said Issei not letting go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Regulus Dominion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>
After a long day at school, we returned back at home.</p><p>"We're home!" (Raina)</p><p>"Welcome home mistresses." Reine greeted back in her maid uniform.</p><p>"Reine get ready we are going somewhere." I told her, to which she nodded as me and Raina changed out of our school uniforms.</p><p>After ten minutes we gathered downstairs at the living room.</p><p>Raina was dressed in a sorcerer like dress complete with a belt on her hip. She also wore a white robe that covered her body complete with a hood at the top only showing a couple of her hair. Her previous black hair was now silver, as she disabled the magic that changes her hair's color.</p><p>Reine on the other hand was still dressed in her maid uniform.</p><p>I wore a buttoned black long sleeves, complete with a black long skirt that covers up to me knees. I wore a cross on my chest. Something that was given to me by my mother in the past. While my sister looks like a sorcerer I looked like a nun. Similarly my once black haired and eyes became blonde while my eyes became crimson after removing the disguised magic.</p><p>After the three of us were done changing clothes. Raina snaps her fingers activating the hidden teleportation formation in the middle of the living room under the carpet.</p><p>The blue glow enveloped us. It was so bright that it made us close our eyes for a brief moment.</p><p>Opening our eyes once more we appeared at a new location.</p><p>"Mistress where are we?" Asked Reine looking around the area.</p><p>In front of us stood a castle surrounded by a garden. The whole area was covered by a barrier. Looking outside, you can see the vast sky as clouds disperse upon hitting the barrier.</p><p>"Welcome to the floating castle, Regulus Dominion." I said to Reine.</p><p>Regulus Dominion is a floating castle or rather a fortress. It is equipped with countless weaponry in it. Among them were cannons called dingir, which fires treasures from my Gate of Babylon. There were also several spell formations in the castle allowing it to fire magic towards our enemies.</p><p>Regulus Dominion was created with the join efforts of me, Raina and a couple of our comrades using technology from my treasury, Solomon's wisdom and our research of magic items.</p><p>It can be used in attacking and defending. The ultimate weapon to attack our enemies. It the manifestation of our hobbies taken into the form of a ridiculous floating fortress, loaded with every single ridiculous feature we could think of at the time.</p><p>It can also teleport from one place to another though it would need some time to charge up.</p><p>The barrier is also ridiculous as it can absorb magic thrown towards it and only a few people in the world is capable of destroying it.</p><p>As I was explaining the fortress to Reine, a white haired loli in a gothic lolita outfit came out and greeted us.</p><p>"Welcome back sister Regina and sister Raina, as well as maid-san." Said the loli in a neutral tone.</p><p>"Reine meet Shiro. Shiro here is one of the members of Regulus Dominion. Shiro, Reine here is our maid that we recently picked up." Raina introduced the two to each other.</p><p>Shiro is a living weapon that me and Raina created by chance when we were experimenting these past 5 years. She is a special type of homunculus that can change her body into various kinds of weapons such as swords, blasters, hammers, etc.</p><p>Her body is extremely strong and comparable to that of a high class God. While her transformed weapons are of the highest caliber rivaling those of True Excalibur and my Sword Regulus.</p><p>The idea came from the weapon of the Gods, Enkidu who was the original Gilgamesh's only friend. Originally we were thinking of just creating something like a mindless weapon without will to help us in our revenge against the Arclight Family but that would be pitiful so we let her developed her own consciousness and took her as our little sister.</p><p>She is still learning so she may still lack some common sense but over the years she has gained some emotions.</p><p>"Are the other's already here?" I asked her.</p><p>"Setanta and Sister Yun Yao are in the training grounds sparring. Sister Nanashi and Sister Ilya are at the meeting room waiting. Brother Jason and Sister Medea just arrived earlier and are headed there as well. Sister Noire is at the library to pass the time."</p><p>Regulus Dominion was a group that me and Raina started along with our friends that we met over the last 5 years roaming around the world before settling back in Kuon.</p><p>We visited various safe houses left behind by our mother and met our friends along the way. Eventually we started our group Regulus Dominion where we help each of our friends.</p><p>They are our comrades in our quest for revenge. Of course we will also help them in their own problems as some of them had stories similar to us.</p><p>Shiro then led the way to the meeting room. Along the way we passed by the training so we decided to call Yun Yao and Setanta as the meeting is about to start.</p><p>Entering the room we saw two figures clashing intensely inside the training grounds.</p><p>The training grounds has a sparring grounds with a barrier in place to avoid them destroying the area. Although weak compared to the one outside its still strong nonetheless.</p><p>Looking inside we saw two people yelling at each other as they fought.</p><p>"Hey little cat is that all you got?" Said The man with a smirk which further infuriated the woman.</p><p>The man in a blue jump suit. He was a handsome man with blue hair and crimson eyes. In his hand was a crimson spear that releases a strong aura along with the man. This spear was Gae Bolg, the spear that was onced used by the Irish Hero, Cu Chulainn. The man wielding it is Setanta, a descendant of the Irish Hero. He took his ancestor's name hoping to leave behind his own legend in the world.</p><p>Opposing him at the other side was a woman of chinese descent, she was a beautiful woman that rivals that of the goddesses. She wore a white qipao with various tigers in it. She had white hair and blue eyes that shine golden as she fights. She has a pair of white gloves on her hands with a tiger mark in the back of its hand.</p><p>"Im a tiger not a cat! You stupid dog!!!" She yelled out retorting back at him.</p><p>Light covered her hands as she deflects the incoming blows with yellow lightning covering her gloves.</p><p>"[Golden Smash!]" She yelled out as she sent out waves of yellow lightning towards Setanta.</p><p>"Oh sh*t" Setanta cursed out as he blocks the incoming attack with gae Bolg.</p><p>The woman's name is Yun Yao, she is this generation's White Tiger Emperor.</p><p>She wields the Sacred gear, [Basileus Aurum] where the Divine beast that guards the West reside. The White Tiger, Baihu.</p><p>"Onee-chan its almost time for the meeting we should too them." Said Raina looking at the two of them in an intense battle which shows no signs of ending soon.</p><p>Nodding towards her I activated my sacred gear and tries to get their attention</p><p>"[Enkidu]"</p><p>Golden chains appear around them binding the two who are focused on the fight, interupting them.</p><p>"Its almost time for the meeting." I said to them with a deadpan expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's notes : (based on Webnovels)<br/>I thank the two people who gave some recommendations towards me. I do agree that I might have focused more on the main cast a bit too much. For those saying that Asia didn't need to die to become a Devil. There is a purpose for why I still let her die.</p><p>1) I needed a reason for Regina to use [Rule Breaker] on Raynare to dispel the mind control from her.</p><p>2) There is a chance Asia wouldn't accept being a Devil. By doing so she wouldn't able to show her Faith. She can't go to church or approach any holy objects, at least by dying she can accept it better as she will think that they did it to help her and it was inevitable as she died. In a way its not her choice so she didn't need to feel guilty about being a devil as much as it wasnt her choice to begin with it just happened and just think its the guidance of God. Asia's personality also wouldn't blame Rias and the others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Glimpse into the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After breaking up the spar between the two, We head towards the meeting room. Along the way we also introduced Reine towards them</p><p>I plan on training Reine to at least be capable of fighting high class opponents as I want her to integrate her as a member of our organization, Regulus Dominion.</p><p>Currently Yun Yao and Setanta is still arguing since we left the training room.</p><p>"It was totally my win this time! You were gonna get sent flying by [Golden Smash] if it wasn't for Regina." Said Yun Yao arguing with Setanta.</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about? I could have defended that easily!" Retorted Setanta not wanting to lose.</p><p>"You wanna try again?!" Said Yun Yao hearing Setanta mocking her technique. She already equipped her sacred girl preparing to use [Golden Smash] once more.</p><p>"You really wanna go huh?" He then materializes Gae Bolg in his hand as he continued to say, "Even Shiro knows I could have blocked that."</p><p>"No, an idiot like you would have been pushed back at the very least by big sis Yun Yao's attack." Retorted Shiro with a deadpan expression.</p><p>"I've been thinking about this for a while now, why do you call everyone Big brother or Big Sister but when it comes to me you just call me Setanta or idiot or like anything else besides big brother?" Said Setanta with his face twitching a little.</p><p>"It's because your an idiot." Said Shiro without any change in her expression.</p><p>Hearing this Yun Yao laughed at Setanta who is slightly pissed at that remark.</p><p>Seeing them gonna start to argue again I cut them off.</p><p>"Enough arguing lets leave it as a time and be over it." I told them.</p><p>Hearing me say this the two of them just sighed.</p><p>"Ah right, Shiro you mentioned that Noire was in the library right? Can you go and get her?"</p><p>Hearing my words Shiro nodded and separated from our group to call Noire.</p><p>The rest of the way to the meeting room was peaceful, as these two animals behaved nicely this time around.</p><p>After walking for a bit we approached a door. Above it were the words 'Meeting Room' engraved on a Gold plate. Opening the door we were greeted by the sight of a round table with several seats.</p><p>Looking at the room we saw three figures one of which surprised me.</p><p>"Lily, long time no see I thought you were on a mission." I asked surprised to see her able to attend our meeting.</p><p>"It finished up early so I figured I would drop by." She replied with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Her name is Liliane Lucifer, a descendant of the original Lucifer. We met back when I visited the underworld to investigate the Fallen Angels and coincidentally met her.</p><p>"So have you found your elder brother?" I asked her.</p><p>"Sadly no luck." Liliane said with a depressed voice.</p><p>When I met Liliane she was running away from her grandfather. Her grandfather if I was to describe in one word, a Lunatic. He gives me the creeps.</p><p>He is very prideful and arrogant, killing people he doesn't like regardless of the reason. Theres also that weird ideology of his describing what a true devil should be like. He is not above killing his whole family for the sake of it. He's even worse than the Arclight family in my opinion.</p><p>Although they are assholes they still abide by a code. This guy however is the lowest of the low. He has no qualms in doing things for the sake of his own amusement.</p><p>He even abandoned and killed his own family what else can't he not do?</p><p>Liliane wants to look for her older brother. Based on what she heard her older brother was abandoned by her Father by the other of her grandfather as he proved to be useless in his Grandfather's eyes. Liliane on the other hand gained his approval however when she saw him kill his family that when she decided to plan her escape from him.</p><p>These past years she has been looking for the only remaining person that she considers her family. Although she still has no luck she does try to look for him while in her missions.</p><p>"Well you'll find him eventually, after all we devils have a long life." I said comforting her.</p><p>I then introduced Reine to the others.</p><p>Besides Liliane there was also Ilya and Nanashi.</p><p>Ilya's full name is Ilyaelia Muromets- Romanov. Elia being her birth name later taking Ilya as well to honor her ancestor.</p><p>She's a descendant of the greatest Bogatyr of Russia, Ilya Muromets. She came from the royal house of Romanov that ruled Russia for over 300 years.</p><p>Apart from being borned with blood of a noble and a hero. She also possessed a lineage connected to a God of Slavic mythology, Svarog and another one that she doesn't talk much about.</p><p>We met during one of our travels to Russia. My mother left some items in each of her safehouses so me and Raina decided to go and retrieve them. This safe house that we gone to was located in Russia.</p><p>She was running from pursuers when we encountered her. Looking at her plight we couldn't ignore her, so I used the hade's death cap to hide her from her pursuers.</p><p>You see some Gods from the Slavic mythology wanted to take Svarog's spot as the chief God. So they cooperated with some other mythology and sealed him, then proceeded to eliminate all his supporters and allies. One of those supporters were the Romanov Clan.</p><p>The Romanov Clan was really close with Svarog as one of his concubines were from their clan. So for generations they have supported him and Svarog in turn also supported his descendants. This became a thorn in the other Gods side as the Romanov Family has the power of the Viy. Something that can threaten even the Gods.</p><p>So to remove any fear for the future they moved to eliminate the Romanov Family, forcing them into hiding. They hid this from Svarog and when he found out it was already too late.</p><p>Nanashi on the other hand was someone we met on our trip to the middle east. Our mother had left a safe house there as well and we came to retrieve the items there.</p><p>The Arclight Family somehow caught wind of our presence there and commissioned the Hashshashin to kill us. Nanashi was one of the assassins commissioned to kill us.</p><p>In the Hashshashin, there is a special name or rather a title that was given to each generation's leader. They are called 'Hassan-I-Sabbath', in history there have been 19 who were worthy of that name. In the past after the 19th Hassan there was no more person worthy of bearing the name.</p><p>So from the 20th head onward there were no more Hassans. The requirement to carry the title was extremely difficult. Each candidate needed to perfect a technique of their own creation that is worthy of receiving the name [Zabaniya], those worthy have their techniques added to the list created by the 19 legendary leaders.</p><p>This continued till it was Nanashi's generation. She had perfected a technique worthy of being a [Zabaniya]. She accomplished this when she was 7 years old, at the time according to the laws passed down from the very first Hassan. Each individual found worthy shall have the honor of being that generation's Hassan-I-Sabbath. The one found worthy shall become the head of the order and all shall follow him.</p><p>The elders however didn't like a child ordering them around so they devised a plan. They took the position as her adviser and made her a puppet head. They raised her to be obedient like a doll that would only follow their orders never allowing her to question them. So as she grew older she became a puppet, a doll that only follow their orders.</p><p>The elders, although having control over her still worried that she may one day turn against them so they found a chance to eliminate her and that chance came in the form of me and my sister.</p><p>As we were cornered they found a chance to stab her in the back. They however underestimated her too much. She quickly felt their killing intent and in turn killed them.</p><p>Seeing this as a chance we joined in the fight and successfully eliminated all of them. After finishing all of the assassins we saw her sitting down at the ground asking,</p><p>"Why...? I didn't do any mistakes... why would they...?"</p><p>That was how we met her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Meeting Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After breaking up the spar between the two, We head towards the meeting room. Along the way we also introduced Reine towards them</p><p>I plan on training Reine to at least be capable of fighting high class opponents as I want her to integrate her as a member of our organization, Regulus Dominion.</p><p>Currently Yun Yao and Setanta is still arguing since we left the training room.</p><p>"It was totally my win this time! You were gonna get sent flying by [Golden Smash] if it wasn't for Regina." Said Yun Yao arguing with Setanta.</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about? I could have defended that easily!" Retorted Setanta not wanting to lose.</p><p>"You wanna try again?!" Said Yun Yao hearing Setanta mocking her technique. She already equipped her sacred girl preparing to use [Golden Smash] once more.</p><p>"You really wanna go huh?" He then materializes Gae Bolg in his hand as he continued to say, "Even Shiro knows I could have blocked that."</p><p>"No, an idiot like you would have been pushed back at the very least by big sis Yun Yao's attack." Retorted Shiro with a deadpan expression.</p><p>"I've been thinking about this for a while now, why do you call everyone Big brother or Big Sister but when it comes to me you just call me Setanta or idiot or like anything else besides big brother?" Said Setanta with his face twitching a little.</p><p>"It's because your an idiot." Said Shiro without any change in her expression.</p><p>Hearing this Yun Yao laughed at Setanta who is slightly pissed at that remark.</p><p>Seeing them gonna start to argue again I cut them off.</p><p>"Enough arguing lets leave it as a time and be over it." I told them.</p><p>Hearing me say this the two of them just sighed.</p><p>"Ah right, Shiro you mentioned that Noire was in the library right? Can you go and get her?"</p><p>Hearing my words Shiro nodded and separated from our group to call Noire.</p><p>The rest of the way to the meeting room was peaceful, as these two animals behaved nicely this time around.</p><p>After walking for a bit we approached a door. Above it were the words 'Meeting Room' engraved on a Gold plate. Opening the door we were greeted by the sight of a round table with several seats.</p><p>Looking at the room we saw three figures one of which surprised me.</p><p>"Lily, long time no see I thought you were on a mission." I asked surprised to see her able to attend our meeting.</p><p>"It finished up early so I figured I would drop by." She replied with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Her name is Liliane Lucifer, a descendant of the original Lucifer. We met back when I visited the underworld to investigate the Fallen Angels and coincidentally met her.</p><p>"So have you found your elder brother?" I asked her.</p><p>"Sadly no luck." Liliane said with a depressed voice.</p><p>When I met Liliane she was running away from her grandfather. Her grandfather if I was to describe in one word, a Lunatic. He gives me the creeps.</p><p>He is very prideful and arrogant, killing people he doesn't like regardless of the reason. Theres also that weird ideology of his describing what a true devil should be like. He is not above killing his whole family for the sake of it. He's even worse than the Arclight family in my opinion.</p><p>Although they are assholes they still abide by a code. This guy however is the lowest of the low. He has no qualms in doing things for the sake of his own amusement.</p><p>He even abandoned and killed his own family what else can't he not do?</p><p>Liliane wants to look for her older brother. Based on what she heard her older brother was abandoned by her Father by the other of her grandfather as he proved to be useless in his Grandfather's eyes. Liliane on the other hand gained his approval however when she saw him kill his family that when she decided to plan her escape from him.</p><p>These past years she has been looking for the only remaining person that she considers her family. Although she still has no luck she does try to look for him while in her missions.</p><p>"Well you'll find him eventually, after all we devils have a long life." I said comforting her.</p><p>I then introduced Reine to the others.</p><p>Besides Liliane there was also Ilya and Nanashi.</p><p>Ilya's full name is Ilyaelia Muromets- Romanov. Elia being her birth name later taking Ilya as well to honor her ancestor.</p><p>She's a descendant of the greatest Bogatyr of Russia, Ilya Muromets. She came from the royal house of Romanov that ruled Russia for over 300 years.</p><p>Apart from being borned with blood of a noble and a hero. She also possessed a lineage connected to a God of Slavic mythology, Svarog and another one that she doesn't talk much about.</p><p>We met during one of our travels to Russia. My mother left some items in each of her safehouses so me and Raina decided to go and retrieve them. This safe house that we gone to was located in Russia.</p><p>She was running from pursuers when we encountered her. Looking at her plight we couldn't ignore her, so I used the hade's death cap to hide her from her pursuers.</p><p>You see some Gods from the Slavic mythology wanted to take Svarog's spot as the chief God. So they cooperated with some other mythology and sealed him, then proceeded to eliminate all his supporters and allies. One of those supporters were the Romanov Clan.</p><p>The Romanov Clan was really close with Svarog as one of his concubines were from their clan. So for generations they have supported him and Svarog in turn also supported his descendants. This became a thorn in the other Gods side as the Romanov Family has the power of the Viy. Something that can threaten even the Gods.</p><p>So to remove any fear for the future they moved to eliminate the Romanov Family, forcing them into hiding. They hid this from Svarog and when he found out it was already too late.</p><p>Nanashi on the other hand was someone we met on our trip to the middle east. Our mother had left a safe house there as well and we came to retrieve the items there.</p><p>The Arclight Family somehow caught wind of our presence there and commissioned the Hashshashin to kill us. Nanashi was one of the assassins commissioned to kill us.</p><p>In the Hashshashin, there is a special name or rather a title that was given to each generation's leader. They are called 'Hassan-I-Sabbath', in history there have been 19 who were worthy of that name. In the past after the 19th Hassan there was no more person worthy of bearing the name.</p><p>So from the 20th head onward there were no more Hassans. The requirement to carry the title was extremely difficult. Each candidate needed to perfect a technique of their own creation that is worthy of receiving the name [Zabaniya], those worthy have their techniques added to the list created by the 19 legendary leaders.</p><p>This continued till it was Nanashi's generation. She had perfected a technique worthy of being a [Zabaniya]. She accomplished this when she was 7 years old, at the time according to the laws passed down from the very first Hassan. Each individual found worthy shall have the honor of being that generation's Hassan-I-Sabbath. The one found worthy shall become the head of the order and all shall follow him.</p><p>The elders however didn't like a child ordering them around so they devised a plan. They took the position as her adviser and made her a puppet head. They raised her to be obedient like a doll that would only follow their orders never allowing her to question them. So as she grew older she became a puppet, a doll that only follow their orders.</p><p>The elders, although having control over her still worried that she may one day turn against them so they found a chance to eliminate her and that chance came in the form of me and my sister.</p><p>As we were cornered they found a chance to stab her in the back. They however underestimated her too much. She quickly felt their killing intent and in turn killed them.</p><p>Seeing this as a chance we joined in the fight and successfully eliminated all of them. After finishing all of the assassins we saw her sitting down at the ground asking,</p><p>"Why...? I didn't do any mistakes... why would they...?"</p><p>That was how we met her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>The next day me and my sister were on the way to school. Arriving at the classroom we noticed that Issei and Asia aren't here.</p><p>Thinking that they were just late I just greeted my classmates. However time passed and they still haven't arrived.</p><p>During our break time I look around and saw that none of the members of Rias' peerage are in school. Noticing this I decided to go to Sona to inquire about the matter.</p><p>Arriving at the student council room I knocked on the door and waited for permission to come inside.</p><p>"Come in." Hearing Sona's voice, I opened the door and went inside.</p><p>Coming inside I noticed a few new faces. I even saw a boy who is trying to flirt with the girls. Seeing him reminded me off the pervert Issei.</p><p>"What do you need?" Asked Sona as usually we come by here during lunch time as she and Raina plays a match of chess. On a side note their scores are 55-56, with Sona in the lead.</p><p>"I noticed that Rias' peerage is absent today did something happen?" I asked her. To the side Raina is getting acquainted with Sona's new peerage members.</p><p>Seeing my beautiful little sister, the boy who introduced himself as Genjirou Saji tries to flirt with her. Seeing this I got slightly annoyed and launched a golden toy hammer at him from my treasury.</p><p>"Ack!" The toy hammer hit him at his head knocking him down.</p><p>Seeing this my sister just giggles while Sona held her head. As the rest of the student council watched this in amusement.</p><p>"Rias and her peerage went on a training trip in the mountains." Sona said answering my previous question.</p><p>"Why so suddenly?" I asked her curiously.</p><p>I can't think of any reason while they would suddenly go and train.</p><p>"It's about Rias' engagement." Said Sona.</p><p>"Engagement? What does that have to do with them training?" I asked her confused.</p><p>"Well you see Rias is engaged to a man called Riser Phenex the 3rd son of the Phenex Family. A pure blood noble devil. The engagement was an agreement betweeb the two houses to create more pureblood devils in the underworld. You see during the gretr war many pure blood devils were lost. Although our population can be recovered through the peerage system however the pure blood devils cannot. So a lot of pure bloods are afraid of losing their power and standing especially with powerful pureblood devils slowly filling the ranks." Said Sona explaining to me the situation in the underworld.</p><p>"Lemme guess, Rias doesn't want to be married to this Riser Phenex? Wait so how did it go from that to training in the mountains?"</p><p>"With the agreement between the two houses breaking the engagement is almost impossible even Rias' older brother Sirzechs-sama cannot do anything about it. So they decided to do it through a rating game. If Rias wins the engagement will be broken off. If Riser wins they will get married immediately." Explained Sona</p><p>"So thats why they are training?"</p><p>"Yes, Riser has given them 10 days to prepare saying that only Rias' queen, Akeno can even fight them."</p><p>"I see, thank you." I said as we gave as we said goodbye before leaving.</p><p>"I'll come back later Sona-chan~" said my sister as they will continue their match later.</p><p>...</p><p>"So what do we should do onee-chan do you wanna help them?" Asked me on the way back to the classroom.</p><p>While I did take a liking to the devils at school even I can't really help much in this situation. Unless they allow outside helpers which I doubt they would allow.</p><p>"We can't really help much in this situation. We don't have any influence in the underworld and I don't want to be dragged into their silly politics. Theres also the fact that you and I aren't devils. We are humans and even we have that accursed heritage."</p><p>I replied back. The only thing we could help then with is training. Thats if they would want our help.</p><p>Hearing my reply she felt a bit down. Seeing this I gave out a sigh.</p><p>"I'll ask Rias if she needs help with training." I said to which she smiled at me.</p><p>...</p><p>True to my words I contacted Rias through the phone asking if she needs help to which she asked me to help train Issei and the others as they were more of a mage type than a close combat time. Kiba uses a sword while Koneko relies on brute force. Issei has too many openings and is also a melee fighter with the boosted gear. Asia is better left off with my sister training her.</p><p>Hearing her request I agreed and decided to help train them.</p><p>"So should we ask Yun Yao and the others to also help?" Asked my little sister.</p><p>I can train Kiba in the sword on my own as Its one of my main fighting style.</p><p>Koneko can be left to Yun Yao as she also uses a similar approach of using her body. She can teach Koneko to better control her body and fight better.</p><p>Asia and Akeno can be left to my sister as she is an expert at magic.</p><p>Liliane would have been perfect for teaching Rias as she is a pure blood devil as well. Though I'm hesitant to let them meet her as she came from the old satan faction in the past.</p><p>Nanashi is perfect for Issei as her fighting style consists of striking at her opponents weak point and openings with extreme speed. She would force Issei to respond and make less mistakes.</p><p>I can make them sign a geass contract to not talk about us and keep the training a secret. That would solve most of our problems. The issue is will they accept?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Instructors and Geass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>
I mapped out the general training outline of what we should teach them. After making it I called Rias so that we could meet and talk about the details.</p><p>I talked with Rias over the phone for a bit before deciding to talk face to face.</p><p>My sister then teleported us over to the coordinates given by Rias earlier</p><p>As the blue lights fade I see Rias standing there waiting for us. She Guided us inside their lodging. Entering it we greeted everyone as we passed by and went inside a private room to talk about the training plan.</p><p>"We'll help train you guys however there are a couple of conditions." I said to her as we sat down.</p><p>"Conditions?" She asked raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, with the training your doing here currently won't be able to face that guy, Riser. Based on what I heard from Sona he seems pretty powerful. He will probably underestimate you and let you take a couple of his pieces if you plan carefully however that can only take you so far." I explained to her chances.</p><p>Hearing me Rias sighed as she knows deep inside what im saying is correct. She knows that what Im doing here is a favour as a friend of hers.</p><p>"Ok what are your conditions?" She asked.</p><p>"You don't need to worry to much it wont be disadvantageous to you." I said reassuring her and then proceeded to explain about my conditions.</p><p>"I only have a couple of conditions.<br/>
The first one is that everything you see and what we show you shall be kept to yourselves, you may not tell another party about them even your older brother.</p><p>The second, you will owe me a favour for training you guys that you will need to repay in the future should we need it. Of course the favor doesn't go against your beliefs or principles and are within your capable means.</p><p>The third, as I will be inviting my friends to come and help you guys train you may not disclose any information towards them or us unless we allow you to.</p><p>The fourth and last one, I want you to sign a geass contract along with your entire peerage with the contract terms as what I stated earlier. This is to ensure that you don't accidentally give away any information especially that pervert and the naive Asia who may accidentally spill it. The Geass will just stop you from saying it out unless we allow you to." I then gave her and Akeno a copy of the contract to read and verify for any mistakes.</p><p>After explaining I drank the tea Akeno has prepared earlier. Inside the room were the four of us and my sister placed a barrier so that our discussion doesn't get out or interrupted.</p><p>After thinking about it for a bit and reading through it Rias decided to accept the conditions as it wasn't really disadvantageous towards them. She then called everyone who signed the Geass Contracts.</p><p>As they signing the contracts I contacted Ilya to send Yun Yao, Liliane and Nanashi to us.</p><p>I then sent her the coordinates and we along with Rias and the others waited for them to arrive.</p><p>"Buchou who are we waiting for?" Asked Issei as he looked at the teleportation formation that Raina made.</p><p>"We are waiting for the instructors that will train you." I said towards him before remembering something, "Ah right before I forgot Issei don't do perverted things to them or they may punish you and not a way you will enjoy." I informed him with a chilling smile.</p><p>Hearing my warning he nodded hurriedly while having cold sweat.</p><p>Shortly the teleport formation glowed blue revealing three beautiful young girls. Seeing them Issei was about to say some perverted remarks but stopped after remembering my words.</p><p>Rias' peerage then introduced themselves to my three friends. After their introduction it was finally tine for my friends to introduce themselves.</p><p>"Greetings, I am Liliane Lucifer. Its an honor to finally meet this generations Red Dragon Emperor as well as Gremory's heiress." Lily introduced herself with elegance similar to that of a noble. Well she is technically a noble as a member of the Lucifer house.</p><p>Hearing her last name Rias and the others were startled since most of the old satan faction were arrogant and they didn't expect to meet a descendant from the old satan faction.</p><p>"Your a descendant of the original Lucifer?" Asked Rias with shock.</p><p>"Yes, although I don't have any relations with the old satan faction other than my birth right." Lily replied dispelling their thoughts.</p><p>"Buchou whats wrong with the Lucifer thing and the old satan favtion?" Asked Issei.</p><p>"You see the underworld currently has 4 Demon Kings and my brother is one of them. The current ones used belong to belong to the 72 Noble houses as the old Demon Kings and pure blood devil died in the war. They decided to elect 4 Satan Class Devils to lead the Devils creating the current system. Lucifer is one of the four original Devil Kings. Its also the one that my older brother inherited.</p><p>The old Satan faction is formed by those who are dissatisfied with rhe current trend in the underworld. They believe in the supremacy of pure blood devils, that they are above all. They dislike the upstarts as they call them from the 72 Pillars that inherited the position that was supposed to be theirs."</p><p>"So she is one of them?" Asked Issei stupidly.</p><p>"No, I am not part of the faction but I am a descendant of the original Demon King Lucifer." Replied Liliane.</p><p>After finishing the explanation it was now Nanashi's turn to introduce herself.</p><p>"Im Nanashi." She stated with a blank face.</p><p>After her introduction the air became still and quiet. It became akward as silence just permeated the surroundings.</p><p>By the side Raina and Yun Yao were laughing really hard as they expected this to happen. Liliane was watching the scene in amazement of his Nanashi can immediately kill the atmosphere.</p><p>As expected of an assassin I guess she can even 'kill' the atmosphere. I thought as I held my head.</p><p>Yun Yao then calmed down and it was her turn to introduce herself.</p><p>"Nice to meet you! The names Yun Yao its an honor to meet this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. Im looking forward to fighting you in the future so get strong fast!" She said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Oh yeah I forgot she was a battle junkie. A trait she and Setanta share. They are always looking for strong opponents and everytime we visit somewhere they would research about the strong people.</p><p>They have already learned about the Red Dragon Emperor's legends and were excited to meet him when I told them about Issei. Thankfully I managed to calm them down by telling them that Issei is still weak for them to fight.</p><p>I glanced at the clueless Issei as I prayed for him. 'I wish you luck in the future Issei!'</p><p>Issei felt a chill in his neck which he just shrugs off, not knowing of the people who would target him in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Training (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After introductions we ate dinner deciding to leave leave the training for tomorrow as its already late. Raina has already put up a barrier along the mountain so we don't need to hold back in fear of endangering it.</p><p>Before going to sleep I approached Rias of the training schedule tomorrow of who will train who. To which she nodded in agreement letting me take charge of the schedule.</p><p>In the morning after eating breakfast we told each member of Rias' peerage who will train them leaving it to the intructors what kind of training they will do.</p><p>"Ok everyone we have already decided who will train each of you.</p><p>Rias will be training with Lily.<br/>Akeno and Asia will be trained by my sister Raina.<br/>Kiba will be with me<br/>Koneko will be with Yun Yao<br/>And last but not the least Issei will be trained by Nanashi."</p><p>Hearing my words everyone nodded but I noticed Issei slightly shaking he he approached Nanashi. He had an awkward look and was scared of the aura Nanashi was releasing.</p><p>Nanashi was the top Assassin even gaining the name of 'Hassan-I-Sabbath' in the organization having killed countless people throughout her whole life.</p><p>Although both her and Ilya has a cold face devoid of expression the atmosphere they have of is different. Ilya is described as being in a snowstorm whereas Nanashi gives an aura that sents a chill down your spine. She may be able to control her killing intent however the aura she gives off is something she can't control. Well she can by switching with her countless seal split personalities but she only does that in jobs. Most of the time this is her main personality. The very first one.</p><p>Issei looked at me for help but turned towards Raina after seeing my face devoid of expression. Seeing this Raina laughed before patting Issei's back then taking off with Asia and Akeno which the former looked worried at him while Akeno is looking in amusement.</p><p>I then took Kiba and went to one of the training places that we prepared early in the morning.</p><p>"Overall your ability is pretty decent however compared to the more higher ranked devils it will pale in comparison. Our training will mostly consist of your reaction speed, agility and strength. We will also need to train your sacred gear enough so that it wouldn't break easily." I explained to him. He didn't believe the last part where I can easily break his swords.</p><p>He then nodded as I take out a random sword from my treasury.</p><p>"Are you ready?" I asked him as countless golden ripples appear in the air.</p><p>Seeing this he was slightly startled before turning his focus back on the spar.</p><p>"For the first part of your training, I will be launching countless swords in every direction towards you as we clash swords. This training will increase your awareness and reaction speed. I will slowly increase them to test your limit so get ready!"</p><p>He then nodded and went into a stance.</p><p>Kiba's training only consisted of these aspects. As I didn't want to train him in my way of sword as he already has his own, so instead I will train his sword style and polish it further.</p><p>"Lets begin!"</p><p>I said as I dashed towards him and swung my sword. Slightly startled by the sudden speed he immediately raised his sword to block knocking him backwards by the force.</p><p>As he was sent back countless swords immediately followed him. He blocked some of them which broke his swords while dodging some and getting scratched by others.</p><p>Seeing this I immediately followed up and dashed once more.</p><p>Clang!</p><p>The sounds of swords continued to rang out as we clashed blow for blow. With me sending out countless swords while clashing blades with him. As time progresses more and more swords were broken with hin gritting his teeth.</p><p>The training continued for countless hours before he finally fell down exhausted as I stopped attacking him.</p><p>"Damn so you were holding back during our sword matches. Even if we just fought with swords I would have been outclassed." He said trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Seeing this I gave him some water and a towel to watch his sweat. I also used healing magic to heal his wounds. Although not as power as Raina and the other mages Im still proficient in using basic spells.</p><p>"Gotta say I am impressed that held on this long." I told him. During the match I tried to increase the intensity little by little till it reached a hundred swords being fired in succession.</p><p>This training reminded me of my training with Ilya a couple of years ago.</p><p>Her fighting style is slighty similar to Kiba. She can create countless swords and even copy a near perfect replica of them. A perfect counter to my Gate of Babylon.</p><p>Ilya's ability came from the divine protection given to her by the God Svarog. Svarog imparted a power derived from his authority as a God of Forging and Creation. This lead to the creation of a unique magic ability Ilya refers to as [Divine Forge].</p><p>This ability is similar to sacred gears [Sword Birth] and [Blade Blacksmith] as [Divine Forge] allows Ilya to create any kind of weapon be it from imagination or copying an existing weapon.</p><p>Originally the ability was supposed to be metal creation and transmutation. A useful ability for forging blades an ability not meant for battle. It was a kind of magic for forging blades. However Ilya pushed it further, what was supposed to be an ability for production became an ability that can be used for battle. Ilya using her knowledge of armament forging as well as Alchemy trained herself to be able to create any kind of weapon. Resulting in the ability [Divine Forge].</p><p>She trained the ability till it became second nature to her. [Divine Forge] is a Human magic and Magic used by humans needed calculations instead of imaginations unlike those of Devils so from this ability alone you can see how absurd the calculation speeds needed for each creation.</p><p>Ilya was trained to be a [Magic Swordsman]. A swordsmans capable of using magic. That was her fighting style before she joined Regulus Dominion.</p><p>[Divine Forge] is technically magic.</p><p>With Ilya's knowledge of forging, alchemy and magic along with her photographic memory she created this absurd impractical magic that would only work for her.</p><p>As said before [Divine Forge is impractical, so Ilya devised a training where I would launch countless random blades from my sacred gear and she would fire the same ones back.</p><p>Of course at the start she often failed as her creations kept breaking.</p><p>However as the time passed she was able to keep up with the release from my treasury as I slowly increased the number of gates and after 2 years she perfected her [Divine Forge].</p><p>She also used her photographic memory to essentially create a library of weapons separated from her knowledge inside her mind. The library stores every weapon she saw and created creating an armory within her mind.</p><p>Later we did change up the training into something similar to what me and Kiba are doing right now. Over time I became proficient in using my sacred gear alongside my sword.</p><p>Ilya is truly a lunatic for coming up with the idea for [Divine Forge] however I do have to admit, it became something stupidly broken. A magic that exceeds sacred gears. An absurd fighting style using magic that even Raina who is Solomon's inheritor cannot copy.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Notes : <br/>[Divine Forge]<br/>- A unique Magic belonging to Ilyaelia Muromets-Romanov. It lets Ilya create countless weapons just using magic. The perfect counter to the sacred gear [Gate of Babylon] achieved through a young girl's crazy idea only possible with her alone.</p><p>A more indept explaination : <br/>[Divine Forge] is a unique magic derived from the magic [Metal Creation] given to her by Svarog and [Transmutation] under alchemy. Giving her the ability to create weapons through transmutation alchemy taken in the the highest peak.</p><p>Svarog's divine protection lets Ilya gain the highest class of metal [Transmutation] which she further improved by studying alchemy.</p><p>Divine forge is technically a part of alchemy under transmutation, the art manipulating of the elements to create. However unlike magic, transmutation needs existing materials to be used.</p><p>Alchemists frequently use this ability to create items and create new metals and alloys through combining different materials.</p><p>[Metal Creation] on the other hand basically changes the properties of an existing metal and adding new effects to it.</p><p>The Magic used in [Divine Forge] comes from creating the metals needed, similar to how magicians create fire in their spells.</p><p>Metal is still an element and Ilya took inspiration from her knowledge of spells to alter the ability [Metal Creation]. The ability originally used to create something new from existing metal was further upgraded and now didnt need any existing materials. However the created items wont last long and disperse as time passes.</p><p>Using her knowledge of forging, Ilya essentially creates the parts needed using magic even recreate the history behind it and using transmutation she creates the weapons. Ilya also reinforces the weapon using magic reinforcement achieving a near perfect replica of the weapon.</p><p>Ilya can see through a weapon's history through the [Mystics eye of the Viy] she has from her contract with the Viy that guards the Romanov Family. Through that and with [Divine Forge] she can recreate any existing weapon as long as she has enough mana.</p><p>Of course there are limitations as well. One of which is she cannot replicate something that she does not have enough mana for.</p><p>The created weapon still functions like the original so [Divine Forge] loses to the [Gate of Babylon] in consumption as [Divine Forge] needs mana if the user wants to activate the weapon's ability on top of creating the desired weapon unlike in the [Gate of Babylon] Regina just opens the gate and doesn't take as much mana.</p><p>Ilya can also change the weapon she creates, creating something that can exceed the original. She does it through an ability under the [Divine Forge] that she calls as [Reforge].</p><p>Through this ability she creates arrows that she fires while loading it with as mana as possible resulting in unstable creation that detonates on first impact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Training (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raina's PoV<br/>After separating from onee-chan, I along with Akeno-senpai and Asia-chan went to a training ground that we created early in the morning using magic.</p><p>Onee-chan assigned both Asia-chan and Akeno-senpai to me, as [Bishops] like Asia-chan are those who excelled in the usage of magic and Rias' [Queen] Akeno-senpai is one who mainly fights using magic.</p><p>"I'll first assign Asia-chan's training task." I said to Asia-chan.</p><p>I then walked over to a part of the training ground and created 3 target dummies for her to practice on.</p><p>"Asia-chan I want you to create a projectile thay heals your allies." I said to her and then pointed at the dummies, "Your sacred gear [Twilight Healing] can heal any race, what I want you to do is create a projectile that would only heal your allies. If it hits your enemies it shouldn't heal them. Maybe also create something the blinds your enemies."</p><p>After she was given the task Asia-chan nodded and go towards the shooting area. She tried to create a projectile but after releasing it immediately disperses.</p><p>Seeing that Asia-chan was training I then went over to Akeno-senpai who was waiting for me.</p><p>"Akeno-senpai uses Lightning magic if I remember correctly." I asked her to be sure as I didn't have a chance to see her fight during the rescue of Asia.</p><p>Hearing my question she nodded with a serious expression.</p><p>"Can you show me what you can do with it?" I asked as I created teaining dummies once more.</p><p>Hearing my question Akeno-senpai nodded and attacked the dummies with various different lightning strikes.</p><p>Seeing this I thought of Ilya who also uses lightning magic. Although nowadays she uses her [Divine Forge] the most, back then she uses the traditional magic swordsman way of fighting. Using swords and magic in succession. One of the way she uses magic was through the use of lightning to enhance her speed.</p><p>Doing so would let her achieve speeds that would outclass even most high class Gods. Of course thats only if she goes all out. However doing so would put a strain on her body giving her muscle pain for a few days depending on how intense the usage was.</p><p>Another applications she did before she created [Divine Forge] was through using lightning as weapons. Similar to how Fallen Angels create spears of light.</p><p>"Akeno-senpai, Your magic has already reached the level where you can fight with Riser's peerage, of course I haven't seen them so I wouldnt be too sure. Since your magic already reached such a level I want you to learn how to fight in close combat."</p><p>Based on what I know [Queens] have an overall boost in every category unlike the other pieces however unlike the other pieces the boost is evenly distributed as such unlike the other pieces each specific boost is lower.</p><p>Hearing me say that she raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Queens receive benefits evenly unlike the other pieces that are more geared towards a more specific style of fighting. As you are now is like an inferior version of a bishop. The other boosts that you have from being a queen are wasted. Even as a queen you still have some benefits as a close ranged fighter. Situations will come when you are being pushed by your opponent in a close quarters battle having some knowledge in melee combat will be helpful im such cases." I explained to her.</p><p>"There are two techniques I want you to learn. The first is [Ride Lightning]." Saying so I enveloped my body in lightning and disappeared appearing behind her. This was [Ride Lightning] a spell I learned from Ilya.</p><p>"The next one is [Form Lightning]" I said behind her startling her as she looks back at me. I then formed a lightning spear and twirled it around a bit.</p><p>"These two techniques will be really helpful in situations when your against a melee opponent such as a knight or a rook." I explained to her.</p><p>"You will first learn [Form Lightning] as [Ride Lightning] requires a lot of control and is really dangerous without the needed control."</p><p>Ilya was truly a genius to create techniques like [Ride Lightning] and [Divine Forge] which are extremely hard to replicate. Probably only she can use [Divine Forge] effectively.</p><p>I then showed Akeno-senpai the steps on how to create a lightning spear. After teaching her I went over to  Asia-chan.</p><p>Asia-chan is progressing nicely, she can now hit the target, however it doesnt always work. Even though thats the case its still excellent progress.</p><p>"Hah, hah."</p><p>Coming closer I see that Asia-chan was panting heavily probably due to the over use of her sacred gear.</p><p>"Take a rest." I tell her before she feel to the ground.</p><p>"So how is your progress?" I asked her to know what she feel and what problems she encountered.</p><p>She then told me about the process of how she shoots her sacred gear. I then give her some tips based on my experiences using healing magic. Since the two are pretty similar. Of course minus the calculations.</p><p>After she rested up for 30 mins I then told her to run while using [Twilight Healing]. Her sacred gear can also heal her fatigue similar to recovery magic but more effective and can be used at any species or race.</p><p>I watch over the two of them as I give them tips on how to improve their powers. Unknowingly time passed and the first day of training has ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Training (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanashi's PoV<br/>
I take the boy called Issei towards one of the training grounds that we made yesterday. The area is enhanced with a barrier so we can go all out and avoid destroying the area.</p><p>Me and Issei are standing opposite of each other. I then put my left hand in the sheathe of my katana [Lost Paradise]. I then look towards the shaking Issei and told him,</p><p>"...Try not to die." As I unsheathe my sword and swung my blade towards him using a move called Iai.</p><p>"Hiih!!!" He screams as he dodges my katana which cut some parts of his clothes.</p><p>I was told by Regena to just strike at his weak point, holding back just enough to not kill him or leave any lasting damage. Of course I also lowered my killing intent to allow him to get used to it and allow him to move.</p><p>Still he is slightly annoying me, what is with these amounts of openings if this was an assassination he would be dead hundreds of times over. Im surprised he even survived that encounter with that Fallen Angel and stray priest that Regina told me about.</p><p>If he doesn't improve by the end of this I'll kill him myself.</p><p>...</p><p>Issei's PoV<br/>
Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die!</p><p>The aura she is releasing is as if she wants to kill me. Regina-san why did you let her teach me! It should have been a big busty onee-chan!</p><p>...</p><p>Liliane's PoV<br/>
This girl is interesting, she is improving very quickly however her control over the power of destruction is abysmal.</p><p>Her control compared to the people I trained with before I met Regina is abysmal. If she was trained by my bastard of a grandfather she would have been killed already. From what I noticed she has been slacking off these past years. Not surprising I suppose.</p><p>Most of the pureblood class Devils don't train their bodies, even in magic they just let their demonic energy grow naturally. The only reason that pureblood Devils are even strong is because of their inherent powerful demonic energy if not for that they would be nothing.</p><p>From what I heard of there has only been one pure blood devil from the younger generation who even trains his body. Its a pity that he doesn't have the power of destruction otherwise he could really shake the underworld and may even be able to challenge the current devil kings.</p><p>...</p><p>Yun Yao's PoV<br/>
Im currently training this girl who is called Koneko, I have to say she really is quite strong however she really lacks the foundations. She just brute forces her opponents, she doesnt even have any knowledge on how to punch properly.</p><p>Her attacks are predictable and full of openings. What the hell were their master doing? The only one who ever had any formal training is probably only their Knight and Queen from what Regina told me.</p><p>Although the Knight still lacked im sure Regina can push him to greater heights the Queen however is wasting her potential in melee combat. She relies too much on her magic skills from what Regina told me. Raina should be able to train her with that as she can also fight with her staff.</p><p>"What are you doing! Punch properly like this!" I yelled at her as I went into a proper stance as punch her. She tried to block by crossing her hands but she still got sent flying.</p><p>"Thats the kind of strength that you should be able to show!" I said as I yelled at her. I lowered my power so close to her level and limited my own use of mana.</p><p>I wanted to see what she can do however I was dissapointed by what I see.</p><p>I then walked towards her and applied some basic healing arts on her to heal her bruises. Although healing is not my forte I still can do basic ones. Raina told us that we should atleast learn some healing arts as a first aid measure in case of emergencies which I agree with. Following her advice everyone practiced healing arts and although we cant be called an expert we can still do the basic treatment.</p><p>After healing my student I sighed and taught her how to punch properly.</p><p>"Position you legs like this, When you punch you need to move your hips and torso to generate more power. Keep your arms and fist relax before contact and as you punch exhale."</p><p>Following my instructions Koneko then punched at a boulder shattering it into pieces. Koneko looking at the power she displayed was in shock.</p><p>"If you master proper control of your body you can achieve even better strengths even against opponents who should be stronger than you.</p><p>Also another tip since your small, when fighting larger opponents use your weight to deal more damage. Normally opponents bigger than you has more strength and power. However one can still overpower them when using your body correctly.</p><p>Generally males always have more strength than us females however look at me, I definitely look very fragile however I can still send them flying." Saying so Yun Yao remembered a certain blue haired dog that she always fights with.</p><p>Koneko nodded her head in agreement as she was one of the people that got sent flying.</p><p>"Its all about control. Even in magic, theres a chance for weaker spells to beat stronger ones as long as the caster has enough magic. Im sure you saw Raina display this during the rescue incident right?" Yun Yao also heard of the details of that incident from Regina and Raina.</p><p>Koneko thought for a bit and remembered the moment where Raina broke the ritual magic.</p><p>"Are you talking about the ritual magic?"</p><p>"Yes, Raina is really skillfull in controlling her mana. With her mastery of mana control she created a technique that can counter magic. She is considered by some to be every spell caster's nightmare."</p><p>Raina is absurd in the usage of mana control. Possibly on Ilya and Medea can barely compare in the whole Regulus Dominion. Ilya has told me before that Raina is extremely hard to fight against using her [Divine Forge] cause she can just mess with the process of creating the weapons. Without bringing a sword that isnt created by [Divine Forge], Ilya would find it hard to counter as Raina is the fastest when it comes to forming spells in the whole Regulus Dominion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. That's just Absurd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>8 days have passed since the start of the training camp everyone had improved lately and their chance has drastically improved against Riser in the upcoming rating game.</p><p>On the fifth day I invited Ilya to come and fight Kiba for a change of pace. Ilya agreed and helped Kiba train alongside me. Ilya has also added a lot of new demon swords to her library from fighting against Kiba and has also gave him advice on how to improve them better.</p><p>Currently everyone is taking a break and as the place where Kiba and us train is really close to the lodging everyone wanted to watch him fight against Ilya.</p><p>"Thats amazing! which sacred gear is Ilya-san using? Its so similar to Kiba's [Sword Birth] and Regina-san's [Gate of Babylon!]." Hearing her questions everyone from Regulus Dominion was an akward smile seeing the members of Rias' peerage looking at us with a curious look.</p><p>Certainly if you see it from the outside it looks like Ilya has a sacred gear. I sighed as I start explaining to the curious devils.</p><p>"You see... Ilya doesn't have a sacred gear." I said revealing the truth.</p><p>"Eh?! Then how come she can create swords like that?" Asked Issei, Everyone else also had shocked expressions.</p><p>"What Ilya is doing is technically magic." I continued saying.</p><p>"Magic? Theres no magic like that to my knowledge." Asked Rias. Growing up in the Gremory Household Rias has read and seen lots of different magic. So hearing what Ilya is doing is absurd considering that its really similar to the sacred gear that Kiba is using.</p><p>"What Ilya is using is an original magic of hers, She refer to it as [Divine Forge]. It essentially recreates any kind of weapon. Be it from her imagination and even creating a near perfect replica of a weapon she has seen."</p><p>"How is that not a sacred gear?!"</p><p>I know its pretty absurd...</p><p>"Anyway, possibly only Ilya can use that ridiculous magic." Commented Raina from the side.</p><p>"Why?" Asked Akeno curiously.</p><p>"[Divine Forge] has many strict requirements in order to be used effectively. The first one is knowledge of alchemy. Ilya is from the house of Romanov and alchemy is what she uses to form the weapons."</p><p>"The Romanov Family?" Asked Issei.</p><p>"The Romanov are a long standing family that ruled russia for 300 years. From what I heard they are descendants of some Russian heroes and are skilled in the sword and magic. They also had a lot of history with alchemy possibly one of the few remaining who practices the art in th me world." Explained Rias to Issei</p><p>Raina then continued my explaination as she is better qualified as a magic user herself.</p><p>"The second requirement is magic. One must be skilled on magic or else it wont work. She uses her vast understanding of magic to create the materials needed for the weapon. Similar to how one would create fire or lightning in using magic.</p><p>She also has an ability that she got from the Slavic God Svarog called [Metal Creation] giving her the ability give properties and attributes to the materials she uses by using already present materials. She combined this ability with [Transmutation], an art under alchemy that manipulates already existing elements." (Raina)</p><p>"She also has a background in forging due to her hobby of creating various armaments. She uses her knowledge as a basis to further improve upon the creation even exceeding it at times. " I added.</p><p>"The Romanov family also has the protection of the spirit Viy which gives her a pair of [Mystic Eyes] to see through the characteristics of the weapon. This lets her copy any weapon that she has seen given that she has the mana to do so." (Raina)</p><p>"I see then its truly dificult to copy her magic." Rias said in understanding.</p><p>"Last but not the least she possess a photographic memory. Anything she has seen once she will remember. As it would overload her brain she created a library inside her mindscape where she stores her memories and knowledge. She created another separate one for the weapons she recorded." Added Yun Yao at the side as she watches Kiba and Ilya clash.</p><p>"Then isn't this ability impractical?" Asked Rias hearing the explaination of how the magic worked.</p><p>"Thats why I said its only Ilya who could possibly use this magic. Possibly no one else will be able to replicate it."</p><p>"But how could she achieve such usage of this impractical ability?"</p><p>"Through training. Ilya is gifted and is a genius thats for sure however she could never achieve such strength without hardwork.</p><p>It took Ilya 2 years to achieve such mastery in using this magic. What your seeing right now is actually just a playful usage of her magic." I said to them. Hearing that she wasnt even serious in using [Divine Forge] shocked them.</p><p>"Do you really think thats just what she achieved in 2 years?" I asked them who is still stunned.</p><p>"You have seen my Sacred Gear before right?" I asked them.</p><p>"...you called it [Gate of Babylon] if im not mistaken." Replied Koneko remembering my explaination back at the church where we rescued Asia.</p><p>"Yes, my sacred gear lets me store countless treasures within it and fire them at ridiculous speeds towards my enemies. She have seen my usage of it a couple of time already."</p><p>Rias and the others thought back to the couple of times I used the ability. Koneko and Issei even witnessed me open over a hundred gates at once.</p><p>"Using my sacred gear I can launch hundreds of projectiles in the form of weapons each with different effects upon impact in every direction.</p><p>Ilya herself can match that output using [Divine Forge] thats how absurd her calculation abilities are." I explained to them how absurd Ilya is.</p><p>Honestly if it werent for my sister, Ilya might have been the best mage in the whole world. Her calculation abilities are unmatched and Raina can only beat her output with the use of her sacred gear. She achieved mana control at almost the same level as Raina only lacking behind a few steps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rating Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Today is finally the day of the rating game against Riser. I haven't seen how well the others improved except Kiba.</p><p>Speaking of Kiba, Ilya has imparted some of her knowledge onto Kiba letting him create stronger swords. I had to level up the swords I fired at him to break them. Which I did so he wouldnt get cocky. He will probably be surprised when he uses them later as he never noticed I used stronger weapons during our battle.</p><p>I have asked Rias to let us watch the match to which she agreed and it appears we will watch alongside Sona's peerage.</p><p>With me are Raina, Yun Yao, Ilya, Nanashi and Lily who wanted to see their students fight. Of course we also prepared some disguises towards them.</p><p>Entering the room me and Raina greeted Sona. Seeing the unknown people with us she raised a brow wondering who they were.</p><p>"These are some friends of ours who wanted to watch a rating game so they came as well."</p><p>Hearing that she nodded and greeted them as well. Her peerage introduced themselves to Lily and the others to which they also introduced themselves.</p><p>Seeing that the match is finally starting we put our focus in the screen.</p><p>"What do you think are their chances?" Asked Sona to me as we watch the rating game start.</p><p>"6 - 4, in favor of Riser." I said towards her.</p><p>Hearing me say that she was surprised as she didnt think I thought of Riser that highly.</p><p>Seeing her look I explained.</p><p>"Before being trained by us the pds would have been 8 - 2. Riser underestimates Rias' peerage too much and is not taking them seriously from what I can see. They are barely even planning a strategy. Its not like im underestimating Riser's peerage. However the reason I still rate them highly is because of Riser himself. The power of the Phenex clan is something that Rias' peerage will fond it hard to counter.</p><p>Im sure you heard of it legends? The immortal bird of flames that revives from its ashes."</p><p>Raina has inherited Solomon's wisdom and among that knowledge is the 72 Demons Solomon has contracted. Those demons are coincidentally the first ancestor of the noble houses in the underworld one of which is Phenex.</p><p>It all depends on how much power Riser can tap into from the bloodline of Phenex.</p><p>"[Dress break!]" As we were talking the screen finally showed Issei using an absurd technique to take of girl's clothes .</p><p>"What the hell...?" Even Liliane couldnt help but curse out loud.</p><p>"So thats why he approached me..." said Raina with a facepalm.</p><p>Hearing this everyone put their attention towards her.</p><p>Seeing everyone looking at her she sighed and finally explained.</p><p>"Onee-chan, you remember that I used break magic during that event in the church right?"</p><p>Hearing this I thought back a bit and recalled that she did use it to break the ritual on Asia.</p><p>"Wait did you teach him that?" I asked her. How the hell did he even learn that? That needs an absurd amount of control.</p><p>"Although I did explain how it works to him but do you really think he can learn that easily? Among the Regu- I mean our friends only Ilya and Alena can actually do it." She explained.</p><p>"Im sure Raina has also notices but that not the same Break Magic that Raina uses. Raina's ability is disrupting the flow of mana while his ability is more similar to Dispel magic. Which removes abnormal conditions. Though I dont know how that pervert came up with it." Said Ilya explaining Issei's dress break.</p><p>We then looked towards Nanashi who trained him.</p><p>Sensing our gazes Nanashi shook her head.</p><p>"I just taught him what you told me to." She said looking at me.</p><p>Issei's training consisted of building his foundations as a fighter. When he fought during the rescue event he had too many openings, he didnt even know how to fight. So I told Nanashi to just keep hitting his openings while giving him the feeling of death as we didnt have time to train him normally.  She also trained his body during those 10 days.</p><p>It did eventually work out in the end as he showed less openings from what we can see and he is decently holding up his own against his opponents being able to dodge them with ease. Although the result is good he developed a trauma towards Nanashi who trained him.</p><p>[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!]</p><p>Hearing that I smile a little. Seems like their on the lead. However this is just the beginning of the battle. If we go by numbers Raiser still has more compared to Rias. Although Issei is powered up by all 8 pawns its a double edged sword as if he gets eliminated that would be the end for Rias. Even if they improved quickly in our trainings there is so much we could do in 10 days.</p><p>It was at this moment that Koneko was attacked by Riser's queen.</p><p>Seeing this we got shocked by the sudden turn of events. However it seem like Koneko managed to survive the blow by reacting quickly.</p><p>Still the battle is pretty grim as Koneko is got slightly injured. Seeing Koneko survive, the queen launches her attacks once more as explosions rang across the battle field.</p><p>Issei and Koneko ran away while dodging the blows as they slowly got cornered.</p><p>It was then that Akeno comes in and fights the opposing Queen. During the two Queen's battle Issei and Koneko ran to join with Kiba.</p><p>"[Ride Lightning!]" Yelled out Akeno as she disappeared and appeared behind the enemy Queen and tried impaling her with a spear made out of lightning. Seeing this the opposing Queen dodged in the last moment however not before being scratched.</p><p>Seeing this I looked towards Raina and asked.</p><p>"You taught her those two techniques?"</p><p>She nodded and replied, "Yes, with those two she will be able to make better use of her position as a [Queen]."</p><p>Hearing that I nodded and returned my attention to the screen.</p><p>[Riser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire]</p><p>Kiba managed to eliminate three of Riser's pawns and joined up with Koneko and Issei.</p><p>It was then that one Riser's Knight introduced herself as Carlamaine and challenged the three of them to a battle. Seeing this I thought out loud by accident.</p><p>"Is she an idiot?"</p><p>"Yeah she probably is..." replied Raina who heard me, but who can blame us? This girl, Carlamaine challenged three people at once instead of trying to eliminate them one by one.</p><p>However it was at this time that two more people entered the fray. A blond girl who is one of Riser's [Bishop] and the other a [Rook] like Koneko.</p><p>It seems we will have a 3 on 3 battle. However Rias' side is on the disadvantage as they already fought and Koneko is injured from blocking the opposing Queen's attack.</p><p>It was then that we heard that Riser's bishop was his sister.</p><p>"Im gonna call the cops after this." Said Raina with a serious expression to which everybody nodded in agreement. Like seriously that guy must be some sick pervert to include his sister into his harem peerage. Whats worst is she looks underaged!</p><p>The opposing knight attacks Kiba as he tried to counter with the same sword he used against Freed however he slowly got overpowered. Seeing that he was being pushed back Kiba took out an ice sword and countered the Girl's flame sword.</p><p>The girl was shocked at the unexpected turn of events as she didnt expect him to have another demon sword. It appears they didn't know that Kiba's [Sword Birth] can make multiple swords of any type.</p><p>After being surpressed by Kiba the girl went nuts and started a sea of flames. The Rook on the other hand is fighting Issei and Koneko. However it seems Ravel doesnt have any plans of joining the battle.</p><p>It was then that Issei used [Dress Break] making the Rook show an opening by covering herself. Seeing this Koneko and Issei attacked her with full power ending her.</p><p>[Riser Phoenix-sama's "Rook", retires.]</p><p>[Riser Pheonix-sama's "Queen", retires]</p><p>If was followed with the announcement that Riser's queen also retired. His Queen is pretty impressive to hold on that long considering Akeno can use [Ride Lightning] and fight in close quarters.</p><p>Kiba on the other hand was pushing the knight harder and harder.</p><p>After hearing his queen being retired, Riser decided to join the fight and gone towards Rias on his own.</p><p>"This may be bad..." Yun Yao said with a serious expression.</p><p>"I agree with Yaoyao, this has certainly taken a turn for the worst. Should the king, Rias fall all of their efforts will be for naught." Said Raina with a serious expression.</p><p>Raina knows of the power of the 72 Demon houses the best as she can use them through Ars Goetia so she has some ideas of how to strong they are.</p><p>With Ars Goetia, Raina can borrow power from the 72 Demons that Solomon contracted, which are the ancestors of the 72 Pillar houses of the devils in the underworld. Although she can only use them one at a time, It is still a strong ability combined with her usage of magic.</p><p>Ravel then snapped her fingers as Riser's other knight and 2 more pawns appeared as Ravel herself prepared to fight.</p><p>The other knight took on Kiba and even out the fight putting it on a stalemate. The two pawns and Ravel took on Koneko and Issei.</p><p>Seeing the dangerous situation Issei gritted his teeth and started boosting his power. It was then that the gauntlet changed.</p><p>'Thats interesting... so there were other sacred gears that can evolve. In the entire Regulus Dominion it was only Alyssa who managed to evolved hers with the exception of Balance Breaker that Yun Yao also has.'</p><p>"Hmm? It evolved..." Raina muttured.</p><p>Looking over Ilya was also interested in this situation.  "No wait...is it releasing more of it's original power?"</p><p>"I see! So it didn't evolve like Alyssa's sacred gear but transformed closer to its original power. Something it already has but just sealed within, its similar to the Regalia we have." Rain muttured analysing the situation while discussing with Ilya.</p><p>"Its transforming closer to the Red Dragon Emperor in its prime tapping more of its power." Ilya added.</p><p>When it comes to sacred gears and magic items these two are their field of expertise. My expertise leaned more towards Holy Swords and other Mythological weapons I got from studying and researching the countless weapons in my treasury. Ilya on the other hand has knowledge on all three and would sometimes research with me regarding my weapons in the treasury.  However compared to the two I pale in regards to sacred gears, though I can still be considered and expert.</p><p>"It shouldn't be a subspecies like Alyssa's but returning to its true form." I added to their discussion to which they agreed with.</p><p>"It is proof that Issei has really grown stronger and the sacred gear responded in kind showing more of its true power. It responded to Issei's desire to win, to emerge victorious." I continued to say. Sacred Gears responds to your desires. Raina myself are examples. We both desired power and trained to get revenge on the Arclight family and our sacred gears responded in kind allowing us to tap more of its powers and even achieve balance breaker.</p><p>Sona and her peeraged just looked at us with curious expressions but didn't ask anything.</p><p>It was then that Issei transfered power to Kiba as the latter unleashed his own sacred gear to quickly end the battle. Doing so blades emerged from the ground, each of the swords that emerged was different and unique.</p><p>[Riser Phoenix-sama's 2 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", and 1 "Bishop", retires.]</p><p>The female's voice rang out announcing Issei's and the others victory and eliminating their opponents.</p><p>However things just got taken a turn for the worst as what immediately followed was bad for their side.</p><p>[Rias Gremory-sama's "Queen" retires.]</p><p>Hearing this everyone froze and looked over to the other monitor where Riser just defeated Akeno.</p><p>"This has just taken a turn for the worst." Yun Yao muttered saying what everyone was thinking.</p><p>However everyone's eyes were still in the monitor praying for our friend's victory. It all up to them now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. This time I'll take her back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>The situation is the worst possible one.</p><p>Currently Issei and the others are running towards Rias' direction. However Ravel who still survived from Issei and Kiba's attack appeared and blocked them.</p><p>Seeing Issei and the others trying to go to help Rias, Ravel attacks using her flames separating them as they dodged.</p><p>Among the three It was only Issei that managed to get through as Koneko and Kiba decided to stay and fight Ravel.</p><p>Kiba then yelled for Issei to go and help Rias while he and Koneko turn to face Ravel.</p><p>Issei who heard Kiba hesitated for a bit before running towards Rias. Arriving at the place, Issei saw Rias locked in combat against Riser as she was being supported by Asia's long ranged heals.</p><p>Seeing this he immediately went to help and fired a long ranged attack. Which Riser dodged and responded by shooting flames towards him.</p><p>Issei seeing the flames, remembered his training with Nanashi as he easily dodged the incoming flames.</p><p>It appears that Nanashi really trained him hard eh? For him to be able effortlessly dodge attacks like that in just a couple of days. He must have really done some hard training.</p><p>However it was then that the situation took a turn for the absolute worst possible scenario as Issei finally reached his limit.</p><p>[Burst!]</p><p>Issei then almost fell onto his knees and looked extremely exhausted. It appears that the boost given to him has faded and his body is now feeling the after effects from the continuous fights he had up until this point. However what followed after, dealt an even greater blow for him as their team got pushed deeper into the pit of despair.</p><p>[Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight" and "Rook" retires.]</p><p>Hearing this Issei grits his teeth and stood in front of Asia and Rias.</p><p>Asia heals his injuries and tries to lighten his exhaustion however it takes more time to do so.</p><p>Riser seeing this sent out more flames towards them which Rias tried to block but failed to do so and was sent flying back.</p><p>Issei seeing Rias hurt stood back up to protect Rias and tried fighting against Riser. However what followed after was cruel as Riser played with the exhausted Issei beating him up with countless attacks as he falls to the ground.</p><p>Each time Issei falls he would always stood back up with undying resolve and only his determination pushing him.</p><p>Seeing Issei continuing to stand back up Rias tells him to rest, saying thay its fine but the latter refuses and proceeds to stand up once more as Riser sent another attack forcing him back to the ground.</p><p>Rias who watches this saw that Issei tries standing back up had no choice but to surrender as she doesn't want him to push himself further. Issei who was trying to stand up lost his consciousness as he falls onto Rias who put his head on her lap while letting out tears.</p><p>Shortly after we heard a voice announcing Riser's victory as everyone who is in the room was silent.</p><p>'So in the end they still lost...'</p><p>Ilya and Nanashi had the same stoic faces but you can feel that they are a bit saddened by the result. Everyone else had a frown on their face. After all during the 10 day training they all became closer to Rias' peerage and those very friends and students just lost fighting for something they believed in.</p><p>I let out a sigh as we visited the injured.</p><p>Arriving at the place we saw each of them sleeping as Rias stares at them as she lets out tears for her peerage who fought so hard for her sake.</p><p>To the side was Asia who was crying. Seeing this Raina came forward and hugged her as Asia continues to cry in her embrace.</p><p>I then patted Rias' head and pulled her forward to hugged her as I let out a sigh seeing this happen.</p><p>...</p><p>After visiting them we left to go back home. Ilya and the others went back to Regulus Dominion to continue their tasks as me and Raina stayed back.</p><p>Rias' wedding has been finalized and her peerage went to the underworld to prepare with the exception of Issei who still hasn't woken up and Asia who stayed to take care of him.</p><p>After a day has passed I decided to visit Issei. Raina went to Regulus Dominion earlier to complete something she and Ilya has been working on. Medea was also helping them while I decided to stay here for now as I wanted to visit Issei and see how he is doing.</p><p>From what I heard he still hasn't woken up for a day now so I wanted to see if there is problems.</p><p>Reine has been staying at Regulus Dominion to be trained by the others so im currently alone in the house.</p><p>I then changed into a more casual attire for going outside as I dressed up with a long sleeved and a red skirt below. I also wore a golden pendant that was given to me years ago before that fateful day by mother.</p><p>Arriving at Issei's house I rang the bell and waited for someone to let me in. I waited a while and was greeted by Asia who opened the door.</p><p>It seems she was getting some towels and a water basin for Issei as she carried them while we go toward Issei's room.</p><p>"How is he?" I asked as we approached the door.</p><p>"He still hasn't woken up." Asia replied while feeling sad. Seeing this I patted her head and reassured her.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, That pervert is the Red Dragon Emperor he should be waking up soon."</p><p>Opening the door we saw Issei eho finally woke up from his rest.</p><p>"-Issei-san!"</p><p>Seeing him Asia dropped what she was holding and ran then jumped as she hugged Issei while crying.</p><p>I smile as I look over them while standing by the door keeping quiet as to not interrupt their moment.</p><p>"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds <br/>healed…… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again…… <br/>Issei-san……"</p><p>"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."</p><p>"!"</p><p>She seems very shocked at what Issei just said but after calming down she looked at Issei and asked.</p><p>"……It's not……to celebrate it……is it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. After all I already got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall." He said showing a paper with a magic circle on it.</p><p>"I'm going too!"</p><p>Asia said it without a second thought. She has a serious face. Looking like she wouldn't back down.</p><p>"You can't. You stay here Asia." Replied Issei looking worried.</p><p>It seems they still haven't noticed me here yet, and it seems akward to just say something while their having their moment...</p><p>"I don't want to! I can fight along with you, Issei-san! I learned how to use my demonic-powers! I don't want to just be protected any more!" Yelled out Asia. It seems she really took it hard. When I noticed what I was thinking.</p><p>'What am thinking? Of course she would feel like that... she had to watch as her comrades fight until they all got injured especially Issei who was beaten up in front of her. I myself would feel the same thing if I was in her shoes.'</p><p>"No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser easily <br/>and-"</p><p>"It isn't all right!"</p><p>Asia raises her voice. Her voice is mixed with her cries.</p><p>There are tears that are coming out from her green irises, and she has a <br/>very sad face.</p><p>"……You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again…… Are you going to <br/>go through all that pain again……? I don't want to see Issei-san in that state ever again……"</p><p>Im still looking for the chance to let my presence be know...</p><p>"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I <br/>saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay <br/>with you even from now on." Issei said as he held her hands and smiled at her.</p><p>Asia nods while wiping her tears.</p><p>"……Then please promise me one more thing."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Please definitely come back with Buchou-san."</p><p>Hearing this Issei nodded</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"I know you two are having a moment but I have to ask do you have a plan?" I asked them. Hearing me suddenly take made them finally notice me as Asia finally remembered my presence.</p><p>"I didn't think you woukd actually propose to Asia..." I said as I looked at Issei in amazement.</p><p>Hearing what I said the two got embarrassed. Issei noticed what he just said turned red while Asia who heard me had smoke coming out of her ears as she became really red.</p><p>Issei tried to explain but couldn't find anyway to and just gave up by the end.</p><p>After calming down, Issei's face had a serious expression as he explain to us his plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Her Virginity is Mine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>
Currently the two of us are running in the halls going towards the room where the wedding will take place.</p><p>I have decided to come with him and help. Although at first I was hesitant as I don't want to involve in the devil's politics. However I remembered what my mother told me before 'If you want to do something dont hesitate especially when its about your friends and family'</p><p>That was one of the things she taught us growing up. Thats why I helped Liliane and the others even after saving them. I know how it feels to be left alone in the work without a place to go. Luckily I had Raina to help me but what about Liliane, Nanashi, Yun Yao or Ilya? they were alone during those times. Jason and Medea had each other but they had been through much.</p><p>I wanted to give them a place to belong a place where me and Raina belong and now I want to help Rias return to the place she belongs.</p><p>'And hey whats the worst that could happen? If push comes to shove I'll only fight a Demon King.'</p><p>I thought as I smiled.</p><p>...</p><p>Along the way we have met many guards who tried to block us which we quickly dispatched. Through the halls we eventually arrived at a door where the wedding would take place.</p><p>"Issei are you ready?" I said towards him before we enter.</p><p>Hearing my question he nodded and within his eyes I could see resolve and determination.</p><p>"Then be prepared to steal the bride. Even if its a Demon King i'll have your back."</p><p>I told him, hearing this he smiled and opened the door.</p><p>Its about time I stopped holding back.</p><p>...</p><p>"Buchooooooooou!!"</p><p>Bursting into the room we attracted the attention of everyone in the hall. Looking at the guests we saw some familiar faces belonging to Kiba, Koneko and Akeno.</p><p>"Well thats certainly a flashy entrance..." I muttured as every eyes gather on us.</p><p>"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My<br/>
name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back<br/>
Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"<br/>
The hall becomes even noisier.</p><p>Without any care about them, Issei walks towards Rias and Raiser who are at the front.</p><p>Seeing Issei walk towards them the guards gathered as they shout at him.</p><p>"Hey, you! Do you know where this-"</p><p>"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!" Said Kiba as he materializes a sword and charges towards the guards.</p><p>"……You are late." Commented Koneko as she sent the guards flying.</p><p>"Ara ara, so you finally showed up." Said Akeno who sprung forward shooting lightning and blowing the guards away.</p><p>Seeing his friends fighting Issei wanted to go and fight as well but I stopped him.</p><p>"Leave this to me. This shall be my role, I'll leave the main role to you later on so save up your strength. I'll open up a path for you. Go forth and steal the bride." Hearing my words Issei nodded as I turned towards the approaching guards.</p><p>"[Enkidu!]"</p><p>I raised my hand as several golden ripples appears in the air as golden chains sprung forth and binded the approaching guards.</p><p>"Thank You."</p><p>As Issei runs towards Rias I heard him say thanks as I nodded and put my focus on the Demon King Lucifer.</p><p>Out of everyone on this hall, who is dangerous. It will be hard to escape with everyone with his presence here. Although the chances of that happening is low its better to be careful.</p><p>"Buchou—Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!!" Yelled out Issei shocking everyone in the hall.</p><p>This guy can really say the most stupidest things without hesitation. Though I have to say he is brave.</p><p>"…………!!"</p><p>Riser makes a face that you can't explain with words.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this, Riser?"</p><p>"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"</p><p>Relatives and authorised people are making unsettled faces and they are<br/>
panicking.</p><p>"It's an event that I organised."</p><p>The crimson haired Devil King said as he stood up attracting everyones attention.</p><p>Seeing this I smiled.</p><p>'As I thought it really was arranged by him. If not Issei wouldn't have gotten that ticket to come here. Although I was prepared to take him on in the worst scenario. Looks like he is also against the marriage.'</p><p>"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia. Though I didn't think he would bring soneone else with him." He said looking towards me.</p><p>To the side Issei seems shocked as he didn't realize that this person was the current Demon King Lucifer.</p><p>"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" A middle aged man yelled out.</p><p>"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining.<br/>
But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House<br/>
of Phoenix." Sirzechs replied as he turned to the noble who yelled out.</p><p>"……So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"</p><p>"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would<br/>
be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."</p><p>This guy he is totally lying! He himself thinks that the game wasnt fair so he wants to create another chance for Rias to break the marriage.</p><p>"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" Asked a crimson haired man.</p><p>By his looks he shoukd be their Father if im not mistaken.</p><p>"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a<br/>
flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."</p><p>Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Sirzech's words.</p><p>As Sirzech's looks towards Issei to ask.</p><p>"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"</p><p>Hearing Sirzech's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.</p><p>"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"</p><p>...And this overconfident idiot fell for it. I thought as I resist the urge to face palm.</p><p>"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"</p><p>"Sirzechs-sama!?"</p><p>"What are you saying!?"</p><p>Hearing his words the surrounding nobles retorted and started to criticize him. Im actually amazed that these guys can criticize someone who is a devil king.</p><p>If we go by comparison Sirzechs should be similar to Royalty in the devil world. If it was the former Lucifer they would have been killed. No wonder these fools have been so arrogant. They have gotten used to this kind of behavior.</p><p>"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are<br/>
asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A<br/>
peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"</p><p>Said Sirzechs ignoring the surrounding Nobles.</p><p>"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."</p><p>Sirzechs makes a very happy face when Issei answers him without any<br/>
pause.</p><p>"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."</p><p>With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and Issei will commence in this hall.</p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p>...</p><p>As they arrange for the match I was guided towards the Demon King Sirzechs Lucifer. Earlier some nobles were saying some things towards me such as 'how can a human be allowed in here!' Or 'someone punish this insolent human for trespassing here!'</p><p>It seemed they could somehow accept Issei as he was a Devil however when it came to me they resumed their high and mighty behavior.</p><p>Seeing that Sirzechs was not gonna do anything and just waited for me to do something. I sighed and released my aura pressuring all the people in the hall excluding Rias and her peerage and Sona's peerage who attended.</p><p>Among everyone in the hall excluding those mentioned. It was only Sirzechs and Grayfia who was still calmed. Everyone else was on the floor or on their knee.</p><p>After the show of power I suppressed it once more and asked them. "...Is there anyone else?" To which everyone just kept quiet.</p><p>Seeing this Sirzechs has an amused look as he told Grayfia invited me to go seat with them which brings us to our current situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Golden Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV.<br/>I sat with Sirzechs and the others as Sirzechs greets me.</p><p>"Greetings, this should be our first meeting. Its finally nice to meet my sister's friend." Sirzechs said to me.</p><p>"Likewise, its an honor to meet the current Demon King Lucifer." I replied to him.</p><p>"Though I didn't expect you to be the [Golden Princess]..." He said which cause me to narrow my eyes.</p><p>"I have to say those from the Regulus Dominion truly are some powerful individuals." He continued to say.</p><p>"I didn't expect someone like yourself to know of me." I said with a cold voice.</p><p>"Haha, you dont need to be so tense. I didn't say that to be against you. Im just confirming my suspicions." He said raising his to hands to his chest.</p><p>"As for how I know you. Although your fame isn't as high as the [Silver Princess] you are still well known especially by those at the top." He explained towards me in hopes of lowering my hostility.</p><p>The [Golden Princess] is a title I was given by supernatural world as no one knew of my real name. As they didnt know they decided to call me as such. The nickname was taken from my blonde hair as well as the golden lights that appear one I used my sacred gear. Even my favorite sword [Regulus] is gold in color. It also shines with gold light when I use it in techniques like [Holy Line] and such.</p><p>The [Silver Princess] on the other hand was the title given to Ilya due to her Silver hair and dress. There was the blue silver color that appears when she uses [Divine Forge].</p><p>"It seems your quite knowledgeable about us." I said as we wait for them to clear the hall.</p><p>The others that seat with us didnt mind me that much and had their attention to Issei and Riser who are about to fight.</p><p>"Well as I said before you guys are pretty faces and as one who holds the title of Demon King Lucifer I need to know of those powerful individuals who cab threaten us and your group is one of them. After all you have many terrifying fighters such as the [White Tiger Emperor], [Moonlight DeathGod], [Azure Cursed Hound], [Knight Princess], and many others."</p><p>Many of the members of Regulus Dominion are descendants of powerful beings or inheritors. All of them work hard to obtain power as they already experienced the feeling of being powerless as such we train in anyway we can. Even Ilya created a broken ability [Divine Forge] and Alyssa evolved her sacred gear and took it to greater heights that its unbelievable that its the same sacred gear.</p><p>Each of them trained to their limits to achieve their power that we have today. Although in terms of number we lose to the other factions of the world but we more than enough individual strength to match them.</p><p>"Though I have to wonder why do you need to rely on such schemes to get what you want? You as a Devil King should be powerful no?" I asked him</p><p>"Even if Im a Devil King there are some restraints on me due to having this position."</p><p>"I find your position useless." I told him bluntly.</p><p>"What do you mean? Even if your Rias' friend there are somethings you shouldn't say especially when your in their territory." He said as he narrowed his eyes and released his aura.</p><p>Without flinching I retaliated with my own aura as I look him in the eye. The other people started noticing the commotion. Seeing this we both lowered our auras as I continue speaking.</p><p>"These fools can just insult without any fear. If this was the former demon kings heads would have flied at the slightest disrespect.</p><p>These fools can act like this because you allow them to, it is because of this that they can act so arrogant. These fools has a habit of looking down on people and other races. The way I see it their not much different from the old satan faction.</p><p>You yourself is a King. Its even in your title and you yourself are within top 10 in this world so how come you have to scheme just to get what yoy want? When these very fools are under your protection. Without you and the other 3 they would have been vulnerable to the Grigori and the Heavens."</p><p>Hearing my words, Sirzechs contemplated for a bit before saying this to me with a sigh.</p><p>"Maybe you are right... however you do not know of the responsibilies I hold or how much I carry just to keep the peace in the underworld. Sure the old demon king's way would allow me more freedom but it would also make a lot of them against me and should a civil war occur it would weaken the underworld even more."</p><p>Hearing his words I sighed as I know our conversation wouldn't go anywhere.</p><p>"You Devils are really complicated. Your more greedy than humans that you would destroy yourselves. I pity people like you who works so hard to maintain the peace to protect them from destroying thenselves in greed."</p><p>As we were talking the hall was finally prepared as Issei and Riser prepares to fight.</p><p>"Well lets drop the subject shall we and focus in the fight." He said seeing that the hall is finally prepared.</p><p>I nodded towards him in agreement as we watch Issei and Riser fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Regalia and the Dragon's Vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raina's PoV<br/>I just received a message from Onee-chan that she will help out Issei take Rias back in the underworld.</p><p>These past few days I noticed that onee-chan has changed. If it was the her from before she wouldn't move unless it involved someone from regulus dominion or it had some benefits.</p><p>Originally Onee-chan didn't want to go study at Kuon Academy saying that it was useless as we already have a lot of money that can last us for years and even if we needed more she can just easily earn more. I was the one who told her that I want to study at a normal human school something that we didn't have the luxury of doing, running away from the Arclight Family with mother.</p><p>It is only last year that we managed to get into the academy and im glad we did as Onee-chan is changing for the better. I didn't want her to just focus on revenge. I want her to enjoy life. She already took it upon herself to take care of me and the people in Regulus Dominion as well. Although originally it was for revenge that we created the organization it became a place where we belong. It gave us a home. We, the children forsaken by the world who had no one to turn. We who had been betrayed by the very people we see as family, we who was used as tools and we who were scorned for their existence.</p><p>It was onee-chan who gave us that, and im sure everyone in Regulus Dominion agrees. Thats why we wanr her to be happy.</p><p>She originally didn't want to involve herself with Rias and the others and only wanted to use them to build connections with the underworld but now she treats them as friends different from us here who she treats as family. Thats why im happy for her. To be able to do something she desires except revenge. Not even thinking of the benefits.</p><p>...</p><p>Currently me along with Alena and Ilya are working on a project that we call [Project Regalia]. Based on our research on sacred gears, magic items, holy swords and other weapons like Gae Bolg.</p><p>Regalias are weapons similar to sacred gears. They have 3 activations that we refer to as [King's Verse]. Each of the verses releases a part of the regalia's power similar to how Issei evolved his sacred gear.</p><p>Onee-chan's sword [Regulus] and my [Astral Codex] are products of this project. However Onee-chan still hasn't found an opponent outside Regulus Dominion that needed her to use the 2nd Verse.</p><p>The Regalia's first verse releases the weapon's true name and unleashing its first form. Allowing one to manifest its abilities.</p><p>The second verse is similar to a sacred gear's balance breaker. It depends on the weapon as well some can be full body armor or some can be like Yun Yao's balance breaker where she materializes a materializes an over coat on her as well as a fur scarf over her.</p><p>A pair of tiger ears and tailes would also materialize. Her eyes would turn gold and become similar to that of a tiger.</p><p>[Regulus] also has a similar form where a white long coat would materialize it would have several golden engravings on it and she will be able to materialize a pair of golden wings.</p><p>Our current regalia project is for Ilya. Normally Ilya wouldn't use a weapon or a magic item as she can just materialize them using [Divine Forge] however she found it hard to keep up with Onee-chan's balance breaker so she wanted something to help her.</p><p>Ilya's [Divine Forge] is extremely taxing to use as she needs to do several processes at once. From alchemy to the calculations and even mana control. So she came up with a design for a support type Regalia that would help her.</p><p>Ilya considers Onee-chan to be her rival and Onee-chan is the same. Kn everyone in the Regulus Dominion aside from me she understands onee-chan the most. Even [Divine Forge] was inspired by Onee-chan's sacred gear. Onee-chan also have sone techniques that were inspired by Ilya as well</p><p>Some of the members even joke about that if they weren't the same gender they would have already gone out.</p><p>"Sensei, Are you there? Your daydreaming again."</p><p>Alena called out to me. Making me come out from being dazed.</p><p>"Ah sorry! Force of habit." I replied as I sometimes go on a daze when thinking about something too much.</p><p>"Focus." Said Ilya reprimanding me.</p><p>"Right lets start."</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>The hall was cleared out and it was time for Issei and Riser's rematch.</p><p>The male devil that was acting as the referee declared the start of the match</p><p>"Please start!"</p><p>Riser spreads out his flame wings and started mocking Issei.</p><p>"I already know of all about your sacred gear's abilities. It has the power to double the user's powers every 10 seconds, and it seems you gained the ability to transfer power to your allies. Although It is powerful you won't be able to beat me."</p><p>Riser has a point as Issei needs to wait every 10 seconds to boost his own power and even that has a limit. Not to mention Riser wont give him that luxury. He is also without any allies as its a duel. Issei wont be able to use his transfer ability in this case.</p><p>"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."</p><p>"...Issei?" Hearing his declaration Rias became confused.</p><p>'I see so he has already decided to use that from the start.'</p><p>Unknowingly I let out a small smile hearing his declaration. Seeing that Sirzechs who is seated beside me asks.</p><p>"Is something the matter?"</p><p>"Just watch the Red Dragon Emperor will surprise us." I replied to him.</p><p>Even if the odds here are against Issei he will win Im sure of that. Out of all the devils here only Rias and her peerage believes Issei will win. Sirzechs himself does not believe that he will be victorious and is doing a final gamble as a way of helping Rias.</p><p>This is the last chance Sirzechs can give to Issei. If he fails even Sirzechs won't have anyway out of this situation to help Rias. Worst come to worst I'll have to intervene so you better make this count!</p><p>"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!"</p><p>...</p><p>Issei's PoV<br/>I know that the odds are stacked against me. Even if Regina-san can help me take away Buchou from here what would follow is we will be declared as traitor devils.</p><p>Im really thankful for Regina-san, although she is a quiet person and seems cold. She really takes care of her friends. Just remembering what she told me before almost made me cry at that moment.</p><p>[Flashback]<br/>"Issei are you ready?</p><p>Issei nods</p><p>"Then be prepared to steal the bride. Even if its a Demon King i'll have your back."</p><p>[Flashback ends]</p><p>Those words really means a lot to me. That she would even take on the devil king just to help me.</p><p>I know that without this Boosted Gear I am nothing however that doesnt mean I won't back down without a fight!</p><p>I take a deep breath and closed my eyes as I remember what Regina-san told me as we ran through the halls.</p><p>["Listen up, I know you probably know this already but let me remind you once more. The sacred gear responds to the power of desire. Wish for it and the sacred gear will respond."]</p><p>I opened my eyes and shouted towards her. The one I vowed to protect. Please give me strength.</p><p>"Buchou! Please allow me to use [Promotion] here!"</p><p>I yelled out toward Buchou. Hearing my words she nodded as I initiate promotion.</p><p>"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"</p><p>I reaffirmed once more the vow I did that night on the mountain.</p><p>"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"!"</p><p>I have already failed once to protect that promise. I failed to hang onto you. However that will be the last time!</p><p>"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"</p><p>For everyone who helped me arrive at this point. To my comrade Devils, to those instructors on the mountain, even to my scary teacher Nanashi-san, to Regina-san who stood behind my back and cleared open a path for me to arrive here and most of all for Buchou.</p><p>I WILL WIN!</p><p>"Shine!! Over Boost!!" <br/>[Welsh Dragon over booster!!!]</p><p>LETS GO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dragon vs Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After yelling out his vow and promise Issei faces towards Riser once more and yelled out his determination.</p><p>"Shine!! Over Boost!!"</p><p>[Welsh Dragon over booster!!!]</p><p>As he yelled out red armor manifested around his entire body.</p><p>So he made the Red Dragon Emperor take a physical form...</p><p>If im not wrong that should be an inferior version of his supposedly balance breaker in the future and now he will show us a glimpse of its power.</p><p>I take out a recording device so the guys back at Regulus can watch and for Ilya and the others to analyze the Boosted Gear.</p><p>After transforming he gathered Demonic power in his hands and shot it towards Riser.</p><p>Thats pretty powerful and big as well...</p><p>It appears even Riser is shocked at the size and power of that attack. He must have never expected an attack of that scale.</p><p>Seeing its power Riser chooses to dodge it instead of blocking it. Issei seeing this predicted the direction where Riser escaped and jumped towards him and punches him in the face and sent him flying.</p><p>Nanashi's training seems to be having an effect as he started to control it better as time passes. Not bad for his first time using it.</p><p>Riser who recovered sent out his flames in an attempt to gain some distance from Issei who dodges his flames effortlessly. The boosters on his armor further pushing his speed to greater heights.</p><p>"Riser! This will not be like before!" Issei yelled out as he sent out another attack in the form of a projectile like beam earlier.</p><p>"Shitty dragon brat! I'll admit at this moment your a monster however the final one who will be victorious is me! I will beat you down once more infront of your master! Prepare yourself!"</p><p>The wings behind him blazed bright as he met Issei's attack with his flames to block the attack.</p><p>A whirlwind of flames enveloped the entire hall so poweful that even the devils are starting to send out barriers to prevent it from spreading.</p><p>"Come dragon brat and taste the flames of the Phenex family! The very flames that came from the immortal bird. Come and taste it with your body!" Riser yelled out in anger as he sent waves of flames towards Issei.</p><p>Issei dodged it and sent a fist towards Riser's face as the later sent out a fist of his own.</p><p>"Fall down dragon brat!"</p><p>"Not this time fire chicken!"</p><p>The two exchanged blows as the surroundings got damaged from the after effects of each of their attacks.</p><p>...</p><p>Issei's PoV<br/>Damn it hurts, it feels like im gonna die. I wanna leave. The more I exchange blows with him the more I feel the difference between use.</p><p>Am I actually scared? No! I MUST NOT BE AFRAID! I will win this! For everyone who helped me come this far!</p><p>Why would I be afraid of him! Compared to Nanashi-sensei's killing intent this is nothing!</p><p>[Flashback]<br/>"Are you afraid?" Asked Nanashi-sensei seeing me trembling.</p><p>I nodded while shaking.</p><p>"Then get stronger. If your afraid to get hit, Dodge. Don't show any openings, always focus on the battle and look for your opponent's openings and most of all..."</p><p>She places her right hand into her katana as she prepared to unsheathe her blade, her killing intent gathered with each passing moment.</p><p>"Dont die."</p><p>[Flashback end]</p><p>Remembering Nanashi-sensei's words I carefully watch Riser as he attacks.</p><p>Thats when I noticed it. Riser may be strong but compared to Nanashi-sensei who does not make any mistakes he has a lot of openings in his attacks. As each moment passed I begin to see his attacks more clearer.</p><p>Finding an opening I yelled out prepared to punch using my right fist.</p><p>"I will beat you!!!"</p><p>[BOOST!]</p><p>"Raaaaa!!!" I gathered demonic energy in my right hand and punched him flying towards the wall.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>As the two of then exchanged blow for blow, I noticed that Issei is able to dodge more attacks as time passes.</p><p>Wait isnt that [Foresight]?!</p><p>Foresight is technique created by Nanashi and was perfected furthermore by the fighters of Regulus Dominion.</p><p>Each of the swordmen and close combat fighters of Regulus Dominion was taught by Nanashi of the technique and we worked together to perfect it. It was pretty hard to master and til now we are still improving on it.</p><p>Nanashi is the best at using the technique and created a variation of it called [Asura's Foresight]. A higher level od the skill where she can see everything that can happen in the next couple of seconds into the future.</p><p>[Foresight] is a technique that lets us see through our opponents more clearly. It is a type of passive technique that lets us see through an opponent's attack a few seconds into the future.</p><p>This is the reason why Nanashi is such a terrifying opponent as she mastered the technique to the degree of being able to see through an opponent's openings so quickly. It was based on her years of being an assassin that she was able to attain such mastery of the skill. It requires a lot of observation and predictions and Nanashi 9.9/10 of the time would correctly predict her opponent's next move.</p><p>As such the only way to counter her is to use an attack that is so hard to counter even if she can see it. The swordsmen of Regulus Dominion even gave her the nickname [Cyclops] due to her way of fighting.</p><p>Although Issei's [Foresight] still cannot compare to us who trained with it for years its still enough to turn the tides of battle.</p><p>Riser who was hit with Issei's punch got sent flying into the wall. It was during this time that Issei's balance breaker also ended leaving him exhausted as he looked towards Riser who is similarly exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>The House of Phenex is famous for their immortality with it they are almost unbeatable, however there is still a limit to it and there are many ways around it.</p><p>The first one is to overwhelm them with enough damage at once that their regeneration cannot handle. Eventually they would tire out as their ability is extremely mentally taxing.</p><p>The second is similar to first. It is simple really. You just need to use an attack where it kills them in a single round where nothing of their body would remain.</p><p>The third is using something to counteract the regeneration. If something damages them at the same speed they regenerate it would effectively counteract their healing or at the very least slow it down, but this usually depends on the Phenex you are fighting as the stronger ones have a faster regeneration speed.</p><p>Of course you could also seal their ability using a special power like Belial's [Worthless] or seal the Phenex themself to buy enough time to prepare an attack that can kill them in one hit.</p><p>Another are mental and soul attacks. Their power only affects the physical body. Although rare few beings are capable using it, few beings are capable of resistance. Those who have a strong mind can resist it though it usually depends on how strong the mental attack is.</p><p>Those that attack the soul are also extremely effective even to the most powerful of beings as the soul is extremely vulnerable. Of course granted that you have a technique that is capable of harming the soul in the first place.</p><p>However most soul attacks are dangerous as you would use your own soul to power up the attack and doing so would damage it in the unlikely event that they can defend against them or counters it. It also makes your soul vulnerable to attacks.</p><p>As for why im explaining this, its because Issei used one of the counters, that I told him earlier.</p><p>Before coming here at Issei's house he told me that he wanted something to counter the Phenex's immortality. So I explained the different ways to overcome it, thinking deeply things he thought of was holy water. Which is actually viable as the Phenex Clan are still devils unlike the original Phoenix.</p><p>The problem is how will Issei use it. Issei himself is still a devil and its extremely lethal to devils like him. However what he showed, shocked us. He said that he gave his arm to the Red Dragon Emperor for him to use his balance breaker for a limited time, and the duration would only be 10 seconds.</p><p>However since he gave his arm to the Red Dragon Emperor, it is technically a dragon's arm not a devil so he is now able to use it.</p><p>Looking at the scene right now he succeeded and Riser's regeneration is being slowed down by the holy water. He also had a cross in his hand as he punched Riser's face.</p><p>[BOOST!]</p><p>As Riser's face got hit, Issei also transfered power to the holy water.</p><p>"Boosted gear gift!"<br/>[TRANSFER!]</p><p>Riser who was hit by this cried out in pain</p><p>"Ah! Damn you!"</p><p>Issei just kept hitting him with the cross on his left hand. Riser tried to retaliate but Issei easily dodged the attacks using [Foresight] and punched Riser once more.</p><p>"Fall down already!!" He yelled out as he swung his left hand.</p><p>Hitting one more time he sent Riser back a few distance away from him. Riser who was sent backwards fell to the ground and didn't seem to be recovering. It appears he lost consciousness.</p><p>Issei seeing this let out a sigh.</p><p>Looking at his victory I let out a smile and looked towards Sirzechs who seemed content with the result.</p><p>Feeling my gaze he looked at me and said, "You were right, He truly let us see an interesting match."</p><p>Rias then came towards Issei as her Father, Sirzechs and me walked towards them.</p><p>"Nice job." I said as I patted his head.</p><p>Hearing me Issei looked towards me as he hugs Rias and bowed his head.</p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p>He then took out the magic-circle paper that he had and used the other side of it.</p><p>Light shined as a griffon appeared in front of it.</p><p>"Roar!"</p><p>The griffon who appeared roared as Issei looks towards me</p><p>"Its fine. I have my own ride go on ahead. I'll see you at school."</p><p>Hearing that he let out a smile and flew with Rias on the griffon.</p><p>A person from the Phenex house demanded an explanation and telling us to hand over Issei to them for the crime of trespassing on an event held by nobles.</p><p>Hearing this I was prepared to step in however Sirzechs held my shoulder and stepped forward.</p><p>"I do apologize for what happened and will give you an explanation. I will ask that we talk about it on a later date."</p><p>The man who I presumed to be the Phenex Head wanted to argue a bit more but eventually sighed and agreed for them to talk in a few days.</p><p>After discussing the date of the talks he went back to check on Riser.</p><p>"Will there be any problems?" I asked Sirzechs.</p><p>"Its fine, I'll deal with it. After all like you said I can only scheme to get what I want. Its the least I can do." He replied with a teasing tone.</p><p>"You..." I was gonna retort but just leave it at that and sighed.</p><p>"Rias' Peerage should be fine staying here right?" To which he nodded.</p><p>"I see... then if heres nothing else I'll head back. I'll talk to you again later properly as this situation isn't the best of first meetings.<br/>I'm still allowed to come here right?" I asked him since I technically helped crash a pure blood noble's wedding.</p><p>"Of course." He then gave me a badge like object.</p><p>"What is this?" I asked at him curiously. It had a spell symbol that belonged to the house of Gremory however below was a name written, 'Sirzechs Lucifer'.</p><p>"Its an authorization of sorts. We cant have humans coming in to the devil's area just like that. Some guards would probably apprehend you, but with that you could visit without problems." He explained.</p><p>I thought for a bit and gave him a device that looks similar to a phone.</p><p>"Take it, its a communications tool developed by [Regulus Dominion]. Using it you can contact me. Just pour demonic energy and find my name there to use it." I told him.</p><p>Having a connection with someone influential in the underworld especially a Demon King would be really useful.</p><p>I then suddenly remembered something. I never really introduced myself have I? He only knows me as the [Golden Princess].</p><p>"Now that I think about it we never really properly introduced our selves." He said to me remembering. He would need to know my name to contact me which caused him to remember.</p><p>My name is the only one there as thats my spare device. Before giving it to him I inputted my name there for him to contact me.</p><p>"Ah right, might be a bit late but...<br/>I'm Regina Gilgamesh-Regulus, supreme leader of the [Regulus Dominion]." I said with a noble's bow for girls as I held the tip of my skirt while putting one of my right foot at the back of the other.</p><p>From a young age we were taught such mannerisms by our mother at a young age as the Arclight are still nobles on the surface and she wanted us to learn of a noble's behavior. Although honestly I found it a waste of time and only used them in formal events which are very few.</p><p>Looking back at it now she probably had a faint hope and dreams that we would be accepted by the house, though in the end it was them who pushed us into despair.</p><p>I introduced myself including my position. Although I didn't need to give it, I find it appropriate so he knows who he is dealing with and the authority I hold within the organization. Maybe in the future we could be allies with a treaty.</p><p>Hearing my title he was a bit shock as few people in the world know that I am the organization's leader. He regained his bearing and introduced himself.</p><p>"I am Sirzechs Lucifer who holds the title of Demon King Lucifer in the underworld nice to meet you."</p><p>"Likewise." I replied as we shook hands.</p><p>"Do you need a ride home? I could prepare a griffon if you want." He asked me</p><p>I was planning on summoning something from my treasury however riding a Griffon does sound interesting as I never rode one before.</p><p>"I'll take you up on your offer." He then gave me a paper similar to Issei's paper.</p><p>"You can use that to summon and control the Griffon. You can also keep it as a gift from me." He said as I looked at the paper.</p><p>I nodded at him and summoned a griffon.</p><p>"Well see you." I said as I gave out a light smile as I take off. He nodded and waved a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The King of Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirzech's PoV<br/>Regina is an interesting girl. Although its hard to tell with her face that is expressionless most of the time. She is a caring girl as she came to back up Issei by coming here.</p><p>She also smart and capable judging from the when they entered the hall from the aura she released. With that action she told us who is supporting Issei. It acted as a warning as well as a show of power towards me.</p><p>She is a good friend for Rias to have, as not anyone would have the courage to come here even if she is strong. Especially since she knows of the possibility of taking on a Demon King in their own territory.</p><p>"Grayfia what do you think of her?" I asked my [Queen], Grayfia as we walked back to the office to deal with some paperwork.</p><p>"She is dangerous." She said simply with a serious look.</p><p>I also agree with her statement. She was incredibly powerful. Im not sure what else she is hiding but her sacred gear is seriously terrifying.</p><p>"The aura she released reached satan class. From that we can see that she is at least on par with the other demon kings." Grayfia concluded.</p><p>"Im not so sure about that. Even I would have a hard time against her." I told her.</p><p>Hearing me she was slightly confused and shocked.</p><p>"You forgot she had a sacred gear."</p><p>"You mean those chains?" She said doubtful.</p><p>"You think those chains are weak?" I asked her, to which she answered with a nod.</p><p>"Those golden chains are called [Enkidu] they are the chains of heavens that bind the Gods. The more divinity a person has, the tighter those chains become." (Sirzechs)</p><p>Hearing what I said she was shocked.</p><p>"The reason they were so weak looking that you could break them easily is because it was against devils. If it was a God they would find it hard to escape, and from what I see she held back by quite a lot when she used those chains earlier as even if it was weapon to bind Gods it shouldn't be that weak against non-divines." (Sirzechs)</p><p>"However if thats the case I don't see whats so powerful about her sacred gear as it only has that purpose."</p><p>"Thats not her sacred gear." I told her simply.</p><p>"What!?" She asked with an expression of disbelief.</p><p>"You probably didn't notice as she only used the chains but her sacred gear was those golden ripples that appeared when the chains appeared."</p><p>I look at her who is listening with a serious expression.</p><p>"Her sacred gear is called, [Gate of Babylon]. Inside it is a treasury which has all the world's treasure. Have you heard of Gilgamesh?"</p><p>"It was on her name when she introduced herself." She said.</p><p>"Yes, that means she is that person's descendant."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Gilgamesh is the King of Uruk, Humanity's first civilization.  He was the king of humanity's oldest civilization which later laid the foundations of the human world for the next generations. He lived in the age of the oldest of Gods. Even before various mythologies came to exist. Even before the time of the Devils and the Biblical God. When the Gods of Ancient Mesopotamia roamed the world. Although now they have disappeared the power they once held is terrifying." I look towards her who had a serious expression and listening intently. Gilgamesh's legend is quite old and most people forgot about it nowadays.</p><p>"Gilgamesh who lived in that period had power that rivals the strongest of Gods."</p><p>"How was he so powerful? Even in the past years only few Humans are capable of fighting Gods and he can fight the strongest of them?" Grayfia replied with a face of disbelief.</p><p>"[The Gate of Babylon.]" I told her.</p><p>"Her Sacred Gear?"</p><p>"Yes, Her Sacred gear is that powerful." I saw that she still doesn't believe me so I continued and explained the Sacred Gear in detail.</p><p>"Technically the [Gate of Babylon] isnt a sacred gear as it wasn't made by the Biblical God. It is a unique creation that later became under the classification of weapons that are [Sacred Gears]. Its classification is that of a Longinus like the [Boosted Gear].</p><p>Unlike the well known 13. It was forgotten through time as in history only 3 people ever held it to this day.</p><p>The first was the original Gilgamesh the king of uruk.<br/>The second was the human who later became called the [Godslayer] who's name was lost in time and finally Regina the current holder.</p><p>It is a unique sacred gear that is only passed down through Gilgamesh's own descendants.</p><p>Inside the sacred gear is a treasury referred to as the Golden Capital. In Gilgamesh's legend he collected every treasures in the world and among them was an unnamed storing device which later became the [Gate of Babylon]. Initially it was just a storing device that Gilgamesh used to store his treasures.</p><p>However it later evolved and became the first sacred gear before even the concept of sacred gears and longinus existed as this was a time from before the Biblical God was born, before he created the concept of sacred gears.</p><p>When the first civilization fell all the treasures in the treasury was dispersed around the world through various means eventually landing on the hands of various heroes of legends as well as in the hands of Gods." (Sirzechs)</p><p>"Wait if that is so how come it still has items inside?" (Grayfia)</p><p>"As it evolved it developed another ability. Even treasure inside it was recorded and the [Gate of Babylon] created a copy of those very treasures in their strongest state.</p><p>It also gained the ability to add records of weapons that weren't even inside of it and created later on as the basis used for those weapons were the treasures within the [Gate of Babylon itself. The sacred gear replicated those treasures inside of it and till this day it continuous to increase. However the only weapons it can recreate are those created later on that are derived from the treasures within. As such those that aren't derived from the treasury cannot be copied.</p><p>"But if its a storage type sacred tool. why was it so powerful? I get that it can recreate various legendary weapons but that wouldnt justify it classification as a longinus."</p><p>"You remember those golden ripples I mentioned earlier right? Those are where the weapons come from. Regina can shoot hundreds of weapons that came from different legends and myths around the world throughout history at extreme speeds.</p><p>Each of those weapons has a legend of their own and each individual projectile that shoots has different effects. If she wishes she could just fire countless holy swords from history in the hall earlier. Even famous swords like Excalibur, Joyeux, Caliburn and Durandal are within the treasury in their most powerful states.</p><p>The amount of dead devils would be astonishing should she really shoot those swords. As only a few of the devils would survive being shot by an uncountable amount of holy swords at succession."</p><p>Hearing Sirzech's explanation, Grayfia finally understood how terrifying Regina really is.</p><p>"Then doesnt that mean the only way for is to fight her is through close combat? As the projectiles that came from the sacred gear is fatal, Attacking in short range would be the only way to fight against her."</p><p>"From what I heard from Rias, Regina is also a capable swordswoman and the aura she released is Satan class. So I doubt close combat would also work that easily. From what I think, Its not impossible for her to fight in close combat while launching swords at you." Said Sirzech with a sigh.</p><p>"Then doesnt she have too many counters? Against Devils she can use Holy Swords, Against Dragons she can use dragon slaying swords, Against Angels and Fallen Angels she can just use Demon Swords. Thats too absurd." Grayfia said with shock as even the known longinus doesnt have that much versatility and has each of their own weaknesses such as the [Boosted Gear] being weak to those with dragon slaying swords.</p><p>"Yes and whats worst is that the weapons inside as at their strongest states. It basically derives the weapon's strongest state so the weapons she can pull out are terrifying as you wont know what effect the weapons has.</p><p>Due to this property of the sacred gear it gives Gilgamesh the title of 'King of Heroes' as the weapons inside his treasury are those that are later used by various heroes in different legends and myths."</p><p>"Then what can we do against her?" Asked Grayfia as she has no idea how to deal with her.</p><p>"Nothing, the only weakness she has is that she is human and their lifespan is quite short and keeping friendly ties with her should be good for now as from what I have seen she has a good personality and I quite like her a bit. Having the current King- no rather Queen of Heroes as an ally is better as an enemy right?" Said Sirzechs with a chuckle.</p><p>Sirzechs and Grayfia doesnt know of Regina's lineage as a Fallen Angel as she used an item that conceals her fallen angel lineage. If they knew they wouldnt think that she would die of old age on the contrary she would live for quite a long time and have a lot more time getting much stronger and as for weaknesses, as Regina is half fallen angel, demon swords would work quite well against her. Though not as much as pure blood fallen angels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Akihabara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman was watching her two children play at their backyard. Looking around the place you could see fields as far as the eyes see and several houses that were far from each other. This was the countryside where they stay.</p><p>The woman had a smile on her face as she watch the two children ran around.</p><p>The woman then called them to have lunch. The two exhausted children then quickly ran towards their house to have lunch.</p><p>"Regina, Raina its time to eat!"</p><p>The two children immediately went inside the house to eat lunch. Afterwards the family of three sat on their porch with the two children on the woman's lap. It was then Regina asked the woman a question.</p><p>"Hey Mom, what was Dad like?"</p><p>Hearing this question, the woman was slightly startled before letting out a gentle smile.</p><p>"He was how to say it... carefree and laidback. However he would be serious when it matters. He is someone who deeply cares for those he considers his family, and most of all he is a pervert." The woman said that last part with a gentle laugh.</p><p>"Come to think of it I never told you his name did I?"</p><p>"Your Father's name is..."</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>The sun shines through the curtains in the window shining on my face as I opened my eyes. Finally waking up I got up and sit on the bed.</p><p>"Its been a while since I dreamt of Mom..."</p><p>I said with a slight melancholy. It seems I really miss mom huh...</p><p>Its been a day since I came back from the underworld. Raina and Reine are still at Regulus Dominion.</p><p>Raina is currently creating a new Regalia along with Ilya and Alena. Reine on the other hand is still training with Yun Yao, Setanta and the others.</p><p>Like yesterday Im currently alone in my home as I have nothing to do. Today was Saturday and we don't have school so Raina still hasn't come back.</p><p>After a while I got up and prepared myself and ate breakfast, since Reine isn't here today I cooked my own food and ate alone.</p><p>When I was done with breakfast I took a shower and wondered what I should do today.</p><p>"I should go outside since its been a while..." I thought out loud.</p><p>Thinking for a moment I decided to go to Akihabara after changing clothes. I wanna see some new releases as its been a while since I've indulged in anime.</p><p>Lately I have been pretty busy with helping Rias and the others and investigating our enemy's movements. Thankfully Ilya is quite capable in managing the organization so I can focus on my tasks and help out Rias and the others.</p><p>The Chaos brigade has started recruiting more members from other mythologies.</p><p>We on the other hand declined their offer as too many of our enemies have gathered there and it would be extremely dangerous to join as they would be able to quickly identify us.</p><p>Whats worst is their leader Ophis is really just a puppet at this point. She kinda reminds me of Shiro when she was just created, Her mind is similar to that of a child and is too naive.</p><p>From what I know Ophis has stayed in the dimensional gap her whole life and only left when Great Red came in being and kicked her out.</p><p>Going to the house's backyard I summoned [Vimana] from within the treasury. Shortly after a golden flying contraption has appeared.</p><p>[Vimana] was a treasure derived from the aircrafts created by humanity as well as a flying fortress of the same name from Hindu Mythology. It was created by the [Gate of Babylon] using its ability to reproduce treasures that are derived from the treasures within it. [Vimana] was a result of that as it can considered the peak "True" version of those very aircrafts. Though I also heard the Gilgamesh had it when he was alive so im not really sure.</p><p>I then sat on the throne of [Vimana] and started flying as I activated the optical camouflage and stealth functions.</p><p>Arriving in the sky above Akihabara I leapt off [Vimana] as I wore [Hade's Deathcap] while I returned [Vimana] into the treasury. I landed using magic in a deserted alleyway then I removed [Hade's Deathcap].</p><p>I then joined with the crowd and went towards the shop I used to frequently go to.</p><p>Going inside I noticed a lot of people and a girl asking the clerk about the new magical girl series. She also appeared to be cosplaying as a magical girl from a series I dont recognise.</p><p>Ignoring them I went to go to the new release section and took a look at some novels and anime dvds and go to the counters.</p><p>When I walk towards the counter I didn't see the girl again and figured she already left.</p><p>As I was on my way there I noticed a guy wearing a large overcoat on him. He had black hair with golden bangs and a goatee. He is at the magical girl section and is looking at the cover of a dvd. He is looking at it as if he is some researcher inspecting some new data.<br/>When I walked pass him I heard him some stupid things such as how they made the boobs too small and what not.</p><p>'Issei and him would probably get along really well... This country has too nany weirdoes...' I thought with a twitching face. Resisting the urge to facepalm.</p><p>Ignoring him I go towards the counter and paid for the stuff I took.</p><p>I also went towards a couple more stores and looked at their merchandise and bought some more stuff.</p><p>After shopping I went towards a secluded alley deprived of people and put the stuff in the [Gate of Babylon] and went back out to the main street.</p><p>I checked the time and noticed its almost lunch time so I went to look for a restaurant.</p><p>As I was looking for somewhere to dine. A couple of guys came to me.</p><p>"Hey little sis, you alone? Wanna have some fun?" Asked the toughest looking guy.</p><p>Ignoring them I walk away when suddenly a guy tried to grab my hand. Seeing this I dodged his hand slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Come on, beautiful don't be shy." Another one said.</p><p>'This is really getting annoying'</p><p>As I was planning to knock them all out and maybe break a couple of bones. Another person appeared as he held the hand that was once again approaching me.</p><p>"Hey thats not how to treat a lady."</p><p>I look towards him and saw that it was the guy who was looking intently at the cover earlier.</p><p>Unintentionally I muttured.</p><p>"Ah... its the pervert from the shop."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Hearing what I said the man had a cramp smile.</p><p>"... Jou-chan what?"</p><p>"Ah sorry its just that I saw you 'inspecting' some 'art' earlier in the shop." I said using some of the words he described the 'art' earlier.</p><p>Hearing me say that his smile twitched a bit, he then turned his attention to the thugs.</p><p>"Stay out of this!" One of the tried to grab his collar as he dodged and trip the guy.</p><p>"You bastard!" Another punched towards him as the pervert caught her arm and kneed him in the stomach.</p><p>Seeing this the other thugs also attacked and got beaten up.</p><p>He is pretty skilled. Is he practicing sone martial art?</p><p>After that he scared off the thugs from earlier and now was trying to explaining to me 'art'.</p><p>"Jou-chan, im telling you I am not a pervert."</p><p>"Sure..." I replied still skeptical.</p><p>This went back and forth as he eventually he just gave up and put his hand to his head.</p><p>"I give up." He said.</p><p>Hearing this I let out a chuckle. Seeing this he knew I was teasing him.</p><p>"You..." He had a tired expression on his face when he saw me teasing him.</p><p>"Im Regina, Whats your name uncle?"</p><p>Hearing me call him Uncle he once more had a twitching smile. He then thought of something and wanted to tease me.</p><p>"Ne... Regina-chan you want to know my name?" He asked with a teasing smirk. Seeing that smile annoyed me a bit.</p><p>"Not really, I'll just call you uncle..." I told him while a little annoyed at the look on his face.</p><p>"Wa... Wait Regina-chan I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Hearing that he panicked for a bit before trying to tell me his name.</p><p>"Nah its fine, I'll just call you uncle." I told him. Seeing this he just gave up and went with it.</p><p>"Ah right, Uncle I'm heading out for lunch wanna come? I'll treat you as thanks for helping me."</p><p>Although I could have handled it alone, he did help me so I should at least treat him lunch.</p><p>"Sure, where do you wanna go?" He asked me.</p><p>"I was planning on looking for some restaurants but those guys came and bothered me. Do you know any place?"</p><p>Thinking for a bit. He thought of somewhere and took me.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Its a surprise." He then thought of something and asked me,"your fine with anywhere right?"</p><p>"Yeah should be fine." I told him. I don't mind even if the restaurant is expensive. I have a lot of money and we sisters rarely use them.  As such they are just accumulating in my bank account.</p><p>After a while we arrived at a restaurant called 'Cafe Stile'</p><p>"Cafe Style? Its a maid cafe..." I then looked at the sign and muttered</p><p>I then noticed that it was a maid cafe and turned to him with a questioning expression.</p><p>"What? The food is delicious and its interesting here."</p><p>I'll take that I guess... For now...</p><p>We then entered the cafe and were greeted by a little girl.</p><p>"Onii-chan, Onee-chen welcome~"</p><p>Seeing the little girl I looked at Uncle with disgust. Uncle who noticed my stare immediately denied it.</p><p>"Wait!!! Im not into little girls!" He denied.</p><p>I just kept staring at him. This time grabbing my phone</p><p>Uncle Seeing this yelled out.</p><p>"Im really not!"</p><p>"Fine, I'll believe you this time Uncle." I told him trying hard not to laugh.</p><p>We then got a seat for two people. Looking around I saw that the waitresses were doing some characters. One was a Sadist, another was a tsundere, an onee-san, an idol and the imouto type that greeted us earlier.</p><p>"You really have a diverse range of taste." I told him looking around.</p><p>"Im not a lolicon! I keep telling you." He said, misunderstanding what I meant.</p><p>I didn't bother trying to correct him as his expressions are quite fun to watch.</p><p>As expected Its quite fun to tease him.</p><p>"Ok, ok. Lets just order." I told him.</p><p>After eating at Cafe Style we went around looking at the different stores in Akihabara.</p><p>Uncle introduced me to the new anime this season and we seemed to click together as we talk about different animes.</p><p>"Hey have you heard of 'date a spirit'?" I asked him.</p><p>"Oh that one where the main character seals the spirit girl's powers. Yeah their powers are interesting. Especially the villains who could match them with technology. Though I find that part ridiculous."</p><p>"Have you watched 'Doratora' ? " He asked me.</p><p>"Yeah I have, it was a nice show and I find you and the MC have some similarities." I told him.</p><p>"What?! Does my eyes look scary?" He asked startled.</p><p>"No, your both lolicons." I teased him.</p><p>"I keep telling you im not!"</p><p>As we walked we noticed an internet cafe. With a poster on it. It shows a poster that has a name 'GLORY'.</p><p>"Hmm? Have you played glory?" He asked me</p><p>"Yes, I have played before. It was pretty nice."</p><p>"Lets play?" He said pointing at the internet cafe.</p><p>"Sure." I said as I looked at my watch. I had plenty of time to spare.</p><p>I took out my card from within my bag. Well thats what it looks like outside but I actually took it from my treasury.</p><p>We quickly found two seats and started playing.</p><p>Me and Uncle went around and cleared some dungeons. During this period we obtained a lot of loot and massacred a lot of players.</p><p>"Damn uncle your really good." I told him. As I maneuvered my character to attack the enemy while he knocks them upward.</p><p>I used the Blademaster class under the swordsman class where as he went with a mage class called Battlemage.</p><p>"Your not bad yourself. Now lets end these f*ckers!" He yelled out as we proceeded to massacre the players.</p><p>5 hours have passed and our last hour is almost done. Finishing up I saw that it is now almost 6pm and I should start heading home.</p><p>Me and Uncle already exchanged phone numbers and promised to hang out sometimes. For an older guy he is fun to hang out with.</p><p>Uncle proposed to send me to the station as its already getting dark as the sun started to set. Originally I planned to take [Vimana] back home but I don't wanna show it to normal people. It is also rude to decline his offer so I'll take the train back home.</p><p>'Now that I think of it, I never really heard Uncle's name. Even on the phone I just labeled him as 'uncle' I should as him before I leave at the station.' I thought as we walk.</p><p>On the way towards the station I noticed that the area was deserted. Which is kinda weird and its been a while since we last saw another person.</p><p>It was then at this moment that uncle suddenly grabbed my shoulder with a serious expression. I was about to ask him whats the problem when I noticed several presences around us.</p><p>They were Fallen Angels... around us. Sh*t! I was too relaxed the whole day and didn't noticed that we were followed from the internet cafe.</p><p>A spear of light then appeared and was thrown towards us. Uncle then extended his hand forward and a magic circle appeared and blocked the spear of light.</p><p>"Wha..." From the sudden action I was shocked as I didn't think Uncle was also from the supernatural side of the world.</p><p>"Rogue Fallen Angels..." Uncle muttured.</p><p>"We will kill you!!!" Yelled one of them. "Az-"  however before he could finish Uncle killed him.</p><p>"Stop or this girl would get hu-"<br/>Another one then appeared and wanted to take me as a hostage. However golden ripples in the air appeared as countless blades impaled him.</p><p>"... so you are a sacred gear user." Uncle said with wide eyes. He didnt expect me to also be a part of the supernatural world.</p><p>"I myself was shocked that Uncle was also from the supernatural world." I told him as I impaled the fallen angels with swords from the [Gate of Babylon]</p><p>"This is my first time seeing a sacred gear like this. Its also pretty powerful."</p><p>"Your not bad yourself, Uncle. Your magic is pretty powerful."</p><p>"Well I had a long time to master them unlike you who is still young. Your really amazing to be this strong at your age." He replied.</p><p>I also took a sword from the treasury and fought using it, so he could see my swordsmanship as well.</p><p>"Keep one of them alive I need to question them."</p><p>I nodded towards him and asked, "So they really did come for you?"</p><p>"Yes and I want to find out who sent them."</p><p>After cleaning up the battlefield me and Uncle went to the only Fallen Angel alive. He seemed to be the leader of this group so we spared hin for now.</p><p>"So care to tell me who sent you?" He asked with a threatening smile.</p><p>"Damn you Azazel!!" The Fallen Angel screamed as he self-destructed. Uncle seeing this contained the explosion using a barrier.</p><p>"They really are crazy..." He said.</p><p>He then looked towards me who had a shock look.</p><p>"Hmm you alright?"</p><p>However my mind couldn't register his question as my mind lingers on the name the Fallen Angel said. When I heard that name I recalled a piece of memory from a long time ago. It was a name I could never forget...</p><p>[Hey mom, can you tell us what Dad was like?]</p><p>[He was how to say it... carefree and laidback. However he would be serious when it matters. He is someone who deeply cares for those he considers his family, and his a pervert.]</p><p>"Your name... its Azazel...?" I asked him slightly shaking.</p><p>Please tell me I misheard...</p><p>"Oh right I never did introduce myself to you."</p><p>My mom's voice lingers in my head. Overlapping as I hear Uncle introduce himself.</p><p>[Come to think of it I never told you his name did I?]</p><p>[Your Father's name is...]</p><p>"I am the Governor General of the Grigori, Azazel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Azazel and Regina (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>So he really is Azazel...</p><p>Azazel is the name of my Father, The same one who left Mom all those years. The one who we never once saw all our life.</p><p>That very man stands in front of me now.</p><p>"Hey are you really alright?" He asked with a concerned expression towards me who is shaking.</p><p>Stop! Dont show that expression! when in my whole life you were never there!</p><p>I grit my teeth and clenched my fist. As I look towards Uncle, no Azazel with hatred.</p><p>"So it really was you..." I said to him</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked confuse.</p><p>"To think that the first tine that I will meet you will be like this..." I continued on as I look towards him.</p><p>"[GATE OPEN!]" I yelled out as golden ripples fill the sky reaching the hundreds. My Aura also rose to the level of Satan Class. My hair turned golden and my eyes become crimson red.</p><p>Seeing this Azazel finally had a serious expression on his face.</p><p>"[FIRE!]" I yelled out as countless swords fill the sky and headed towards him.</p><p>Seeing this he went all out and created a barrier around the area as well as another one to block my attacks.</p><p>"Regina-chan whats wrong? Why are you attacking me?"</p><p>...</p><p>Azazel's PoV<br/>Something is wrong with her ever since she heard my name. This sacred gear is also ridiculous. I haven't heard of a sacred gear that can cover the sky with hundreds of blades. Each of those blades are also different powerful swords.</p><p>What is with this immense hatred that she shows towards me? That look on her eyes is filled with anger, sadness and longing.</p><p>Even with all of this attacks she never really showed killing intent just anger like a child throwing a tantrum.</p><p>"Regina answer me!" I yelled towards her trying to get her attention.</p><p>"Why...? Why do you still have that look of concern in your face?" She asked me.</p><p>I felt it. A connection with her that I cannot explain, a feeling of closeness. We might have just met but I felt we known each other for years. Its like when I trained Vali back then. Just like hanging out with my own child. Is it because of her age that I see her as a daughter?</p><p>"Regena tell me whats wrong? Why are you angry?"</p><p>I asked in hopes of getting an answer.</p><p>She looked at me with a conflicting expression and took out a sword. It was a beautiful sword that shined in gentle golden light, white flames gathering around it.</p><p>Its a familiar light that was always by my side all those years. It belonged to my most beloved woman.</p><p>Its name is...</p><p>"Shine bright, [Solis Catastrophe]." As its true name was invoked a surge of white flames covered the area around her.</p><p>The holy sword, Solis Catastrophe is said to be forged using a calamity in the form of never ending flames. The flames are said to come from a star in the moment of its destruction.</p><p>"Why do you have that?" I asked in shock.</p><p>She then leaps towards me covered on flames.</p><p>"[Solis Galius!]" The once scattered flames then gathered towards its blade as they condensed it hotter and more fatal flames. The flames are stacking above each other increasing its damage as time passes however the control needed for this as time goes on is tremendous.</p><p>"This technique..."</p><p>This technique belonged to her. It was an original of hers. She created many variation of it as well and can be used with holy power and other powers to substitute without the flames of Solis Catastrophe. An attack that grows stronger with each passing moment.</p><p>She used to tell me with a huge smile on her face that she wanted to teach it to our child someday.</p><p>So thats who she is...</p><p>Finally realising who she is I deactivated my defenses. Seeing this her eyes opened wide as her sword stopped just touching my clothes. The bright flames it once held are extinguished as if to represent the owners anger.</p><p>'What splendid control' I thought as I look at her who is crying.</p><p>"Why?! Why weren't you there? You were supposed to protect us to protect Mom!" She yelled out as 4 pairs of wings materialized behind her.</p><p>CLANG!</p><p>Solis Catastrophe fell to the ground as she hit me with her fists.</p><p>So she is already just a step away from cadre level fallen angels... I thought as I look at her beautiful black wings.</p><p>"Do you know how hard it was?! Do you know how it felt to see those bastards from the Arclight family kill mom?! The feeling of having to run away just to protect your little sister! I couldn't let her die! I had to protect Raina!"  In response I just patted her head.</p><p>So she has gone through a lot... I dont know what to say to her... From her voice I can feel the burden she carried for years.</p><p>"Im sorry for not being there..." I told her as I hugged her. "Im sorry for being such a useless Father..."</p><p>Tears also begins to spill from my eyes. 16 years, Its been 16 years and its only now that I met my own daughter. This is a bigger sin than when I fell from Heaven.</p><p>"Im sorry..."</p><p>"Father, I wanted to meet you so badly..." She said before losing consciousness.</p><p>...</p><p>After she fell asleep I brought her home to my house on Kuon Town.</p><p>Opening the door I saw Vali sitting in the sofa watching television. Noticing me enter he greeted me.</p><p>"Oh your finally ba-" but before he could finish he saw Regina in my arms as I carried her.</p><p>"Damn, No wonder you fell from heaven due to lust. You won't even let off little girls."</p><p>This guy...</p><p>"Thats not it. She passed out prepare the guest room." I told him with a serious expression. Seeing this he nodded and went to prepare a room upstairs.</p><p>I then followed after carrying Regina and placed her in the bed prepared by Vali.</p><p>After settling her down Vali then asked me.</p><p>"Who is she?" He asked curiously</p><p>"My daughter." I told him simply.</p><p>"You brought home another one?" He said looking at me.</p><p>"No, she is my biological daughter."</p><p>Hearing that he was shock before telling me, "I didnt know you have a daughter."</p><p>"I also didnt know." I said with a sad tone.</p><p>"Well its not that surprising considering your a pervert."</p><p>"..." hearing this I became speechless. This guy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Azazel and Regina (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azazel's PoV<br/>I sighed as I look at the sleeping Regina before going downstairs to sit with Vali in the sofa.</p><p>"Hey do you really think I'm a useless Father...?" I asked Vali who was sitting next to me.</p><p>Regina had to carry all the emotional burden for years and from what I heard when she was crying earlier she seemed to also have a younger sister. Meaning Marilyn had twins...</p><p>Normally I would be happy to meet my daughter but finding out that those bastards from the Arclight Family killed her Im angered.</p><p>Why did I leave her all those years? This has been my biggest regret in life. After separating from her that year I went back a couple of months later to take her away after doing preparations.</p><p>I regretted to leave her and thought of asking her to come with me after doing some preparations as the Angels of Heaven would interfere should the notice my movements in their territory. Whats worst is the Arclight Family are pretty powerful. Unlike the other hunan factions they control 6 Holy Swords not governed by the church well its 5 now I guess since Regina has Solis Catastrophe.</p><p>They also possess a lot of influence in the church. So I had to prepare in order to not get into a war with them. Alas my planning became useless as she disappeared when I came back.</p><p>"...your not bad compared to my Father." Vali said answering my question.</p><p>Hearing that I smile a little and patted his head which he shrugs off.</p><p>"So you want to tell me about her?"</p><p>I nodded and proceeded to explain to her everything that happened.</p><p>"...no wonder she hates you." He said after listening to my explaination.</p><p>Hearing that I got depressed.</p><p>"However she has begun to forgive you... the very fact that she easily fell asleep in your arms means she feels safe in your hands. She also didnt push you away when you hugged her meaning she doesnt entirely hate you. What she hates is the fact that you failed to protect them that year."</p><p>Hearing that I made a bitter smile. However Im no longer depressed as before.</p><p>"You should work on improving your relationship with her. From what you told me you share interests right? Use that." Saying that he left and gone down towards the basement to train.</p><p>I then went back towards her room upstairs to check on her and saw she was still sleeping.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you and your sister for these past years. This I promise."<br/>I whispered my vow as I caressed her head before heading out to go back towards the Grigori to investigate these past years.</p><p>Unbeknownst to me the sleeping Regina let out a smile as I left after promising.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>The sun glared at my face through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and sat up planning to prepare myself for the day. However as I got up I noticed that im still in the clothes I wore outside yesterday.</p><p>Looking around the room I noticed that it was different from my usual room. It was then I remembered what happened yesterday.</p><p>"I met Father..." I muttered not noticing a man knocking and entering the room.</p><p>Seeing me sitting there muttering the man greeted me.</p><p>"Good morning, how was your sleep?"</p><p>He asked me with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Its fine. I guess..." I said without any expression.</p><p>Seeing he scratched his head then looked towards me with a serious expression.</p><p>"Look I know that I might not have been the best Father for this past years but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll protect you this time."</p><p>Seeing that he was serious I nodded.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that promise." I said as I finally let out a smile.</p><p>"Oh right before I forget and you misunderstand. These past years I picked up a kid and adopted him as my own son. He was pitiful so I took him and raised him as my own so don't misunderstand ok?" Father explained afraid of me misunderstanding that he had a son with another woman.</p><p>"Got it." I told him. Then I noticed something and let out a smile.</p><p>"Wait does this mean I have a big brother now?" I asked him</p><p>"Yes, his name is Vali and similar to you he is also half breed. However his other half is Devil while the other is human." He told me and explained a bit of Vali's past.</p><p>Hearing that I nodded and noticed its quite similar to Liliane's past. I guess some Devils really are cruel to their own.</p><p>"So how did he react to you bringing me home." I asked hin curiously</p><p>"He thought I kidnapped an underaged girl." He said with his face twitching.</p><p>Hearing that I laughed and told him, "So you really are a lolicon even your son knows it!"</p><p>"I keep telling you Im not!"</p><p>After shouting he laughed as I also laughed along with him.</p><p>"I wanted to meet you Father." I said as I hugged him. Seeing this he hugged me back.</p><p>"Lets go eat. I'll introduce you guys to each other."</p><p>I nodded and followed him downstairs.</p><p>Arriving downstairs I saw a man with light silver hair with hazel eyes. He wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. (Courtesy of DxD Fandom wiki)</p><p>Seeing me and Azazel, he greeted us good morning.</p><p>"So you must be my new younger sister?" He asked me.</p><p>I raised my right hand and introduced myself towards him.</p><p>"I am Regina Gilgamesh-Arclight... Azazel. Nice to meet you err.."</p><p>He shook my hand with his right and also introduced himself. He then told me what to call him</p><p>"Vali Lucifer, Likewise. Just call me brother or Onii-san."</p><p>Wait Lucifer...</p><p>"Onii-chan. Do you perhaps know Liliane Lucifer?" I asked him, at first he twitched when I called him onii-chan but when I said Lily's name he was shocked and looked at me with a serious face.</p><p>"Where did you hear that name?" He asked with all seriousness. Even Azazel was shocked with his expression as he haven't seen such an expression on him. Normally Vali is very calm. However hearing that name shocked him.</p><p>"Its the name of one of my friends. She told me she is looking for her older brother."</p><p>"So shes still alive thank goodness." He said with a relieved expression.</p><p>So he really was Lily's older brother. I guess we are sisters in another way now...</p><p>"Do you wanna meet her?" I asked him.</p><p>He had a conflicting expression but eventually nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After hearing his word I looked towards Father.</p><p>"Father, You might have already know but I have a younger twin sister named Raina. Along with Lily I'll call for them."</p><p>Hearing my words Father nodded and also prepared himself.</p><p>I took out the communications device. It was the same device I gave to Sirzechs the day before yesterday. I found Raina's name and called her. Seeing me took out a device similar to a phone Father was interested but know that the situation is serious and decided to ask about it later.</p><p>After waiting for a while Raina picked up.</p><p>[Onee-chan, You called?]</p><p>"Are you still at Regulus Dominion?" I asked her, ignoring Father and Vali Onii-san's reaction when I said 'Regulus Dominion'.</p><p>[Yes, I still am. Is there a problem?]</p><p>"Can you call Lily? Tell her I found her older brother."</p><p>Hearing that Raina was stunned.</p><p>[Thats great news! But sis why are you calling me then? Isnt it faster if you call Lily?]</p><p>I didnt know what to say at first and looked at Father. Seeing my look towards him he nodded with a determined expression.</p><p>I took a deep breath and just bluntly told her.</p><p>"I found Father..."</p><p>Hearing that Raina was quiet for a few seconds before asking.</p><p>[Are you sure?]</p><p>"100% Sure"</p><p>[Give me the locations I'll come with Lily. Judging from the conversation, I take it your with them? Both him and Lily's Brother?] Raina said with a neutral voice. I couldnt tell if she was angry or not, but regardless I told her briefly.</p><p>Her voice was different from her usual cheerful tone...</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>[I'll be there in 10 mins. ] She said hanging up not giving me a chance to talk anymore.</p><p>I then looked at Father and saw him looking at me.</p><p>"How is it?"</p><p>"Both of then will be here in a bit. As for Raina I couldnt tell if she was angry or sad but shes definitely not happy. She had a neutral tone of voice different from her usual cheerful voice."</p><p>Hearing that Father sighed and nodded. Seeing this me and onii-chan patted his back to show our support.</p><p>"Onii-chan are you prepared to reunite with Lily?" I asked him</p><p>He nodded with a gentle smile and told me, "Its been a while since I saw her... also dont call me Onii-chan just call me Brother Vali."</p><p>"Dont worry Onii-chan, Lily and Raina will be here in a bit." I told him.</p><p>Hearing me call him Onii-chan he twitched for a bit before giving up.</p><p>"Well lets eat breakfast first and wait for them." Said Father with a smile on his face seeing me tease Onii-chan.</p><p>...</p><p>Liliane's PoV<br/>Onii-chan has been found! Raina just told me that Regina has found him. I cant wait to reunite with him!</p><p>Regina has already sent to location coordinates and we will teleport there in 10 mins using Raina's teleportation magic as she needs to change clothes as the current ones are dirty from their work in the research lab. Ilya was also here as she has something to give to Regina.</p><p>I told her we could give it to Regina but she told us she wanted to surprise Regina herself.</p><p>We asked her what it was and was only told it was a secret.</p><p>I look at Raina who seem to be thinking about something. I looked at Ilya and she told me she has no clue either.</p><p>Ilya said shes been like that since Regina's call earlier.</p><p>I wonder what Regina said to her that she is like this.</p><p>Anyway Im excited to meet Onii-chan. Speaking of which, he really is weak to being called Onii-chan. That siscon would happily accept my request whenever I acted cute and called him Onii-chan. Though the habit of calling him that stuck.</p><p>He usually acted quite cool but when I called him Onii-chan he becomes a stupid siscon. Though I wonder if he could surpress those urges now. During serious situations he probably can but normally im not so sure...</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>After eating breakfast I received a message from Raina that they are coming.</p><p>We then went to the backyard where I sent the coordinates and waited for them to arrive.</p><p>Shortly after the three of us have waited. Blue light shined from the ground as a magic circle appeared.</p><p>After a while the light died down revealing the figures of Raina, Lily and Ilya.</p><p>Wonder why Ilya also tagged along?</p><p>Looking at them I saw Raina gripping her staff hard slightly trembling.</p><p>Seeing her change in move Ilya and Lily go towards me as I signalled Father to go towards Raina.</p><p>Father then walked in front of her.</p><p>"Raina Im so-" He tried to apologise but was cut off as Raina cried and hugged him.</p><p>"Daddy, why didnt you protect mommy?! Why did you leave her?!" She cried out while hugging him. The Astral Codex fell to the ground as she let go of it and hit Father with her fist similarly to what I did yesterday.</p><p>Seeing this I looked at Ilya, Lily and Onii-chan who nodded and we entered the house to give them some privacy.</p><p>...</p><p>Upon entering the house me and  Onii-chan explained what happened to Lily and Ilya.</p><p>"I see so you found your Father..." Ilya said.</p><p>"No wonder her mood coming here was different than usual." Added Lily.</p><p>She then looked at Onii-chan and hugged him.</p><p>"Onii-chan I missed you! Why did you leave me you could have taken me with you!" She said angrily with tears in her eyes</p><p>"Sorry, I was such a coward back then." Vali weakly replied.</p><p>"Well Its fine, as long as you are fine." She said with a smile as Vali wipes her tears.</p><p>...</p><p>We gave the two some space for them to talk to each other and caught up to what each of them were doing these past years.</p><p>I then looked at Ilya who gave me a flashdrive.</p><p>"What is this?" I asked her curiously.</p><p>"I completed it these past days."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regena's PoV</p><p>"You completed it?" I asked with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, these past few days that you were busy I worked on that and finished it the day before you went to the underworld. I just didnt have a chance to tell you as I only completed it the afternoon after the Rating Game."</p><p>What Ilya just finished was the design for the upgraded version of Solis Catastrophe. We have been working on it for many months even before we met Issei and the other Devils.</p><p>"Sorry I couldnt help you finish it." I apologised to her.</p><p>"Its fine. I had spare time anyway and this is also my hobby." She told me with a smile.</p><p>"So when can we start?" I asked her.</p><p>She thought for a bit before answering.</p><p>"Lets start after we finished making the next Regalia."</p><p>"Ah right speaking of that, The next one is yours right?" I asked her curiously as she originally told us she didnt need a regalia as her way of fighting is using her weapons as expendable.</p><p>She nodded with a smile.</p><p>"What kind of Regalia are you guys making?"</p><p>Im curious as if she made a weapon like a sword, it would conflict with her way of fighting.</p><p>"Its under the Ars Library Series as for the abilities, I'll surprise you in our next match." She said with an unusual grin different from her usual expressionless face.</p><p>The Ars Library Series as Regalias under the magic type of Regalias. This is also the series that Raina's [Astral Codex] came from.</p><p>We put regalias into 6 Different Categories and each of them came from different series lines.</p><p>Raina's [Astral Codex] belonged to what we call the Magic Type. Regalias under this category are those that has abilities that aid the usage of magic.</p><p>My [Regulus] is a under the Melee-type. These Regalias are weapons that are commonly used in close combat such as Swords.</p><p>The next one is Ranged-Type. These one are ranged class of weapons such as Guns and Blasters. Bows are also under this category.</p><p>The fourth type are defense type. These are ones are focused on defense more than offense. Regalias in this category are made to defend.</p><p>The fifth type are the support types. These types are those that support the user's already existing abilities. Under here are also regalias that support allies. Such as healing, buffing, and debuffing our enemies.</p><p>The sixth type are the special types. These are Regalia that cannot be placed under the 5 afformentioned classification.</p><p>There is also an extra type we call hybrid type. These are Regalias that can fit into two or more categories. The [Astral Codex] also fits in this category as it aids Raina in using forbidden magic as well. So it can also fit in the support type category.</p><p>As I was discussing with Ilya about the upgrade of Solis Catastrophe. Father and Raina came inside. It seems Raina has accepted him seeing as she is back to her usual self.</p><p>"Your good now?" I asked her.</p><p>"Yup! Me and Daddy are good now! Sis, Daddy told me you guys went around akihabara yesterday why didnt you invite me? Its not fair I also wanna hang out with Daddy." She said with a joking tone.</p><p>Im actually glad I didnt invite her.As I didnt want to show my crying self yesterday to her. Just thinking about it makes me embarassed.</p><p>We then introduce Ilya and Lily to Father and they also got along well.</p><p>Ilya kept glancing at Vali and Lily throughout the talk. Father who noticed this had an idea and proposed it to us.</p><p>"Ah right Ilya-chan, want to also become my daughter?"</p><p>Ilya who heard this let out a tear as she no longer has any family left after the God Veles' coup d'etat. Father already took Lily as his daughter as well when Lily asked him since Onii-san was already considered his son.</p><p>Seeing this everyone warmly smiled as she nodded and hugged Father.</p><p>"Thank you, Father."</p><p>He rubbed her head and smiled.</p><p>Azazel's thoughts : [Its only been 2 days and I already gained 4 daughters...]</p><p>As we were talking Vali suddenly remembered something and looked towards me.</p><p>"Ah right, Azazel told me that you are really powerful. I want to have a fight with you." He said with a smile.</p><p>That look... I know that look. Its the same look Yun Yao and Setanta had when they find strong opponents.</p><p>Well its fine I guess. I wanted to see how strong he is as well.</p><p>"Fine, but where do we fight?" I asked him.</p><p>"Lets go to the training grounds downstairs."</p><p>...</p><p>Father lead us towards a big elevator. As we rode it. It took a second before arriving at the destination.</p><p>Seeing this the 4 of us were surprised as we didnt expect it to be that fast.</p><p>Father who saw our expression kindly explained to us. "The elevator is actually just a gimmick we just teleported using a formation."</p><p>Hearing that we were surprised as we didnt even notice any energy being used.</p><p>"There is concealment formation also added on it. An original of mine." He continued seeing our surprise.</p><p>Hearing that we nodded.</p><p>Arriving at the training ground we saw a huge underground area. There were also many mountains added and other terrain possibly for training.</p><p>"In this underground training grounds you can go all out as its protected by a strong barrier that can defend against satan class fighters. Only when being concentrated by satan level fighters would it break so dont worry. Just becareful of injuries." Father explained to us.</p><p>"Daddy, I can deal with injuries using healing magic so Onii-chan and Onee-chan can go all out." Raina cut in and told Father.</p><p>"In that case go all out."</p><p>Hearing that the two of us nodded and went towards an open space. Onii-chan took the lead and I followed as he is more familiar with this area.</p><p>After seeing the two of us have settled. Father asks us, "Are you both ready?"</p><p>We both nodded as Father announced the start of the fight</p><p>"Start!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Regina vs Vali (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azazel's PoV<br/>After I declared the start of the match I along with the girls stood by the side. <br/>Ilya seeing that there were no chairs tapped the ground as chairs sprung from the ground.</p><p>Seeing this I was surprised and asked her, "Alchemy?"</p><p>She nodded as we looked towards Regina and Vali's fight.</p><p>"[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]"</p><p>Vali immediately went into balance breaker while Regina took out a golden sword from within the [Gate of Babylon].</p><p>It appears to be different from Solis Catastrophe but still similar. I have heard of Regina's Sacred Gear that once belonged to the King of Heroes. I smiled at this opportunity to see it in action and hopefully get some research from it.</p><p>Raina also seemed to possess a sacred gear and Ilya's alchemy is interesting. I want to ask them later if they could help me with my research especially Ilya as I want to learn alchemy as it woukd be useful.</p><p>The girls who saw Vali going into balance breaker was surprised.</p><p>"He's the White Dragon Emperor?" Asked Raina with a surprise. It seemed even Regina who is his opponent is surprised.</p><p>"Even I didnt know that." Said Lily also surprised.</p><p>From what I heard from Vali, he awakened the sacred gear after he separated from Lily so she didnt have an idea. He awakened the sacred gear when Lily was out on a task ordered by their grandfather so she didnt know about it till now.</p><p>Ilya is like Regina and rarely shows expression but her eyes shows interest. She then looked towards Regina with a smile in anticipation which made me curious.</p><p>Seeing this Raina explained to me the reason why.</p><p>"Daddy, You see both Onee-chan and Ilyanee-chan are rivals. They both like it when they showed the other's power. They feel proud to be that person's rival."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>We then turned our attention back to the two who are about to fight.</p><p>Regina then put the sword infront of her.</p><p>"Show me the light, [Regulus]!"</p><p>The sword was bathed in Golden light and shined bright becoming a holy sword that exceeds Solis Catastrophe. It glowed as countless holy engravings manifested as the sword changes into a more regal design.</p><p>She then chanted once more.</p><p>"Illuminate the ages, For the time has come! [Neo-Regulus!]"</p><p>Her body was then surrounded by Golden Light as her outfit also changed. She was now wearing long white pants and a white shirt. She had a long overcoat. Her clothes had several golden engravings. She has a white belt with a golden buckle. Attached to it was a sheathe where I assume the golden sword goes to. A pair of Golden wings also sprung forth behind her back.</p><p>"Is that a balance breaker? But isnt her sacred gear the [Gate of Babylon]? She had another one?" I said with surprise.</p><p>"No, Father thats not a sacred gear. Its a Regalia." Said Ilya.</p><p>Regalia? Thats the first time I heard of this term.</p><p>"Regalias are weapons developed by the Regulus Dominion based on our research of sacred gear, holy swords and other various weapons." Said Raina.</p><p>Its amazing that they managed to make a weapon similar and as strong as sacred gears.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask this. Are you girls members of Regulus Dominion?" I asked them curiously</p><p>The Regulus Dominion was a faction that have been gaining influence by the past 5 years. It started as a mercenary group which later became their own faction. I have heard of many powerful powerhouses coming from that faction. Their most famous ones were [Silver Princess], [Crimson Devil], [Knight Princess], [White Tiger], and [Cursed Spear]. I have also heard of powerful ones known as [Golden Princess] and [Astral Disaster] although not as famous as the other ones as they rarely appear.</p><p>The girls looked at each other before letting out a smile and answered at the same time.</p><p>""Yes""</p><p>"All of us are members of the Regulus Dominion."</p><p>"I see... but be careful the organization might place you on danger or betray you." I told them. Such cases have happen in different organizations and I dont want that to happen to them. Those Fallen Angels who attacked me yesterday are among those who betrayed us and tried to take over the Grigori.</p><p>Hearing my warning the 3 of them laughed as I had a confuse expression on my face.</p><p>"Daddy you dont need to worry about that. We actually hold high positions within the organization."</p><p>"What position?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Onee-chan is the Supreme Leader, me and sister Ilya are the vice leaders. Lily is one of the executive officers." Raina explained which shocked me.</p><p>"The organization was formed by Onee-chan along with us and our other friends so you dont need to worry much." Said Raina with a smile.</p><p>"I see..." I said as I pat their heads. Their hair are so soft. I might get addicted to this.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>After going into [Second Verse] I gathered up holy power into the sword and launched an attack towards Onii-chan.</p><p>"[Holy Line!]"</p><p>Onii-chan raised his arms in a cross and tanked the hit while using Divide.</p><p>" [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]"</p><p>Damn I forgot about the Vanishing Dragon's divine dividing ability. Thats really troublesome...</p><p>Onii-chan then flew towards me as I also flew towards him.</p><p>We exchanged several blows midair as we zigzagged across the sky.</p><p>Onii-chan's divine dividing powers are really annoying. It so troublesome to make large attacks as he will just divide whatever I threw at him.</p><p>It might be more troublesome for me than Issei's Boosted Gear as it has more defensive capabilities. Whats worst is he can use that power to boost himself like the Boosted gear from the attack he divided. With Issei I could just overpower him but with Onii-chan it will be a drawn out fight and eventually I will lose in battle of attrition due to his divine dividing powers.</p><p>Well it also has its flaws as he cant power up as much from just my weak attack unlike the boosted gear. When Issei reaches his level he might be better at offense however the vanishing dragon might be better at defense and attritions. Though thats not to say his attack power isnt also strong.</p><p>He is the perfect counter to my Regulus who excels at breaking through defenses as his defense is through weakening the attack.</p><p>I then used [Flash Step] a technique I developed to fight Ilya and appeared behind him.</p><p>"PIERCE [HOLY LIGHTNING!]"</p><p>Reacting quickly Onii-chan divides the incoming lightning and sent an attack towards me which I blocked with my sword.</p><p>"[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]"</p><p>He then reappeared infront of me and punched which I quickly blocked with Regulus once more.</p><p>As he punched he also activated Divide which weakened my defenses even more.</p><p>"[DIVIDE!]"</p><p>As he hit me I was sent flying back as I used my golden wings to stabilize myself in the sky.</p><p>Damn so in the end Im gonna have to use the [Gate of Babylon] to match him.</p><p>"[BALANCE BREAKER!]" I yelled out as golden armor appeared and overlapped with my holy dress from using [Second Verse].</p><p>"Ready for round 2, Onii-chan?" I asked him as countless ripples appeared in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Regina vs Vali (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vali's PoV<br/>This has been really fun so far. My new little sister really is extremely powerful. However she is still holding back. So far she is only using the power of that golden sword.</p><p>After I sent her flying. She grinned and used Balance breaker straight away.</p><p>"Ready for round 2, Onii-chan?"</p><p>Hearing this I grin as I resist the urge to pamper her when she called me onii-chan.</p><p>"Bring it Regina! Show me your true strength!"</p><p>As if to answer me hundreds of golden ripples appear in the air. Countless swords that bathed in golden light flew towards me as I dodged them.</p><p>Regina also didnt give me a break as she went and charged towards me as well and engaged me in melee combat as she launched swords towards me.</p><p>I noticed that her strength has also increased in her balance breaker state though not as much as when she used that golden sword. Her projectiles also fired at extreme speeds and packed a punch. I managed by dividing them but they still do a lot of damage even after dividing those golden aura that surrounds them.</p><p>"[HALF DIMENSION!]"</p><p>As I was being overwhelmed by the amount of projectiles. I used Half dimension to half its size and use divide to counter it.</p><p>[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]</p><p>"Onii-chan really is strong... I'll go all out now."</p><p>I heard her say that as she took out a sword. As soon as I saw that sword I knew that getting hit by that will be extremely bad. That sword possessed a dragon slaying attribute.</p><p>"Onii-chan this is Balmung the sword used by the hero Siegfried to kill the dragon Fafnir. Be prepared to receive it!"</p><p>Balmung?! but doesnt Siegfriend from the Hero Faction have that sword? and from what I know it shouldnt be that much powerful than Ascalon. That sword also looked different than the one Siegfried had. This pressure is terrifying.</p><p>[Vali, you must be careful of that sword. That thing is much more terrifying than any dragon slaying sword I have ever seen. The only thing more terrifying is Samael!] Albion warned me seeing Regina took out the sword.</p><p>She then sheathed her Golden Sword, Regulus in the sheathe that came with its second form. She then took Balmung with both of her hands.</p><p>"O sword let thee be filled..."</p><p>As soon as she chanted that, pressure started to gather as a huge amount of energy gathered on that sword.</p><p>...</p><p>Raina's PoV<br/>So in the end Onee-chan would have to rely on a dragon slaying sword to face Onii-chan.</p><p>"O sword let thee be filled..."</p><p>Onee-chan is seriously going all out. The only thing left is Ea which she wouldnt use unless the situation really demanded it.</p><p>"What is that sword?" Asked Daddy.</p><p>"That sword is called Balmung. The sword that the hero Siegfried used to kill the dragon Fafnir."</p><p>"Wait what? but from what I know that sword doesnt have a power like this." Daddy said as he looked at the pressure being brought by Onee-chan.</p><p>"Onee-chan's sacred gear can summon treasures that are originally in the treasury and new ones derived from those very treasures. All those weapons are at their strongest state. Even if they are splitted like the Excalibur the treasury still has the copy of the original weapon in its prime state. That why all of Onee-chan's weapon are called "True". As they are the original and strongest iteration of those weapons. The sword in Onee-chan's hand is 'True' Balmung different from the Balmung that Daddy knows." I explained to Daddy about Onee-chan's sacred gear.</p><p>Both mine and Onee-chan's sacred gears are unique and can only be passed down through those of the previous possessor's descendants meaning that even if lets say a cousin of mine has a family it wont be passed down to his descendants only mine. Only in the case of every direct descendants will the sacred gears be passed on to the next blood relatives.</p><p>This is also the reason why both of our sacred gears rarely appear.</p><p>Both of our sacred gears become stronger the more humanity progresses. Onee-chan is technology where as mine is Magic.</p><p>As time progresses and more magic created the Rings of Solomon records that similar to Onee-chan's treasury and I can take them from Solomon's Wisdom. Of course I can also create new magic like Onee-chan who stores new weapons that she created into the vault essentially registering them.</p><p>Vali Onii-chan seeing the gathering power decided to go all out himself.</p><p>Wait this is bad we should stop this now!!!</p><p>"I who shall awaken, am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of Supremacy from God!<br/>I envy the Infinite and pursue the dream.<br/>I shall take you to the limits of white paradise! [Juggernaut Drive!] "</p><p>"The Evil Dragon shall fall, and the world will now reach the twilight."</p><p>"NOW Fall! ― [BALMUNG!]</p><p>[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] <br/>[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]</p><p>"[LONGINUS DIVIDER!!!]"</p><p>"Ilya-neechan!, Lily-neechan! We need to stop them. They are going too far!"</p><p>Hearing me the two nodded. Daddy also used magic and place several barriers in between.</p><p>"[BALANCE BREAKER!]"</p><p>" [First Verse] :<br/>Open the gate of Wisdom and Knowledge, [Astral Codex!]</p><p>[Second Verse] :<br/>For the knowledge and power the glory is yours, [Neo Astral Library!]"</p><p>I also went into balance breaker and activated the [Astral Codex]'s [Second Verse]</p><p>"The time of the Crowning has come! I shall become the one who masters all! [Ars Paulina!]"</p><p>As I activated one of the sacred gear's ultimate abilities the surroundings of the training grounds has started changing. In the distance was a temple which had a throne on it. The surrounding space became unstable as rocks floated mid air.</p><p>"Damn, this is really taxing." I cursed out loud as this technique is extremely taxing like the other special abilities of the rings. Just the mana required to maintain it is ridiculous.</p><p>"Come forth unbreakable golden shield [Aegis!]"  As Ilyanee-chan yelled out a golden shield appeared between Onii-chan and Onee-chan in an attempt to block their attacks.</p><p>To the side Lilynee-chan has her 8 wings out as she went all out and created a barrier along the [Aegis]. Her crimson demonic energy scattered throughout her body.</p><p>Daddy also placed a barrier in order to lessen the impact.</p><p>BOOOOOM!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raina's PoV<br/>A huge explosion happened as two opposing forces collide. The aftershock created was too ridiculous as we are barely able to avoid being thrown off. Even though thats the case we are still being pushed back.</p><p>Daddy has also placed a barrier to protect us from the aftershock of the explosion which started to crack. The world created by [Ars Paulina] has started to break down due to the mana being used to maintain it being used up during the explosion.</p><p>As the dust settles in we see the two of them a distance away from each other  with grins in their faces. Its been a while since Onee-chan showed an expression like that. The last time was when she and Ilya went all out in a spar.</p><p>The world created by [Ars Paulina] already broke down as we are now back at the training grounds.</p><p>"Haah, Haah. They went too far..." Ilya said while looking exhausted. She used too much mana in creating [Aegis].</p><p>Aegis was currently the strongest defensive weapon in Ilya's arsenal. It was the shield used by Athena that was said to be unbreakable. The shield can be unbreakable. That is if you have the mana to maintain its barrier or else it would break.</p><p>No matter how strong a weapon is it still depends on the user. Something that Ilya-neechan always says. Which I also agree with. Its the same for magic. It doesnt matter if its powerful, what matters is if you can use it effectively or if you can even use it an all.</p><p>The two who are barely standing then fell down at the same time. Both of them extremely exhausted.</p><p>The treasures in Onee-chan's sacred gear may be powerful but you need to be powerful enough to support them. That why most of the time she just uses Regulus as its not more taxing than others. She shoots them as its the way the gate should be used and also the most cost efficient way of using it. However activating the treasure's power like she had done is extremely draining. Thats why she wont use Ea unless cornered or so pissed that she really wanted that person to be erased from this world.</p><p>From what she told me she still cant use Ea to its full potential due to how powerful it is. The mana used would be really draining.</p><p>Its similar to using my ring's 3 special spells, one of which was [Ars Paulina] that I just used. It is capable of creating a world where the concept of death doesnt exist for a period of time. However each revival is extremely taxing and can cause the world to collapse faster.</p><p>They are powerful but can only be used as final trump cards.</p><p>I looked towards Daddy who is exhausted.</p><p>"Damn... good thing I didnt use the down fall dragon spear or Regina's attack would have injured me..." He muttured.</p><p>I then gave him some pills that are manufactured at Regulus Dominion.</p><p>"What are these?"</p><p>"Regeneration pill. It increases the time it takes for your mana to return to your body. With that Daddy's exhausted feeling from mana exhaustion will be gone in 5 mins." I explained briefly before going towards Onee-chan. Ilyanee-chan and Lilynee-chan have already taken their pills and is fine.</p><p>Me and Ilyanee-chan walked towards Onee-chan while Lilynee-chan went towards Onii-chan. We both gave them pills and waited for them to recover.</p><p>I thought back to the fight earlier and Im glad that Ilyanee-chan came with us or it could have been bad. [Aegis] was the one who took much of the blow earlier and could have caused more damage if Ilyanee-chan wasn't here.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>Its been a while since I had a fight like this. We lost ourselves in the fight and forgot about the surroundings, Raina will probably scold me again for this.</p><p>Raina has given us some of the regeneration pills so that we could start recovering our mana again. Still, as expected using the treasure's true power really drains me. As I am now I still cant use Ea to its full potential.</p><p>I have to say Onii-chan really powerful. So much powerful than Issei though I do not know if that would be the case in the future.</p><p>...</p><p>I have already been scolded by Raina and now we are watching them scold onii-chan who just woke up. It seems using the [Juggernaut Drive] really drained him much more than I did.</p><p>Father told me that Onii-chan should be the strongest White Dragon Emperor to have ever existed probably even in the future due to his unique lineage as a descendant of Lucifer. Hearing that I felt bad for Issei who is his rival.</p><p>Onii-chan would probably get disappointed if he sees Issei as he is now. Onii-chan can already use juggernaut drive where as his rival still cannot even do a balance breaker. Well its to be expected as Issei has just awakened his sacred gear. We will see how he fairs in the future. If there is one thing that pervert has over Onii-chan its desire and determination. As long as he doesn't lose those things his sacred gear will grow stronger.</p><p>. . .</p><p>After Onii-chan had been scolded Ilya approached him.</p><p>"Nii-san... Fight me next." She said looking at him. It seems she got fired up watching the two of us fight and wanted to see how well she can do against Onii-chan.</p><p>Seeing this Onii-chan wanted to fight as well but was berated by Lily.</p><p>"Onii-chan you cant, You have just fought against Regina that hard you still need to rest."</p><p>Hearing that Onii-chan knew as well that he wouldn't be able to draw his powers as well as before due to his current state.</p><p>"Well, We can always do it later so you two don't need to worry." Said Father to the two who is disappointed in not having a battle.</p><p>"Everyone should rest up. Its almost time for lunch. So lets return upstairs." To which everyone nodded and headed back to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Kiba's Worries and Regena's Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regena's PoV<br/>Its been a couple of days since we left Father's house and me an Raina are now headed to school. Ilya and Lily have already went back to Regulus Dominion and as for Father and Brother, they are still the same.</p><p>We also found out that Father also does research on sacred gears and even created one of his own which is really amazing. We shared our research with him and he did so as well. He was really interested in the Regalias as well. He said they are really similar to sacred gears but different at the same time.</p><p>My golden sword [Regulus] was based off on [Solis Catastrophe] as well as our research on the sacred gears back at the base. The sacred gear design we used the most on it was Yun Yao's [Basileus Aurum] due to its high compatibility with Holy weapons as Yun Yao's white tiger has powers over gold and holy elements. Of course there are other abilities but we took those two the most from her sacred gear.</p><p>These past days I noticed that Kiba seems to be out of it. He is often distracted and was even hit by a ball when they were practicing baseball for the upcoming 'Ball Tournament'. It seems ever since losing to Riser, Rias has developed a 'hating to lose' attitude. Well its not bad in a way as it strengthens her determination to be stronger.</p><p>From what I heard from Sona, Rias has been really spoiled since childhood and would over rely on her brother. I blame that siscon for this though...</p><p>So its a good thing for Rias to change and not be as lax as before.</p><p>Anyway enough about Rias. Lets go back to Kiba. After asking Issei it seems he started acting like that due to a picture he saw on Issei's house. I asked Issei to show me the picture but he became embarrassed for sone reason. Well we still ended up going to his house to check it. His parents for some reason were really happy about him bringing some more friends for some reason.</p><p>After looking at the picture I found out what caused Kiba to act like that. Holy Swords, it seems he has a lot of hatred towards holy swords in general which extends to exorcists as well. As a holy sword user myself I feel conflicted hearing his hatred to them. His hatred towards exorcists also surpasses mine, As my hatred is centered around the Arclight Family than exorcists in general though I still dont like them.</p><p>Speaking of hatred me and Raina has started to accept our Fallen Angel side and is being trained by Father during our free time and visits there.</p><p>Father told me that the reason why I already have 8 wings is due to my usage of Holy powers which extends to light based attacks due to how skilled I am at using them. Which I found ironic as I thought that my talent in using that came from Mom and my usage of Holy swords which it did but still got affected by my Fallen Angel lineage.</p><p>So this whole time I was still using some powers of fallen angels at the thought of which made me want to hit my head on the wall.</p><p>Father has also taught us how to do light projection and different Fallen Angel Magics. Overall Fallen Angels have abilities that are similar to Angels. Father is really is skilled in Light Projection and showed us some techniques that are powerful.</p><p>Father has told me that Raina's wings can evolve from 6 to 8 wings should she become more in tune with her Fallen Angel side. As Raina mostly uses different magics, she didn't utilize her Fallen Angel side as much. Making her to only have 6 wings currently.</p><p>Another thing is we didn't have as much hatred towards Fallen Angels as much as before but still hate some of them due to their arrogance and stupidity, one of them was that guy called Kokabiel who I dislike for talking back to Father about starting another war.</p><p>The retard wanted another war when the 3 factions already lost so much. Is he really thinking properly? Is what I thought but kept quiet. It seems Father also has some plans to use him in some way as he didn't do anything in regards to him.</p><p>...</p><p>I approached Kiba who is alone in the roof top during lunch and staring into the sky.</p><p>Noticing me he glanced at me as I sat down beside him.</p><p>"Care to tell me whats wrong?" I asked him</p><p>"Its nothing."</p><p>"Its not nothing. There is something bothering you. Even the girls who are your fans can tell, what more of your friends? Tell me it might lighten your burden." I told him.</p><p>"Im not ready to talk about it yet... maybe later when I thought it through." So he still has problems sharing them. I'll wait till he is ready.</p><p>Hearing that I let out a sigh.</p><p>"Tell me when you are ready. Your friends are worried about you... You dont have to carry the burden you have alone. You have comrades." I then patted his head before leaving.</p><p>Unbeknownst to me who left he touched his head and made a genuine smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. You have that right!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba's PoV<br/>Pure black wings. A never ending beautiful mesmerizing black and a gentle golden light. Two contrasting things yet I find them beautiful.</p><p>Both things belong to her. Its her identity. Her lineage and her tragic past.</p><p>After hearing my backstory Regina-san also started to tell me hers. Hearing her story made me realize that she does know how I feel. She herself experienced something more painful.</p><p>"You dont need to throw your happiness away just for revenge. Neither do you have to throw your desire for revenge. What will be left after you fulfill your revenge there would be nothing left! If you want to destroy the Excalibur I will even help you. Your friends are there with you. You have them you have me. " She told me with a gentle smile on her face.</p><p>She told me that I have the right to be happy, I dont need to forego my happiness for revenge.</p><p>After our talk she prepared dinner and told me to stay here for the night as its already late. I accepted her offer and stayed.</p><p>Although when the morning comes I thought I may have made a mistake...</p><p>...</p><p>Raina's PoV.<br/>Me and Ilyanee-chan are finally done with creating her Regalia. We decided to call it [Elias Fragments], named after her original name before she changed it into Ilyaelia.</p><p>Making this Regalia was extremely hard as unlike the others this one is support type. It helps Ilyanee-chan with the usage of [Divine Forge]. With it she could go against Onee-chan's balance breaker.</p><p>It also made [Divine Forge] more cost efficient although its still ridiculous. However she can make her creations much faster than before. She still has to get used to it though and wanted to go to Onii-chan to test it after she got used to the power.</p><p>"How is it Ilyanee-chan?" I asked her.</p><p>"Its pretty good and convenient. I can make stronger creations faster than before." She said.</p><p>In her belt was 4 grimoires that are glowing with power. Each of them were glowing different colors; Blue, Silver, Red and Jade Green.</p><p>As for their effects that would be for another time.</p><p>After saying goodbye to Ilyanee-chan I took a shower before going back home to prepare for school.</p><p>...</p><p>Arriving at the house I noticed that onee-chan is nowhere to be found. Thinking that she is still asleep I went and prepared breakfast.</p><p>After setting up the table and placing the food down. I went upstairs to wake up onee-chan as she sometimes oversleeps. Entering her room I noticed that she wasn't in it.</p><p>Thinking that it was due to her bad habit of accidentally entering other rooms after going the the restroom I checked the rooms to see where she slept.</p><p>I have already checked my room and the other guest rooms. I was on the final room. It was then I saw something I didn't expect to see...</p><p>...</p><p>Kiba's PoV<br/>The shine from the sun peeks through the curtains hitting my face. Rubbing my eyes a little I got up and noticed that there was something pressing against me and keeping the left arm in place.</p><p>I looked and saw Regina-san hugging my arm with a smile on her face. Seeing this I was startled and quickly thought back to what happened yesterday.</p><p>I had dinner with her and she offered me this room... We also played a couple of fighting games that she had. I never knew she liked anime and games till now.</p><p>After playing we said goodnight and went to sleep.</p><p>"So we didnt do anything else..." I muttered as I sigh in relief.</p><p>I should probably get off to avoid any misunderstandings.</p><p>As I was thinking that the door opened and I see Raina-san standing there looking at us.</p><p>Her face the turned red and looked at me and Regina-san back a forth.</p><p>"Wait I can explain!" I told her immediately.</p><p>She seemed to calm down a little and wanted to hear me out.</p><p>However it seems the heavens truly against the devils as when I was about to explain to her Regina-san mumbled in her sleep.</p><p>"Yuuto-kun... your too good... you learned so fast..."</p><p>Hearing that Raina-san hurriedly closed the door with a red face.</p><p>"Waa!! Sorry to disturb you."</p><p>"Wait! Raina-san! Its a misunderstanding!  It was a game!" I yelled out however it seemed she didnt hear me.</p><p>...</p><p>I went down after gently peeling off Regina-san who was hugging my arm to explain to Raina-san however it seems the later had already left for a school and left a note.</p><p>[Im sorry for barging in Brother in law, Please take care of Onee-chan for me. I'll head to school first.]</p><p>Reading this I had a twitching smile on my face as I let out a sigh and went to wake up Regina-san.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>I was woken up by Yuuto-kun who stayed here yesterday. He told me to call him that when I told him to just call me Regina.</p><p>He was quite embarrassed calling me Regina though.</p><p>Looking around I saw that I was in one of the guest rooms. I must have went back in the wrong room when I went to the restroom last night. I find it hard to focus in the darkness while feeling sleepy which leads me to accidentally going into the wrong rooms sometimes.</p><p>I then looked around and saw that this was the room where that I lent  Yuuto-kun yesterday. I then looked at his embarrassed red face and then looked at the bed and when It finally hit me...</p><p>"Did we..." I asked him.</p><p>He nodded with a red face.</p><p>Nooooo! This is so embarrassing! This is much more embarrassing than crying while hugging Father!</p><p>I cried inside while on the outside I had a red face.</p><p>"Ah... right Raina-san left us some breakfast before going on ahead to school. Lets eat?" He said trying to break the akwardness of the situation.</p><p>I nodded as we go and ate breakfast unaware the calamity that Raina brought to school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba's PoV<br/>Pure black wings. A never ending beautiful mesmerizing black and a gentle golden light. Two contrasting things yet I find them beautiful.</p><p>Both things belong to her. Its her identity. Her lineage and her tragic past.</p><p>After hearing my backstory Regina-san also started to tell me hers. Hearing her story made me realize that she does know how I feel. She herself experienced something more painful.</p><p>"You dont need to throw your happiness away just for revenge. Neither do you have to throw your desire for revenge. What will be left after you fulfill your revenge there would be nothing left! If you want to destroy the Excalibur I will even help you. Your friends are there with you. You have them you have me. " She told me with a gentle smile on her face.</p><p>She told me that I have the right to be happy, I dont need to forego my happiness for revenge.</p><p>After our talk she prepared dinner and told me to stay here for the night as its already late. I accepted her offer and stayed.</p><p>Although when the morning comes I thought I may have made a mistake...</p><p>...</p><p>Raina's PoV.<br/>Me and Ilyanee-chan are finally done with creating her Regalia. We decided to call it [Elias Fragments], named after her original name before she changed it into Ilyaelia.</p><p>Making this Regalia was extremely hard as unlike the others this one is support type. It helps Ilyanee-chan with the usage of [Divine Forge]. With it she could go against Onee-chan's balance breaker.</p><p>It also made [Divine Forge] more cost efficient although its still ridiculous. However she can make her creations much faster than before. She still has to get used to it though and wanted to go to Onii-chan to test it after she got used to the power.</p><p>"How is it Ilyanee-chan?" I asked her.</p><p>"Its pretty good and convenient. I can make stronger creations faster than before." She said.</p><p>In her belt was 4 grimoires that are glowing with power. Each of them were glowing different colors; Blue, Silver, Red and Jade Green.</p><p>As for their effects that would be for another time.</p><p>After saying goodbye to Ilyanee-chan I took a shower before going back home to prepare for school.</p><p>...</p><p>Arriving at the house I noticed that onee-chan is nowhere to be found. Thinking that she is still asleep I went and prepared breakfast.</p><p>After setting up the table and placing the food down. I went upstairs to wake up onee-chan as she sometimes oversleeps. Entering her room I noticed that she wasn't in it.</p><p>Thinking that it was due to her bad habit of accidentally entering other rooms after going the the restroom I checked the rooms to see where she slept.</p><p>I have already checked my room and the other guest rooms. I was on the final room. It was then I saw something I didn't expect to see...</p><p>...</p><p>Kiba's PoV<br/>The shine from the sun peeks through the curtains hitting my face. Rubbing my eyes a little I got up and noticed that there was something pressing against me and keeping the left arm in place.</p><p>I looked and saw Regina-san hugging my arm with a smile on her face. Seeing this I was startled and quickly thought back to what happened yesterday.</p><p>I had dinner with her and she offered me this room... We also played a couple of fighting games that she had. I never knew she liked anime and games till now.</p><p>After playing we said goodnight and went to sleep.</p><p>"So we didnt do anything else..." I muttered as I sigh in relief.</p><p>I should probably get off to avoid any misunderstandings.</p><p>As I was thinking that the door opened and I see Raina-san standing there looking at us.</p><p>Her face the turned red and looked at me and Regina-san back a forth.</p><p>"Wait I can explain!" I told her immediately.</p><p>She seemed to calm down a little and wanted to hear me out.</p><p>However it seems the heavens truly against the devils as when I was about to explain to her Regina-san mumbled in her sleep.</p><p>"Yuuto-kun... your too good... you learned so fast..."</p><p>Hearing that Raina-san hurriedly closed the door with a red face.</p><p>"Waa!! Sorry to disturb you."</p><p>"Wait! Raina-san! Its a misunderstanding!  It was a game!" I yelled out however it seemed she didnt hear me.</p><p>...</p><p>I went down after gently peeling off Regina-san who was hugging my arm to explain to Raina-san however it seems the later had already left for a school and left a note.</p><p>[Im sorry for barging in Brother in law, Please take care of Onee-chan for me. I'll head to school first.]</p><p>Reading this I had a twitching smile on my face as I let out a sigh and went to wake up Regina-san.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>I was woken up by Yuuto-kun who stayed here yesterday. He told me to call him that when I told him to just call me Regina.</p><p>He was quite embarrassed calling me Regina though.</p><p>Looking around I saw that I was in one of the guest rooms. I must have went back in the wrong room when I went to the restroom last night. I find it hard to focus in the darkness while feeling sleepy which leads me to accidentally going into the wrong rooms sometimes.</p><p>I then looked around and saw that this was the room where that I lent  Yuuto-kun yesterday. I then looked at his embarrassed red face and then looked at the bed and when It finally hit me...</p><p>"Did we..." I asked him.</p><p>He nodded with a red face.</p><p>Nooooo! This is so embarrassing! This is much more embarrassing than crying while hugging Father!</p><p>I cried inside while on the outside I had a red face.</p><p>"Ah... right Raina-san left us some breakfast before going on ahead to school. Lets eat?" He said trying to break the akwardness of the situation.</p><p>I nodded as we go and ate breakfast unaware the calamity that Raina brought to school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Exorcist Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regena's PoV<br/>Arriving at school I separated from Yuuto-kun as he is in a different class. As I sat down my seat Aika Kiryuu came and had a strange smug smile.</p><p>Seeing this I immediately got a bad feeling.</p><p>"Ne, ne, I heard that you and Kiba shared a bed." She said to me with a whisper.</p><p>Hearing that I choked on the water I was drinking. I was kinda thirsty as we walked here in this unbearable heat.</p><p>"Do you need advice? Asia has been following them and it seemed to work according to her." She asked me.</p><p>"Wait, where did you even hear that from?" I asked her. This only happened this morning.</p><p>The only ones at home was me, Yuuto-kun and...</p><p>Finally realising the culprit I looked towards Raina who is avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Raina-chan accidentally spilled it earlier when I asked her why she looked red." She replied answering my earlier question.</p><p>"Just dont tell anyone else..." I said to her and proceeded to explain what happened of course minus the supernatural stuff.</p><p>I just told her that I met Yuuto-kun on the way home who had something on his mind and we talked about it. I also explained that I accidentally gone towards the wrong room last night.</p><p>"I dont want to trouble Yuuto-kun with any of these rumors." I told her with a sigh.</p><p>"Hoo~ so you call him Yuuto-kun hmm? You also sound like you don't mind it that much." She said with a teasing tone. Hearing that I got embarrassed and turned to look away.</p><p>"Its not like that..." I replied in a small voice.</p><p>She was about to say something else but the teacher already arrived.</p><p>"Well we will tak about it later. If you need advice just come to me."</p><p>I let out a sigh watching her go back to her seat.</p><p>...</p><p>It was now break time. Once the bell rang Raina immediately tried to ran away but failed as I managed to caught her with a vice claw to her head.</p><p>"Onee-chan! Time out! It hurts!" She screamed out in pain.</p><p>This girl really likes to sometimes cause trouble. Although recently she had been quiet so I thought she no longer causes trouble but I it seems I was being naive.</p><p>Damn it how am I gonna face Yuuto-kun if this spreads a rumor!</p><p>Just the thought of it makes me wanna bang my head to the wall.</p><p>"So who else did you tell?"</p><p>"Ah!!! Onee-chan let go!" She continued to yell out in pain.</p><p>I sighed as I released her.</p><p>"So who else?"</p><p>"...only Asia-chan who was with us and overheard it."</p><p>Asia isnt the type of person to create rumors so it should be fine but I should see her later. However I would regret not looking for her earlier as It would be too late when I approach her.</p><p>...</p><p>Currently I am headed to the Occult Research Club room at the other school building. I have felt an aura that came from a holy sword earlier.</p><p>Coming along with me is Raina who also has a serious expression. We were worried that a strong exorcist came here and wanted to deal with our devil friends.</p><p>As we were about to knock on the door we heard an unknown girl's voice.</p><p>"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."</p><p>Seriously why in this town? Shouldn't it be better to take it to their own territory?</p><p>"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"</p><p>"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."</p><p>What?! I haven't heard anything from Father regarding this. I look towards Raina and she also had a shocked expression.</p><p>"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."</p><p>"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."</p><p>"Kokabiel, One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."</p><p>Kokabiel... that bastard! He really is intent on making trouble for Father...</p><p>Deciding it was the perfect time. I knocked on the door.</p><p>I then heard Rias' voice giving us permission to come inside after asking who it was.</p><p>Entering inside all eyes were on me. Looking around I saw that everyone from Rias' Peerage is present talking to 2 girls from the church.</p><p>"May I ask who you are?" Ask the girl with the blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side.</p><p>"Just one of the supernaturals here allied with Rias. Judging from your attire your from the church?" I asked then with a cold smile.</p><p>The two of them then introduced themselves. I looked at Yuuto-kun and saw that compared to before he can control his hatred. His behaviour is also pretty normal compared to the past few days.</p><p>The two exorcist girls then continued to explain. That several exorcists and priests sent in this town secretly were all killed.</p><p>"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."</p><p>Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked. I also frowned thinking that these two are being this arrogant in Rias' own territory.</p><p>"Such manner of speech. dont you have restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"</p><p>"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Irina replied.</p><p>"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as that If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia added.</p><p>Seeing this Rias got even more pissed.</p><p>"Don't you think you are being a bit too arrogant?" I told them which attracted their attention.</p><p>"What does someone like you a human who allied with the devils have any right in this?" Xenovia said arrogantly.</p><p>This is why I never liked those church priests...</p><p>"... If you know that I am sister of a demon king, then that means you have a lot of connections to the higher ups of the church. Then I will tell you this. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Demon King." Said Rias cutting into the conversation.</p><p>Kinda ironic dont you think since me and Raina are half Fallen angels... Yuuto-kun has even glanced towards us for a bit before looking back at the two exorcist girls. While the two of us had awkward expressions(Raina) that only Yuuto-kun noticed.</p><p>It had become a contentious situation for both sides. However Xenovia then  laughed and continued.</p><p>"Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."</p><p>So they are not total idiots...</p><p>After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath, calming herself down. I look towards Issei and as expected he is having trouble keeping up.</p><p>"Where is the people the Orthodox Church dispatched?"</p><p>Xenovia answered Rias' question,</p><p>"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur just in case Irina and I fail."</p><p>"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from a leader of the fallen angels with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"</p><p>Rias said it with an amazed voice. I stand corrected they are idiots...</p><p>Why the hell would you just send these two girls? Are the people managing the church idiots? Wait dont tell me they also have a traitor among the higher ups and wanted to send these naive girls as sacrifices to send those Excaliburs to the bastard Kokabiel...?</p><p>"Yes." The two of them said with serious eyes.</p><p>"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."</p><p>"……You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."</p><p>"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"</p><p>"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."</p><p>The church is almost like a cult at this point... Full of fanatics like these two.</p><p>"Is it possible with only the two of you?"</p><p>"Well, we won't die in vain."</p><p>Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias' question.</p><p>"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"</p><p>"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia said not giving out any information.</p><p>Rias then offered them some tea and snacks. To which they declined and prepared to go on their way. However it seemed this two idiots really like to mess around poking the hornets nest in the Devil's territory.</p><p>"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."</p><p>Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.</p><p>"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."</p><p>"……Ummmmm……I……I………"</p><p>Seeing this both me and Raina had cold eyes and prepare to intervene should the situation change.</p><p>Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia. <br/>"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."</p><p>"……………"</p><p>Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.</p><p>"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"</p><p>As he heard them continue to berate Asia, Issei had a dark expression. Clearly being angered by these two.</p><p>"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."</p><p>Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.</p><p>"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."</p><p>Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.</p><p>Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.</p><p>"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."</p><p>Seeing this we decided to intervene. I materialized some golden ripples in the air with various swords aiming at them. Raina also materialized the [Astral Codex] as rings appeared on her fingers.</p><p>Issei blocked the approaching Xenovia intending to protect Asia.</p><p>"Dont you think thats going to far?" I said with a cold expression.</p><p>The other girl Irina also unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight.</p><p>"Don't touch her."</p><p>Issei said clearly to Xenovia.</p><p>"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."</p><p>Hearing that Issei's anger arose. Me and Raina as well was angered by that statement. Rias and the others also was staring at them with cold eyes.</p><p>"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"</p><p>"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" <br/>from the beginning."</p><p>"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up! It fuckin is!" Issei yelled out extremely pissed.</p><p>"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake." <br/>Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around…… Don't screw around."<br/>"What are you to Asia?"</p><p>"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."</p><p>Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei's provocation.</p><p>"Is that a declaration to us……all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"</p><p>"Ise, sto……" Rias and Asia is trying to stop Issei who is extremely furious.</p><p>"Nice declaration Issei." I said towards him.</p><p>"Just trash from the church isnt worth much. If you need help I'll back you up." I said with a cold smile towards the exorcists.</p><p>Unlike my anger towards Fallen Angels which lessened my hatred towards Exorcists is still there. What these two said towards Asia also cannot be forgiven. Raina is especially mad as she considers Asia as a disciple since she did train her.</p><p>Hearing me insult the church the two were clearly angered.</p><p>"What did you say?!"</p><p>"I said that those from the church are trash..." I said once more emphasizing the last word.</p><p>" God wont forgive your blasphemy towards the church."</p><p>"How interesting, I also dont forgive them."</p><p>I then turned to Yuuto-kun who nodded.</p><p>"Then how about this. Me and Yuuto-kun will be your opponent." I said with a cold smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>We are now standing in the place where Rias' peerage often did their practive for the ball tournament. Raina already agreed for Yuuto-kun to be my partner for this fight as I already explained to her what happened.</p><p>"Yuuto-kun, fight properly. Its fine to hate them, but remember my words yesterday."</p><p>Yuuto-kun nodded with a smile on his face. We then faced the two exorcists from the church.</p><p>"…[Sword Birth], huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword <br/>they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related <br/>Sacred Gears……… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from <br/>being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"</p><p>Yuuto-kun didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.</p><p>"If I used the gate it wouldnt be fair. So lets do this a battle between swordsmen." I said taking out Solis Catastrophe from the treasury.</p><p>"Seeing as how you are using Holy Swords might as well use one as well." I said to them as I controlled the holy aura to avoid affecting Yuuto-kun.</p><p>Everyone was surprised when I pulled it out except for Yuuto-kun who nodded.</p><p>"Shine bright, [Solis Catastrophe!]"</p><p>"The Arclight Family's Solis Catastrophe... I thought that was lost when the White Flame disappeared." Xenovia said looking shock.</p><p>White Flame Exorcist was the Nickname that my mother had when she was active. It was due to how she mostly utilized white flames from the holy sword that she earned that nickname.</p><p>Yuuto-kun at the side also materialized swords from sword birth.</p><p>The match then started my opponent was Xenovia while Yuuto-kun opponent was Irina.</p><p>"[Holy Line!]"</p><p>I fired of a holy line towards her which she dodged.</p><p>"You! Your a member of the Arclight Family?" She said with shock seeing me utilize a technique from them.</p><p>As much as I hate that family. I cant help but use their techniques as It was mother who trained me in them and utilized them.</p><p>"[Solis Galius!]" I yelled out as white flames condensed into the sword's blade as I slashed towards her.</p><p>Xenovia Raised her own sword to parry it, but was pushed back as she got some of her clothes charred as she received some burns.</p><p>To the side Issei is looking at them with a perverted look. Due to how skin tight their outfits are and how I burned some of Xenovia's clothes off.</p><p>"Ack..." Xenovia was enduring the attacks I hit towards her.</p><p>"Raaa!!!" She yelled out and swung Excalibur Destruction towards me hitting the ground, destroying it.</p><p>"You rely too much on overpowering your enemies... If I was your sword instructor I would have failed you. What is the use of such strength? if you cannot even hit your enemies!" I yelled out as I sent a kick towards her and sent her flying to the ground.</p><p>"[HOLY LINE!]" I yelled out sending another mass of holy power towards her.</p><p>Glancing at Yuuto-kun's fight I saw that he followed my advice and fought against her properly. I thought that he wanted to destroy the Excalibur and knew he would lose if he does so,As such I gave my advice earlier.</p><p>Xenovia who tried to block the strike tumbled in the ground with my injuries.</p><p>"Xenovia!!!" Irina yelled out seeing her partner and friend in a state.</p><p>"You how can you a holy sword wielder go against the church?!"</p><p>Hearing this I looked at her with killing intent and hatred that I preciously held back.</p><p>"There is no way I would work for trashes like them..." I told her with a cold voice.</p><p>I looked towards Xenovia who is at the ground.</p><p>"Its really a pity. That sword's current wielder is this weak..."</p><p>Hearing me say that, she was surprised as that was a top secret information of the church.</p><p>"How did you...?"</p><p>"Although you could hide it from people like Rias' peerage you wont be able to hide it from me." I replied to her. Im really sensitive to the aura of holy swords being around [Solis Catastrophe] my whole life.</p><p>"Not to mention one of my other sword has been notifying me of its presence." Saying so I took out the Holy Sword Joyeuse.</p><p>As of to respond to it the holy sword durandal also let out a huge amount of holy aura which I suppressed for the devils to not be affected as much.</p><p>"Joyeuse... The sword used by Charlesmagne." Xenovia muttured with wide eyes.</p><p>Durandal was wielded by Roland one of the paladins of Charlemagne. As the sword used by the Paladin, it would of course recognize the sword used by Charlemagne who Roland served under.</p><p>"Get stronger, don't let that magnificent sword go to waste. Take this as a lesson to not look down and underestimate others" I said as I returned Joyeuse and Solis Catastrophe in the treasury.</p><p>Looking at the side I saw Yuuto-kun also defeating Irina. Seeing that the fight has ended Akeno declared us the winners.</p><p>"Match End, Regina-san and Yuuto-kun has won!"</p><p>...</p><p>After their defeat the two exorcists left. I then approached Yuuto-kun who has something on his mind.</p><p>"Whats wrong?" I asked him worriedly.</p><p>"Its just that, It seems I no longer hate those swords as much... I began to think what you said. What I truly hate was that man who did this to my friends."</p><p>Hearing that I smile.</p><p>"So you dont want to destroy them anymore?"</p><p>"I dont I only want to get revenge on Valper Galilei who killed my friends."</p><p>I then hugged him instinctively. Forgetting about the people still here.</p><p>"Dont worry I'll help you."</p><p>...</p><p>Raina's PoV<br/>Uwaaa! Onee-chan your too bold! The members of the Occult Research Club is also lookong at them with shocked eyes.</p><p>"... um so was true that they slept together?" Asked the innocent Asia at this time. Towards me who was stupefied and unabke to react.</p><p>Hearing that everyone was shocked. Shit! Onee-chan is gonna kill me!!! I forgot our original purpose in coming here was to prevent Asia from accidentally revealing it.</p><p>"Seriously!? What happened yesterday? Yesterday Kiba was in a bad mood and had something on his mind! How did it come to this?! DIE RIAJUU!" Yelled out Issei.</p><p>Rias was also looking at me with a curious expression.</p><p>"I also dont know much of the details as I was away and returned only in the morning to find both of them sleeping together. From what Onee-chan told me she had a talk with Kiba-kun, and help him overcome his problem. I dont know much of the details."</p><p>I cant exactly just reveal that we are both half fallen angels to them even if we are friends after Rias declared to have not to have any involvement with the Fallen Angels. It would cause a lot of misunderstandings. I also didnt want to reveal our past without Onee-chan's agreement. Though I dont know why she revealed it to Kiba-kun as she didnt explain much details.</p><p>I went towards the two exorcist girls and forced a geass pledged on them to avoid disclosing some information about us. They tried to refuse but I asked them 'nicely' to which they eventually agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Solis Catastrophe II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After the fight with the exorcist girls. I along with Raina returned to Regulus Dominion. I also asked Sona to help us take a leave of absence.</p><p>Lately Akeno has been teasing me with the thing with Yuuto-kun. I forgot that they were there! It was so embarrassing just thinking back on it!</p><p>Anyway returning to the Regulus Dominion will help me escape from the constant teasing. I felt bad for Yuuto-kun though as he was also being teased.</p><p>Finally arriving at the home base, I went to find Ilya to start the creation of the upgraded version of Solis Catastrophe. So far the output of Solis Catastrophe was lesser than Regulus so I wanted to make it stronger. After all its one of my most beloved blades. A memoria from mother.</p><p>Raina went with Lily, Yun Yao, and Setanta towards Russia as it seems like they have found some of Svarog's Allies there being attacked. We have also previously made contact with them and have agreed on an alliance. As such we sent reinforcements towards them.</p><p>Currently me and Ilya are creating prototypes of Solis Catastrophe II. So far the prototypes are far from Satisfactory as they lacked the core from the original.</p><p>Solis Catastrophe is said to be forged using the power of a star. In its core was a dying star that was sealed the moment it was about to explode. This same core is where Solis Catastrophe's Flames originate.</p><p>When the sword was forged most of the power in the core remained sealed and cannot be accessed due to the sword not being able to handle the power, as such there were several seals put in place. What our goal is to create a new vessel that can handle all that power. If we are successful we could create a sword that can potentially rival the holy king sword Caliburn.</p><p>Although we have already created the design for the new weapon it is up to us to be able to create make it a reality using our skills and abilities.</p><p>...</p><p>Raina's PoV<br/>Me and my party are currently in Russia assisting the retreat of allied rebel forces. The ones who came with me are Yun Yao, Lily, and Setanta.</p><p>We have already reunited with our comrades, Alyssa and Kuromi that were stationed here.</p><p>Alyssa and Kuromi were the ones that remained here after Lily returned back to base. Kuromi is technically Shiro's 3rd older sister. The 3rd living weapon created by Regulus Dominion.</p><p>A living weapon that was created earlier that Shiro. She also possessed to transform her body into various weapons. However unlike Shiro she specializes in close combat. She usually transforms her hands into giant metalic fists and hits her enemies with them. We integrated the bloodline of a dragon within her further increasing her defense, strength and power. She also has the power to control gravity as we put a magic item while creating her.</p><p>Alyssa is an illegitimate child of the Pendragon Family. She does not know of  her Father's true identity and only later found out about her heritage due to her amulet with the Pendragon Family's symbol. She is similar to me and big sister as she also never met her Father and only has an amulet which confirmed his identity. Her goal currently is to find her Father and reunite with him and ask why he left her and her mother. We met her during one of our trips to the UK and took her in after her mother died of illness.</p><p>With the exception of Ilya, she is one of the most well-known members of Regulus Dominion being titled by others as [Knight Princess].</p><p>In front of us are the various forces of the Veles Faction. We are currently outnumbered as our allies were taken by surprise when they attacked.</p><p>"Die rebels!" An enemy yelled out as they used Slavic Magic towards our escaping forces.</p><p>"Alyssa!" I yelled out towards Alyssa as she raised her empty left hand.</p><p>"Come! [Prydwen!]" A holy shield materialises in her left hand as she projects it to guard our retreating forces.</p><p>Lily then fired devil magic towards the enemies and killed several of them.</p><p>"Damn this is endless..." Lily cursed out seeing the remaining enemy numbers.</p><p>Yun Yao is already in her balance breaker form and is rampaging across the battlefield with Kuromi trying to lessen the enemy numbers while protecting the escaping allies.</p><p>Me, Alyssa, Lilynee-chan and Setanta remained in the front lines along with several of our allies to cover for the majority of our forces.</p><p>As we were fighting in the front lines I suddenly heard a voice from one of our allies.</p><p>"Lady Raina most of the forces have already retreated it is now time to go!" Said one of the leaders of the resistance through the communication device in my ear.</p><p>Hearing this I smiled and turned towards Alyssa.</p><p>"Alyssa, Break open a path for retreat!" Hearing me Alyssa nodded as she raised her holy sword in the air and started charging holy power.</p><p>I then turned towards the captain of the elite squad that are stalling with us.</p><p>"Uncle Alex, Its time to retreat!" Hearing me he nodded and sounded the signal for retreat.</p><p>"Yun Yao! Kuromi!" I called out to the two of them who were rampaging across the battlefield.</p><p>It was at this moment that Alyssa notified me that she finished charging up for an attack.</p><p>"Raina its ready!"</p><p>"Do it we are ready!" I yelled out as I hear that.</p><p>"[Neo-Excalibur!]" Alyssa yelled out in response as a beam of golden light pierced through and greated an opening for us to escape which we immediately ran through and escaped.</p><p>Neo-Excalibur is Alyssa's main weapon. It is a sword that we created based on the True Excalibur in Onee-chan's treasury.</p><p>After opening a path we immediately ran and retreated from the area.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>We have successfully done it...<br/>Looking at the sword in front of us we can feel a strong aura that it releases.</p><p>We have already done some testing earlier. The power of the flames were even stronger than before and made it harder to control. I can also now unleash an attack similar to the True Balmung as when I fought Onii-chan.</p><p>To the side Ilya also lets out a smile at our success.</p><p>"We finally did it... That was so exhausting." I said remembering how hard it was to forge this sword.</p><p>"Well we are lucky we manged it in just a few days." Replied Ilya as we sat in the training grounds.</p><p>We have just finished testing out Solis Catastrophe II and the results were satisfactory.</p><p>"Im really thankful for that..." I said then turned to her and continued, "is it really ok to help me instead of training your new Regalia?"</p><p>I asked her since it hasn't been long since they have created it.</p><p>"Hmm? I have already gotten used to it for the most part. Just needs some time before I can perfectly use it." She replied.</p><p>"You really adapt fast... Well I guess I'll also need to retrain the use of Solis Catastrophe to get used to controlling the improved output." I said with a smile as I look into my beloved weapon.</p><p>"Ah right! Raina and the others have already stabilized the situation in Russia. They contacted me as you were testing out Solis Catastrophe II."</p><p>"When are they coming back?"</p><p>"Later or tomorrow depending if there are any problems."</p><p>As we were talking the communication device I gave to Father has started ringing. Seeing this Ilya gave a nod as I picked up.</p><p>"Hello, Father you need anything?"</p><p>"It seems that Kokabiel has started his plans of trying to start another war. Currently the devils are fighting them in your school."</p><p>"What?!" I asked out in shock. I didn't think that Kokabiel would move that fast.</p><p>"Don't worry I have already sent Vali to retrieve him so your friends should be fine."</p><p>"Father! Have you forgotten?! The Red Dragon Emperor is there!" I yelled out hearing that. According to legend the Red and White Heavenly Dragons would always fight whenever they meet each other.</p><p>Im worried for Issei and the others as he currently won't be able to face Onii-chan in battle.</p><p>"I have already warned him to avoid fighting Issei so dont worry too much."</p><p>"Wait Issei? You have met him before?" I asked him as we haven't told him the Red Dragon Emperor's name yet nor did he ask us.</p><p>"Yeah I summoned him a few times. He was pretty fun to hang out with." Hearing that my cheek twitched a bit as Im sure Rias would be pissed hearing this.</p><p>"Wait enough of that! Do you really think Onii-chan would listen to you after hearing that his rival is there?" I asked him suddenly remembering the problem.</p><p>"..." Hearing that he was quiet for a bit before responding, "...but wouldn't he not choose to fight a weak opponent?" He said weakly.</p><p>"Are you sure? For all we know he could think of pushing Issei to try harder and lead to a fight. Should the situation get desperate Ddraig would forcibly change Issei's body just to survive."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I'll go. Just in case." I said with a sigh.</p><p>After hanging up with Father I turned to Ilya and explained the situation before changing clothes and going to Kuon Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>
Currently me and Onii-chan are looking over the battle while hiding and watching the devils fight.</p><p>So far they are fairing well against the Cerberus and that Lunatic Priest who is somehow still alive after being stabbed repeatedly by me in our last encounter. Is he a cockroach?</p><p>It was at that moment that Yuuto-kun obtained his balance breaker. However what I saw shocked me.</p><p>It was a holy demonic sword. How is that possible? Holy and Demonic energies would contradict each other and that man wouldn't let something like this happen.</p><p>Wait... dont tell me... Holy-Demonic Sword, Balance Breakers, New Longinus... No way! So not only the Maous died even God!</p><p>I then turned my attention back to the fight and prepared to jump in at any time.</p><p>"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power form Barakiel!?"</p><p>"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"</p><p>She is uncle Barakiel's Daughter? No wonder she seemed to hate Fallen Angels back at the church. I should ask Father about this.</p><p>The battle continued as everyone joined forces trying to defeat Kokabiel. However no matter what they do they can't injure him in anyway.</p><p>"So thats my rival..." said Onii-chan looking at the fight with disappointment.</p><p>"Are you disappointed?" I asked him.</p><p>He nodded as he looks at the battle.</p><p>"Well you can't blame him, he just awakened the sacred gear recently. Unlike you who trained from a young age. Sure he is a human and a low ranked devil. However he has determination and desire. He might surprise you in the future, after all the sacred gears respond to desires." I told him.</p><p>Knowing that pervert something stupid will probably power him up in the future. After all he created that ridiculous ability Dress Break.</p><p>However this situation is really bad. Yuuto-kun just unlocked balance breaker and wont be able to maintain it for long. Xenovia still hasn't mastered Durandal. Issei is still too weak and needs more time to grow. The others as well have more room for improvements but need more time. The way this is going they wont be able to beat Kokabiel.</p><p>It was at that moment that I should have intervened as he revealed something that shocked everyone.</p><p>"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Original Maou but also God died."</p><p>Hearing this everyone was shocked and devastated. By this reveal especially Asia who fainted.</p><p>"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and thefallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"</p><p>"…Lies…it's a lie…" Damn they really are losing heart. Especially those who had belief in God like Xenovia and Yuuto-kun who used to believe in him along with his friends.</p><p>"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if thestart of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"</p><p>This Bastard! Dared to mock my Father for his stupid way of thinking.</p><p>Sensing my anger Onii-chan patted my back to calm me down.</p><p>"It is not yet time. This is a trial for them to improve especially my rival." He said stopping me who is on the verge on rushing in and stabbing Kokabiel to death.</p><p>"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Buchou. And Asia. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king! I would be troubled if you get in my way!"</p><p>What the hell...? This guy seriously has some weird priorities and motives.</p><p>"Kukuku. Harem-king? Is that what the Red Dragon Emperor desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem-king right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."</p><p>"…………………"</p><p>Oi! Why are you hesitating?! What happened to not allowing him to have his way?</p><p>"I…I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!"</p><p>"Ise! Geez! Wipe your drool! Why are you like that even in a situation like this!?"</p><p>"…So…sorry. It seems like I'm really weak against the word "Harem"……"</p><p>"If you like girls that much, then I will do a lot of things for you after we return home alive!"</p><p>"Are you serious!? Th…then even sucking on oppai!?"</p><p>"Yes! If you can win against that, then it's a cheap bargain!"</p><p>After issei yelled that out the boosted gear glowed green and responded to his desires.</p><p>The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!</p><p>"Fufufu. Suck. I can suck it. I can suck them!"</p><p>Issei started smirking with a lecherous face.</p><p>"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist anymore. Hahahaha!"</p><p>"I'm going to beat you down to suck Buchou's nipples, Kokabiel!"</p><p>He's power increasing by the moment.</p><p>"He's an idiot." I unintentionally said out loud.</p><p>To the side Onii-chan nodded while holding his head thinking that this is his rival. The Rival he was excited to fight.</p><p>"…It's the first time I saw a Red Dragon Emperor who releases its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples…What are you? Who are you?"</p><p>Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Even he is confused.</p><p>Issei he replied up front with his chest put forward.</p><p>"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"</p><p>Sigh Im done with this... I then looked towards Onii-chan who nodded as we broke the barrier and entered the battlefield.</p><p>Due to the sudden situation everyone was shocked. Kokabiel seeing us clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Vanishing Dragon...and you."</p><p>He then looked towards me and asks, "what are you doing here?"</p><p>Everyone from Rias' peerage was also shocked to see me with the White Dragon Emperor.</p><p>"Why else? You have been going around causing such a mess lately."</p><p>"You bastard spawn of Azazel do not get in my way!" He yelled out in anger.</p><p>Hearing that everyone else except Yuuto-kun was shocked as I never told them before.</p><p>Damn, I forgot I haven't told them yet.</p><p>Kokabiel then turned to Onii-chan.</p><p>"...I'm guessing you were attracted to the Red, However do not get in my way!"</p><p>"[Enkidu]"</p><p>Golden Chains then appeared and tried to bind Kokabiel. He tried dodging it but I sent swords that impaled him.</p><p>[Divide!]</p><p>Onii-chan also came and punched him as he crashed into the ground and binded by the golden chains. Due to having his power divided its easier to capture him.</p><p>"Damn you both!!!" He yelled out towards us in anger.</p><p>"Regina are you really..." asked Rias as she looked at the two of us who landed in front of Kokabiel.</p><p>While letting out a sigh I materialized my black wings.</p><p>Seeing this everyone(except Yuuto-kun who already knows) opened their eyes wide seeing me confirm Kokabiel's words.</p><p>"I'll explain another day... however what he said is the truth. I am a daughter of Azazel."</p><p>"... Don't you have a sacred gear? So how come...?"</p><p>"Im a half blood." I answered simply. I glanced at Akeno and saw that she had a conflicted expression seeing someone like her who had a Fallen Angel and Human parent.</p><p>"Well enough of that. I suppose it is time for business." I said looking towards Kokabiel.</p><p>"You have been designated by Father as a traitor. Your punishment shall be decided when we return." I told him with cold eyes.</p><p>"Damn you Azazel's spawn. You and that bastard father of yours! Even though we are the superior race that bastard father of yours, Azazel is too scared to even conquer the other 2 factions. It is now only up to me!"</p><p>He started rambling while insulting my Father which ticked me off.</p><p>"I can't believe someone like you still looks down on other races. You yourself got pushed back by a mere human after all..." I said in a cold voice while I coldly gaze at him.</p><p>"You!!! Damn you. Both you and Azazel!!!" Hearing me remind him of his lost against Vasco Strada enraged him greatly.</p><p>"You dare to curse at my Father..." I said in a cold voice while glaring at him.</p><p>Several golden lights flicker as swords impaled his limbs.</p><p>"Ah!!! Damn you!!"</p><p>Everyone behind me was also slightly terrified including the student council who just arrived, due to the brutality I just showed. Especially those who were newly reincarnated devils.</p><p>"Onii-chan go and carry the lunatic priest." I told him as I pointed towards the unconscious lunatic.</p><p>He sighed and nodded. Everyone was slightly surprised when I called him Onii-chan but didn't ask anything.</p><p>"We will be bringing this traitor back now." I said before taking off with Onii-chan in the sky. The golden chains pulled the now unconscious Kokabiel in the sky as it followed after us.</p><p>As we were about to leave a voice then came from Issei's gauntlet.</p><p>[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]</p><p>The voice came from Issei. His gauntlet was glowing.</p><p>[So you were awake, red-one.]</p><p>Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white.</p><p>[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]</p><p>[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]</p><p>[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]</p><p>[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]</p><p>[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]</p><p>[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]</p><p>[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]</p><p>The conversation was between the two heavenly dragons ended. Both of them gave a farewell, but Issei stepped up and seemed unsatisfied.</p><p>"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Regina-san why?!  Because of you guys I can't suck Buchou's nipples!? Also who are you?!"</p><p>Issei suddenly yelled out with an angry face…Thats what you were mad at?!</p><p>Ignoring him Onii-chan and I just flew as Onii-chan gave some parting words.</p><p>"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, My Rival, I will fight you one day." Onii-chan replied trying to act cool.</p><p>Possibly it was only me who noticed that he almost dropped the lunatic priest when he heard Issei's complaint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba Yuuto's PoV<br/>After Regina left with the White Dragon Emperor. Everyone was still shocked to learn that Regina is Azazel's Daughter. Akeno-senpai has a complicated face as she can't really hate Regina due to how similar they are.</p><p>I have already told them that Regina's late mother was an exorcist so she probably has some ideas.</p><p>Issei-kun also can't hate her like other fallen angels as Regina has helped him multiple times and wants to believe she is a good person.</p><p>Everyone else also has a complicated face and thinking back on what just happened.</p><p>I on the other hand is the most calm as I was already told by her a couple of days ago.</p><p>We are currently in the Occult Research Club room. We already separated with Kaichou's peerage and are now discussing what happened.</p><p>"Now that I think of it. Yuuto doesn't seem surprised." Said Buchou thinking back on what happened.</p><p>"Regina already told me before." I said as I cant really hide this. Its one thing for them to not notice and not ask however I dont want to lie to her.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me with a stern look.</p><p>"...its not really my place to say. I wont say much but she has a similar background as Akeno-senpai." I said looking at Akeno-senpai.</p><p>Hearing this they were shocked especially Akeno-senpai who quickly pieced together a few things. Everyone was silent after that. They can piece together a few things as most of them already know Akeno-senpai is Barakiel's daughter.</p><p>Shortly after the reinforcements came and we told them of the events thay happened. They helped clean the area before returning back to the underworld.</p><p>...</p><p>Regina's PoV<br/>We have already brought the unconscious Kokabiel back to the Grigori. Currently me and Onii-chan is explaining what happened.</p><p>After our explanation Onii-chan left while I stayed as I wanted to discuss something with Father.</p><p>"So what do you plan to do? Your peace plans would be harder to do in this case. The idiot caused a rift between us, the Devils and God's Side. By stealing the Excaliburs and attempting to kill the two Demon King's Sisters." I asked him while drinking tea across him from his seat.</p><p>"Actually, I allowed Kokabiel to do this." Father replied.</p><p>"Why?" Although I knew Father intentionally allowed Kokabiel to roam free, Im still confused why.</p><p>"I needed something to allow a situation for talks between the three factions to occur. This incident is a spark towards that goal as all three factions are involved in this."</p><p>"Wouldn't this cause the Fallen Angels to be on the disadvantaged side?" I asked him.</p><p>"I already sent a message that Kokabiel was acting on his own. The fact that I sent you and Vali should also help convince them to some extent. Freed and Valper Galilei also used to belong to the church so that side is also concerned regarding this as they were exiles from the church."</p><p>"You really are a mastermind..." I said with a smile.</p><p>"So what do you really want to talk about? I know that this isn't the main thing you wanna ask."</p><p>I let out a sigh and just asked him without cutting any corners.</p><p>"I heard than Akeno is Uncle Barakiel's daughter." I told him straight.</p><p>"..." Hearing my words the smile on his face disappeared as he became melancholic.</p><p>He released and sigh and told me the whole story.</p><p>Akeno's story was slightly similar to mine and Raina. Uncle Barakiel's wife is called Shuri Himejima a woman from the Himejima Clan. Aunt Shuri saved Uncle and the two fell in love however Aunt Shuri's family thought she was brainwashed or some other ridiculous reason. So they hunted them down along with their child, Akeno.</p><p>The three of them lived happily for many years before Father called Uncle Barakiel for a job. While Uncle Barakiel wasn't there the people from the Himejima clan attacked and killed Aunt Shuri. Uncle Barakiel came in time and was able to save Akeno however she hated Uncle for not saving them and for the accursed Fallen Angel Bloodline that caused it. Ever since then Akeno hated Uncle Barakiel and in extension Fallen Angels. Later on she was picked up by Rias and joined her peerage.</p><p>"... it was my fault. If only I didn't insist on him coming back that time." Father said with a heavy and sad tone.</p><p>"Father, don't you think its a little coincidental that those people from the Himejima Clan happened to arrive just as Uncle Barakiel left?" I told him after hearing the story.</p><p>"... of course I did. However we couldn't find any lead where the leak happened. So we gave up, and during that time only a few people knew Barakiel's return."</p><p>"People like who?"</p><p>"Me, Shemhazai,mostly the leaders..." Finishing that sentence his eyes became wide and looked towards me in shock.</p><p>"...is Kokabiel one of those people?" I asked him what he just thought of.</p><p>"Yes..." He said finally realising who the traitor was.</p><p>"Father, you really need to do a thorough cleaning of your group." I told him. I have already told him of the events that happened before during Asia's rescue and the thing I found inside Reine(Raynare) and that Reine is now under my care.</p><p>He didn't mind much as Reine is only a Mid Class Fallen Angel. Well thats not the case now though...</p><p>"...at this rate, there might be some who will defect to the Khaos Brigade. Especially since there are other people like Kokabiel who don't agree with peace due to centuries of grievances."</p><p>He let out a sigh and agreed with my words and planned to do some cleaning.</p><p>"Ah right, you should also propose that the other factiond also participates in the Devil's rating games. Im sure Ajuka Beelzebub can create some pieces that won't turn one into a devil but has the same attributes."</p><p>Hearing my suggestion he smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Thats a good idea. It will also give them a way to release their frustrations to the other factions other than war."</p><p>After discussing a few more things I bid farewell and excited the room. I walked in the halls of Grigori Headquarters and planning to head back when I coincidentally came across Uncle Barakiel.</p><p>"Uncle Barakiel. Good Evening. How have you been? I haven't had time to visit lately."</p><p>"Regina Hime-sama, Im good how about you? I heard you have been busy and even helped bring back that traitor Kokabiel."</p><p>"Uncle I have already told you to just call me Regina. Is there something you need from me?"</p><p>"Ah right. There something I wanted to ask of you."</p><p>I nodded as we go towards a private room to talk as it seems like a serious topic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Father and A Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Me and Uncle Barakiel went to his office. After offering me a sit he brewed some tea and offered it to me along with some snacks. It seems this will take a while.</p><p>We casually talked for a bit. I noticed that he has some difficulty bringing up the subject.</p><p>"Uncle, just tell me you don't need to hesitate. Is it about Akeno?" I asked him.</p><p>Hearing me say Akeno's name he is shocked as he never expected me to know of their relationship.</p><p>"Uncle, I already found out about it today when Kokabiel revealed it on the battlefield earlier. I have also asked Father about it so you don't need to hold back." I told him encouraging him to speak up.</p><p>He released a sigh and nodded.</p><p>"How did you become able to forgive Azazel?" He asked me.</p><p>So he wants to reconcile with Akeno huh...</p><p>"I don't know if it is the same for Akeno, but me and Raina haven't met Father all our lives so we had some yearnings towards him although we did hate him. We understood that it wasn't entirely his fault and we are just blaming him needlessly just to keep our minds from breaking at that point.</p><p>If we didn't think like that maybe we would have broke. It is something I always wondered, but anyway it just takes time I guess. If it was 5 years ago. Me and Raina wouldn't easily forgive him, maybe even try to murder him but through the years we thought about it and deep inside we knew It wasn't his fault and our hatred became lesser compared to what it was. So when we met him it was easier to forgive him."</p><p>"... I see." He muttured as he listened to my experience.</p><p>"Just give her time and show that you really care about her. Do it slowly, don't rush it as she probably knows that deep inside she is just blaming you needlessly." I told Uncle Barakiel to which he nodded with a bitter smile as he know this wouldn't be easy.</p><p>"Well, be prepared to be attacked at least. I did attack Father at first after all." I said the last one with a joking tone. Uncle also let out a smile however deep inside he knew that's also a possibility. Uncle has already know about how we met from Father so he knew what I said was true even though Im joking.</p><p>...</p><p>After talking with Uncle Barakiel I went back to my house at Kuon Town and teleported towards Regulus Dominion.</p><p>Entering the base I was greeted with the others who came back from Russia. I saw that Alyssa and Kuromi are with them.</p><p>"So how was it?" I asked my sister Raina who led the team.</p><p>"We have helped the allied forces retreat successfully. However the damage from this attack cannot be ignored. There is a traitor among them that revealed the base's location otherwise they wouldn't be able to find it that easily. They were attacked when they were having a victory party for one of their successful missions. I find it hard to believe that such coincidence is merely a coincidence."</p><p>I then turned towards Alyssa at the side.</p><p>"Alyssa, next time you guys go there. Bring Nanashi and Schatten." Hearing my words she nodded and knows why I ordered as such.</p><p>...</p><p>A few days have passed since the incident that happened with Kokabiel. Rias was suspicious of me and Raina at first due to our Fallen Angel Lineage. We have already explained our story to them in full. Knowing that we met Father(Azazel) after meeting them made their suspicions lesser however it is still there.</p><p>There was a sense of awkwardness towards me and Raina at first. As all of them except Yuuto-kun who already knew about us and Asia who is a nice girl overall had their suspicions however it soon faded as we have already helped them quite a few times. Akeno on the other hand still seems akward around us and I still didn't have a chance to bring up her situation with Uncle Barakiel. She didn't hate us as we had a similar past with each other however it is still akward at the moment.</p><p>Things slowly turned to normal these past few days as everyone went about their daily lives. Issei also seemed to be earning a lot of income in his Devil work lately due to a mysterious customer which I know is Father.</p><p>These past few days, Father also seemed to be moving behind the scenes to conduct an alliance between the three biblical factions, in hopes of peace. We have also worked and cleansed out some of the traitors in the Grigori. Father was saddened by the result as many higher ups were in cahoots with the Khaos Brigade.</p><p>We don't know if there will be more traitors so we made a new secret division that is made up of the most trusted by Father that investigates traitors and such. To avoid more betrayals and traitors. Uncle Barakiel was put in charge and we did a background check of the members using a lie detector that was created by the Research and Development sector of Regulus Dominion. It would detect and ring out if someone is lying in the vicinity. I don't know much of the details as it was Ilya and Raina who created it. So far it has been helpful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Demon King's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Currently I am hanging out in the ORC clubroom along with Rias and her peerage. Raina is at the Student Council Room playing a game with Sona as usual.</p><p>I have already quit the kendo club as no one besides their ace Tsukahara Sakura can keep up with me so I dont see the reason to stay as I can just visit. The girl is really powerful as a swordswoman. Its a shame she doesn't have any real experience in combat except spars. If I was a devil I would choose her for my peerage. Speaking of which, I wanted to create a system like the Evil Pieces though that would have to wait till the alliance is finalized as we would need some research for evil pieces from Ajuka Beelzebub. We have some prototypes at the base but it still lacks something compared to the evil pieces.</p><p>Speaking of peerage, Rias has gained a new knight. She is Xenovia Quarta, a former exorcist from the church that came with Irina Shidou a while back. It seemed learning that God died shook her faith so much she choose to be a Devil..</p><p>"This isn't a joke!"A voice rang out in the room pulling me away from my thoughts.</p><p>Looking at the source I saw crimson haired bishoujo-sama that has her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face. It was Rias.</p><p>"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think thatsuddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territoryand interfere with our business….!"</p><p>Rias is trembling with rage. It seemed like the mysterious client that kept on summoning Issei was my Father, Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels.</p><p>It was also decided that the meeting between the 3 factions would happen at this school for some reason.</p><p>"Calm down. Father is probably only interested in Issei and is messing around."</p><p>"How can I calm down?! He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with us. Not to mention he tried to lay his hand on my Ise! Don't worry Ise I will definitely protect you."</p><p>"Can you not make it sound like my Father is gay? Unlike Kokabiel, Father desires peace he won't do anything harmful towards Issei. He is probably just interested in the boosted gear due to his hobby. After all the boosted gear is one of the thirteen longinus created by God." I told her, trying to calm her down.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Rias said looking at me after calming down a little.</p><p>"Yes, and I don't see the problem with him coming earlier than the scheduled date of the talks. Even your family didn't say anything right?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Hearing my question she was silent as even her family didn't have any objections.</p><p>"What I'm worried about is the classroom visiting day." I said holding my head. Raina has informed Father and he agreed to come from what I heard from her. I hope that daughter con won't embarrass me.</p><p>"Well, I agree with Regina. You guys shouldn't worry that much." Yuuto-kun added. He then looked at Issei as if he will lose him and said.</p><p>"Issei-kun also shouldn't worry much. I will protect you."</p><p>Issei hearing thos felt digusted while I try to hold my laughter at Yuuto-kun's teasing towards him.</p><p>"…No, um, I am happy but…how should I put this... if I hear such things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…"</p><p>I have heard that many of the girls like to ship the two of them. Its pretty funny seeing Issei's reaction especially whenever Yuuto-kun teases him.</p><p>"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You saved me. You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't callmyself a Knight of the Gremory household."</p><p>Yuuto-kun seeing my gaze had a mischievous smile when he saw me holding back my laughter. He continued on with a tone that disgusted Issei.</p><p>" There's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Ise-kun's boosted gear, if we combine these two, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's hot around my chest region"</p><p>"…D-Disgusting. You… Don't come near me! Don't touch me! Regina-san help me! Take your boyfriend away!" Issei then turned towards me and seeked help.</p><p>Hearing Issei's last words, I blushed and hit him in the head.</p><p>"...He is not my boyfriend, idiot..."</p><p>Fuck! Since when did I become a tsundere?! Seriously what is happening to me lately. Everytime it concerns Yuuto-kun I react weirdly.</p><p>"Is it really alright though?" Rias mutters quite loud.</p><p>It was at this moment I felt a new presence coming as a new voice resounded.</p><p>"Azazel has always been like that. Dont worry too much, Rias"</p><p>A crimson haired male who is smiling pleasantly appeared from a magic circle.</p><p>Seeing him everyone kneeled down except for me and Xenovia who looked confused as she never met him before. Issei and Asia also looked troubled on what to do.</p><p>"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"</p><p>Rias seeing Sirzechs stood up and dropped Issei's head who is lying on his lap.</p><p>"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."</p><p>Issei seeing everyone kneeling down followed suit. Asia seeing this also copied Issei.</p><p>"Please relax, I came for private business today."</p><p>Hearing that everyone who was kneeling got up.</p><p>"Its been a while Sirzechs." I said greeting him.</p><p>"I didn't think we would meet here so soon, Regina."</p><p>Me and Sirzechs have chatted a bit on our free time and built a good relationship. We can be considered friends.</p><p>"Still its a surprise to hear that your Azazel's daughter."</p><p>"I didn't think I would meet him this soon though... well we did end up reconciling." I have already explained to him during one of our calls my meeting with Azazel so he didn't misunderstand that I tried to hide it.</p><p>"Since I have already accepted him I'll reintroduce myself I guess. I am Regina Gilgamesh Arclight Azazel." I said extending my hand which he grasps with a smile.</p><p>"Good to see that you have reconciled."</p><p>He then looked around the room and made a bitter smile. He turned to Rias and said,  "Hey, my little sister. This room has a weird scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."</p><p>Looking at it again it does look weird, though I have long got used to it since I visited a lot.</p><p>"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"She asked doubtful as to why he would come here as he should be busy with his work as Maou .</p><p>After she said that, Sirzechs handed over a unfilled printed form.</p><p>"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."</p><p>So he is also here for the classroom visits. Rias seemed shock didn't she inform him?</p><p>"Grayfia, its you right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"Rias asked her looking troubled.</p><p>"Yes, the reports from the school came to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."</p><p>"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"</p><p>"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"</p><p>How come she didn't want them to come? I thought for a bit and remembered that Sirzechs is a siscon. She is also embarrassed huh... well I feel her since Father is also coming. Ever since reuniting with us he has been a daughter con lately, trying to make up for all those years we were separated. I feel happy but it is sometimes embarrassing.</p><p>"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting<br/>the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the<br/>meeting place."</p><p>Hearing that everyone was surprised. It seems they weren't informed of the the venue. They only knew that it was gonna be conducted here in Kuon Town but not the direct location.</p><p>"Here really?" Asked Rias with a surprised expression.</p><p>"You guys weren't informed?" I asked. Well judging by their reaction they didnt know.</p><p>Sirzechs then explained why this place was chosen.</p><p>"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Red Dragon Emperor, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and the White Dragon Emperor attacked this place. Even Regina who is renowed as the [Golden Princess] is studying in this place along with her sister, the [Astral Disaster]. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun---the Red Dragon Emperor."</p><p>Certainly now that you think about it. This place really attract some strong powerhouses. From what I know throughout history those who have longinus class sacred gears tend to gather many strong powerhouses around them. Its like a passive skill.</p><p>It is also the same for me and Raina as we encountered various strong people in these past 5 years and eventually created Regulus Dominion.</p><p>It was the case for Cao Cao, the leader of the hero faction of the Khaos Brigade who wields the [True Longinus]. I don't know if its the same for Onii-chan but I heard from Father that a subordinate of his called Slash Dog who has the longinus [Canis Lykaon] also gathered some strong powers around him.</p><p>My [Gate of Babylon] and Raina's [Rings of Solomon] are also considered longinus according to Father. Although different from the other 13 as it is only passed down through bloodline which led to it being forgotten by most and not included in the 13 known Longinus. Its 15 longinus now I suppose.</p><p>From what Father told me both our sacred gears are a part of the Lost Longinus. A group of Longinus that were lost in history due to various reasons that caused them to not emerge for a long time.</p><p>Xenovia then came forward and introduced herself to Sirzechs.</p><p>"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."</p><p>"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."</p><p>"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"</p><p>She seemed to be doubting her choice however she still accepted it. Though I have to say, she is really impulsive.</p><p>"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."</p><p>Sirzechs on the other hand was happy that his sister got another strong peerage member and gave her some words of encouragement.</p><p>"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."</p><p>After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smiles. That smile was really similar to Rias.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>After hearing Sirzechs' word of thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red, feeling a bit shy.</p><p>"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia who came with him.</p><p>Hearing this Issei raised his hand and offered for them to lodge at his home.</p><p>"Ah, if that's the case then how about my house?"</p><p>I soon bid farewell to Sirzechs and the others as Its time for me to go home. I proceeded to pick up Raina at the student council room and went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Angelica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>I opened my eyes. Looking around I saw countless treasures scattered and embedded across the ground. Several renowned blades as far as the eye can see.</p><p>To the center was a golden fountain surrounded by piles of Gold. Behind it was an altar where a sword(?) was floating enveloped by several chains. It had three cylindrical segments and shaped like a drill. Each of those segments had inscriptions that glowed with a crimson color. It handle was gold in color. The weapon was emanating a strong aura that materializes as a visible crimson aura. This was the sword of rupture, Ea.</p><p>Looking around I saw two massive swords in the distance. It was Ig Alima and Shul Shaganna.  Other various recognizable weapons were also embedded around me. I then look at the person sitting on the fountain of gold.</p><p>"Its been a while Angelica." I greeted her.</p><p>The girl called Angelica looked similar to me and also had blonde hair and crimson red eyes. She wore a golden armor in her lower body however her top was topless with only a black shirt to cover.</p><p>"Yes, it has been partner." She greeted me back with a slight smile on her face.</p><p>"You like to sleep too much." I said to her with a sigh.</p><p>Hearing that she chuckled and apologized.</p><p>"Sorry, force of habit. Gilgamesh wasn't really one to talk nor the [God Slayer] so I didn't interact much with them and was a sleep most of the time. I also slept for thousands of years since there wasn't anyone else after them till you inherited the sacred gear."</p><p>This girl is Angelica. The spirit that resides the sacred gear, Gate of Babylon.</p><p>The other sacred users from Regulus Dominion with the exception of Raina and Yun Yao who had the White Tiger sealed in it didn't have a chance to talk to the consciousness inside. Raina like me also seemed to have a spirit within her sacred gear.</p><p>Throughout history except those with beings sealed inside there wasn't any other account of such a phenomenon where the sacred gear had a consciousness. Even Father only thought that it was a theory until we asked him about the spirit in our sacred gears.</p><p>"So how much can I control as of now?"</p><p>"You can already control most of the layers within the treasury. There are only a few ones remaining that you can't fully use such as Ea and those two swords used by the [Godslayer]."</p><p>Throughout the years, with the help of Angelica I have subdued almost everyone of the treasures within the gate of babylon. There are only a few left that I cant fully use. Among them was Ea that I can use some extent but not to its full potential. Those two swords are also problematic as they still are possessed by the lingering hatred of the Godslayer for the Gods.</p><p>These two swords were used by the Godslayer to massacre the entire Mesopotamia Pantheon along with Ea and the other treasures leading it to be corrupted with his hatred. This is the reason why that pantheon doesn't exist and Hades controls the world of the dead and not Ereshkigal who is the oldest God of Death.</p><p>These pair of sword are unnamed and appeared as a black sword and a white sword with golden inscriptions. It also has some gold engravings in its hilt and guard. They along with Enkidu are the few anti-divinity weapons in the vault that specialize in dealing with Gods and the Divine. If I have to compare them. They are like how holy swords that are a weakness to Devils just replacing the Devils with Gods.</p><p>"My predecessor really hated the ancient Gods huh..." I muttered looking at the intense bloodthirsty aura that surrounds the two swords.</p><p>"Yes, after all those Gods wanted to force him to marry one of their own as the first Gilgamesh refused back then they wanted to try his descendant. " Angelica said with a sigh.</p><p>I have already heard of the things that happened back then. My predecessor's wife was taken hostage to force him to marry one of their Goddesses. When he refused they killed her which infuriated him which started his assault on the Mesopotamian Gods eventually wiping them out before succumbing to his injuries as he was just human.</p><p>A really sad and tragic story. Even now my predecessor's hatred lingered in the sacred gear, I have felt it during this 5 years as I subdued most of the treasures within the treasury. Thankfully, Angelica managed to help me otherwise I wouldn't be able to get this far in just 5 years.</p><p>Ea should be fine for the most part as its only a matter of time. I just need to be strong enough to wield it to its full potential. The real issue are those twin blades. Unlike the other treasures, those twin blades originated from the Godslayer and not Gilgamesh. They were the very blades he used to murder countless Gods and were soaked in his hatred the most out of the innumerable weapons within the treasury.</p><p>"You probably won't need it right now but who could say for the future... but I'll remind you to not use those blades as much as possible. Although they can give you an advantage and suppress Gods. The lingering hatred is similar to the two heavenly dragon's juggernaut drive. You may lose control should you use them for too long." Angelica reminded me just to be sure.</p><p>I nodded in agreement as I have already experienced it first hand when I almost entered a state similar to [Juggernaut Drive]. I believe it was called [Tyrant's Reign].</p><p>I can go to that form accidentally if I use those blades for too long. Although that ability is powerful, its too dangerous and uncontrollable.</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind."</p><p>Bright light then started to cover the room as it goes towards my body enveloping it.</p><p>"It seems you are starting to wake up from your sleep."</p><p>"Well I'll talk to you later then." I said as I wake up from my sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Destined Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Me and Raina are currently at the Student Council Room. Raina and Sona are having an intense match and their current scores are now 101-100 in favor of Raina.</p><p>On the other hand I am chatting with the Vice-President who is also their Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.</p><p>Currently Tsubaki is asking me for advice in regards to close combat fighting. As she uses a naginata she wanted my output as she knows I use various weapons.</p><p>"Lately I find it hard to breakthrough in my martial arts. I want to become stronger. The Gremory Peerage has also been steadily increasing their strength and I feel that we may get left behind."</p><p>"I can help you with training if you want." I offered her.</p><p>Since I already trained Rias and the others I should also help them out a bit.</p><p>"Really?" She asked slightly surprised. She just wanted to grumble to me and ask some advice. She didnt think I would offer such a thing.</p><p>"I don't mind. Lets discuss it with Sona first though."</p><p>She nodded as we waited for Sona and Raina's match to end.</p><p>"Checkmate." Declared Sona ending the game.</p><p>"Damn, I fell for that." Raina cursed out with a sigh.</p><p>"You guys done?" I asked coming over with Tsubaki.</p><p>"Yes, It was a close match. If you two were devils I would be quite afraid of you in rating games." She commented.</p><p>"There may be a chance in the future." I said mysteriously.</p><p>Hearing that she was confuse and thought for a moment. Seeing that I interrupted her and changed topic.</p><p>"Ah right, Sona. Me and Tsubaki were discussing before about a training camp for your peerage like the ones I did for Rias before." I told her.</p><p>Hearing that she was surprised as she noticed the quick improvements the Gremory Peerage had during the game where they almost won against Riser.</p><p>"I have been meaning to ask you as well."</p><p>"I have some conditions for it. Rias also agreed to them back then. Don't worry it wont be that disadvantageous to your side." I then proceeded to explain the same conditions I set with Rias back then.</p><p>"I see... although Im hesitant as I dont know the favor, but as long as its in my power and its not disadvantageous to my family its fine."</p><p>Hearing her agreement I also gave her the agreement for them to sign. They looked into it for a while before calling their whole peerage to sign the Geass Contract.</p><p>"We will discuss the schedule at a later date. When we are both free. It may be before or after the meeting depending on the schedule."</p><p>"Speaking of which I heard the meeting will be held here in the academy?" She said in remembering the location of the meeting.</p><p>Hearing that it will be located here everyone except me,Raina and Tsubaki were surprised as they weren't informed before.</p><p>"Yes, they said that it is because of the fated meeting that happened here in the academy. Since you and Rias are sisters of the Maous who studied here.  There is also the Red Dragon Emperor and the Dragon King Vritra. The Durandal wielder, Holy demonic sword wielder all are here. Even me and Raina are included."</p><p>We chatted a bit more and bid farewell. Walking around the school we heard some noises near the pool and saw that the Rias Gremory Peerage was having fun there. We greeted them and chatted for a bit. It seems only Yuuto-kun is not there as he is on a devil job.</p><p>After chatting for a bit we bid farewell and left.</p><p>...</p><p>I separated with Raina who went to the library as I felt a familiar presence near the gate.</p><p>Feeling curious as to why he is here I went over to see whats going on. I then saw the confrontation between Onii-chan and the Rias Gremory Peerage. It seems he went to greet his Rival, Issei.</p><p>I decided to watch first and intervene later as it seemed like they wouldn't fight for now.</p><p>He was talking with Issei when Xenovia and Yuuto-kun arrived and put their swords in his neck preparing to fight. Looking closely I see that they are slightly trembling feeling the pressure from Onii-chan.</p><p>Deciding that it is getting intense I decided to intervene to avoid a fight here as it would cause problems for Father.</p><p>"Onii-chan, dont you think its time to stop provoking them?" I said as I appear in the side of Issei shocking everyone except Onii-chan as they didn't sense my arrival.</p><p>"Regina... I'm not here to cause trouble I just wanted to see the school I visited last time and give a greeting to the Red Dragon Emperor since he didn't see my face earlier."</p><p>"As long as you don't cause problems for Father, its fine if you stay Onii-chan." I told him.</p><p>"Alright." He said with a cool smile and patted my head.</p><p>He then turned to Issei and asked.</p><p>"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"</p><p>Hearing that question Issei was confused as he never thought about it.</p><p>"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number---- between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"</p><p>He explained as he casually dissed Issei in the process.</p><p>"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."</p><p>"However, the first place is decided. ----It's a fixed existence."</p><p>"? Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders to Issei's question.</p><p>"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. ----Hyoudou Issei, you're avaluable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."</p><p>Looking behind I saw Rias coming over with her other peerage members. They all looked ready to fight.</p><p>"what's the meaning of this? Even if you have ties with the fallen angels then more contact than required is--" Rias questions Onii-chan but was cut off as he interrupts her.</p><p>" ----'The two heavenly dragons,' the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. ----How will you end up?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Rias looks at Issei slightly worried. Most of the past heavenly dragons didn't exactly have a good ending or lived a good life. It is the same for most sacred gear users as they were often feared by others and ostracized by them. Especially those who possess the Longinus. They are seen as threats due to the power they possess, and as such often targetted by the major powers.</p><p>"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention" he looked at me who will intervene should he really start a fight before continuing "---- I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later, Regina."</p><p>Bidding farewell to us coolly he left.</p><p>"Don't worry about him too much, Rias. He won't cause problems. Even did he did I'll face him along with Raina. Though I alone am enough to restrain him." I said reassuring them.</p><p>"You sound confident. Have you fought him before?"</p><p>"Yes, though we did get interrupted which resulted in a tie for the most part." I revealed shocking them.</p><p>"I see..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Visitation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's Pov<br/>Its here! God why... I just hope Father doesn't embarrass us. Ever since we met, he has been too much of a daughtercon. Trying to make up for all the lost years he wasnt there.</p><p>Letting out a sigh. I go to the bathroom and take a bath. Afterwards I changed into my uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast prepared by Reine who is here today.</p><p>Sitting down together with Raina. I ask Reine about her training.</p><p>"How is training?"</p><p>"Setanta-san and the others are too strong. I barely had time to project light spears. They are too much of a monster." She said while shuddering.</p><p>"Well, I did improve and got stronger conpared to before though. I also obtained another pair of wings." Saying so she materializes 4 black wings behind her.</p><p>I have heard of her progress when I was there from Ilya before. I also wanted to hear it from her perspective but im glad she didnt lose heart facing overwhelming opponents. Unlike when she started, she can now last longer and even project light unlike before when she instantly lost without being able to do anything. Her reaction speed and abilities also improved as she was forced to improve them as she faced stronger opponents with monstrous strength especially Yun Yao and Kuromi who are power types. Although they also have a bit of techniques they still cant be compared in that regard to either Alyssa or Ilya.</p><p>"Well keep marching on. Someday you will be able to evenly fight against, so dont lose heart." I encouraged her.</p><p>"Right!" She responded with a smile and a look of determination.</p><p>...</p><p>Arriving at the classroom I was greeted by our classmates. I went over to where Asia and the others are. It seems they are receiving some advice from Aika.</p><p>It was then that Xenovia approached Issei and gave him a pack of ... condoms.</p><p>"……...IdiooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOT! W-What are you taking out in front of the public!?" Issei yelled out seeing this.</p><p>What are they doing...?</p><p>Xenovia also offered some to the innocent Asia who has no idea what they are. Aika who saw the confused Asia grinned and whispered to her what they are for, which made her turn red.</p><p>Everyone looked at the scene with shocked faces. Issei was attacked by his two pervert friends due to envy as chaos ensues.</p><p>...</p><p>The commotion has settled down and its now time for english class. Slowly the parents comes inside the classroom to observe us. Among them was my Father, Azazel who kept shooting pictures of me and Raina attracting everyone's attention.</p><p>"Ohh!! Look at my cute Raina and the serious Regina! My angels!"</p><p>Hearing his comments almost made me break my usual expressionless face.</p><p>God why...? Why am I here... just to suffer?</p><p>The teacher then gave us PVC clay for some reason. Isnt this supposed to be english class?</p><p>" Try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, trymaking it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."</p><p>Ha? Since when did molding clay become some sort of english conversation? Is he drunk or something?</p><p>"Lets try~!"</p><p>Sighing, I tried to think of something that is good to make.</p><p>He did say whatever image what im thinking.</p><p>I thought of my beloved mother's sword. Since I have just created a new version of it along with Ilya, making it shouldn't be too hard.</p><p>Thinking so I started to mold the clay ignoring my enthusiastic Father who is video taping us and shooting pictures."</p><p>"You can do it Raina! Regina!"</p><p>As I was focused on making a sword the class then started clamoring. I looked over at the source of the noise and saw they gathered at Issei's table. It appears he molded a figure of Rias in her underwear and topless.</p><p>This guy... are you really going to use your talents in perverted stuff? Even in your techniques you created a terrifying skill like dress break. Is his talent being a pervert? Does being one really create miracles?</p><p>I saw that even my Father was impressed by this pervert.</p><p>...</p><p>It was now lunch break and I decided to get some drinks. Raina also wanted some and accompanied me.</p><p>Arriving there I found that Yuuto-kun and the others are all there. Greeting them we bought some drinks and heard some sounds of camera shoots along with some flashes.</p><p>"What is going on there?" Asked Raina who is also curious.</p><p>"For some reason there is a magical girl doing a photoshoot. I have also come here to see it for a bit as I am curious."</p><p>Due to our curiousity we then go towards them and slipped through the crowd.</p><p>"Wha-" seeing the figure Rias was shocked for sone reason.</p><p>I also looked over and saw a familiar figure. She looks like that girl that I saw in Akihabara before I met Father.</p><p>"Hey hey! Who is doing a photo shoot on school grounds?" We then looked over and saw Genshirou Saji from the student council scold the students taking pictures.</p><p>After dispersing the crowd it was only our group that remained here. Saji then looked at the mysterious magical girl to scold her.</p><p>"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."</p><p>"Eh, but this is my uniform~" she replied while doing some cute poses.</p><p>Saji started to get annoyed and grounded his teeth when he noticed Rias and everyone here.</p><p>"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."</p><p>As Saji turned his head towards the back I saw several figures emerge from the back. Father along with Sirzechs and his Father are being accompanied by Sona.</p><p>"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely--." Sona then stopped seeing the mysterious magical girl.</p><p>"Ah! Sona-chan~! Found you!"</p><p>The magical girl seeing Sona smiled happily and ran to hug her.</p><p>Sirzechs seeing the magical girl greeted her.</p><p>"Aah, Its you, Serafall so you came as well."</p><p>Issei looked confused at her identity and asked Rias at his side. The name Serafall sounds familiar where have I heard that name before...</p><p>"Its Leviathan-sama." Said Rias introducing her to Issei.</p><p>"Eh?!?!?" Hearing that Issei was shocked as he didnt expect the girl to be one of the Maou.</p><p>Ah so its one of the 4 Maous of the underworld.</p><p>"So, its Serafall. Huh..."</p><p>My Father also greeted her. It seems he got along with Sirzechs pretty well judging from their attitudes towards each other.</p><p>We then went towards Father ignoring the commotion being caused by the Devils.</p><p>"It seems your getting along nicely with Sirzechs."</p><p>"Hmm? Well we share some similar views regarding peace as well. He is pretty reasonable compared to the old satans."</p><p>I guess he is right. Compared to the old Satans the current ones are pretty easy going from what I heard.</p><p>After greeting Father we went towards Serafall who is being greeted by Issei.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Serafall Leviathan. I am Regina Gilgamesh Arclight Azazel. You as refer to me as Regina." I said extending my right hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you! I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me<br/>Levia-tan~"</p><p>"Likewise Levia...tan?"</p><p>"Levia-tan~! Say it properly!"</p><p>"I'll just call you Serafall." I retorted. No way im gonna call her that.</p><p>"Mou, Regina-chan isnt fun~"</p><p>"Uuh, I can't bear it!" Yelled out Sona in embarrassment due to how her older sister keeps on acting.</p><p>"Onee-sama, please conduct yourself properly as a Maou would."</p><p>"Eh?! But Onee-chan is admired as a magical girl! Beating the  enemies of the underworld with a glittering stick~"</p><p>"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then<br/>this small country would be destroyed many times over."</p><p>"Eh~ but arenrt I cute? Magical Girls need to twinkle~"</p><p>"Uuh, I really can't bear it!"</p><p>Sona unable to bear the embarrassment anymore from her sister, rab off in embarrassment while crying. Saji already went after her, along with Serafall who chased after her.</p><p>"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"</p><p>Maou-shoujo-sama ran behind her.</p><p>"Please don't follow me!"</p><p>"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"</p><p>"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"</p><p>Me and the others just watch this scene with amazement. Thats the first time I saw the normal calm and composed Sona act like that.</p><p>I sighed at what a chaotic day this had been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. It was a trap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>My Father has already went back to his own house to prepare for the peace talks between the three factions that would happen soon.</p><p>The next day everyone was gathered at the clubroom. It seems Rias wants to unseal her other bishop. We asked her if she was ok for us to come with them, she said she doesn't mind and would like to ask for our opinions and suggestions regarding the bishops problem.</p><p>We are now in front of a sealed classroom that has a tape plastered on it saying 'Keep out!'.</p><p>"Why do you seal him? Is there something wrong with him?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"He couldn't control his powers so it was decided by the higher ups to have him sealed. It was only recently that I was given permission to unseal him."</p><p>"Buchou, what kind of person is he?" Asked Issei looking at the sealed door.</p><p>"The kid over here. Is my other bishop. He stays here all day, even though the seal is loosened during night time. If its just in the building he can go out, however he doesn't want to go out and prefers to just stay inside all day." Explained Rias with a sigh.</p><p>"Is he a hikikomori(shut-in)?" Asked Issei curiously.</p><p>Rias nodded as she removes the tape with the help of Yuuto-kun and Akeno.</p><p>"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno explained to Issei shocking him.</p><p>"H-how is that possible when he doesn't go out?!" Asked Issei in shock.</p><p>"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank." Explained Akeno answering his question.</p><p>"------Now then, I am opening the door." Said Rias as she pushed the door open.</p><p>"Nooooooo!" A high pitched scream was released from the inside shocking us who havent met him yet.</p><p>"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."said Rias with a sigh.</p><p>"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"</p><p>Judging from his voice it seemed feminine. It could also be a middle schooler so I am not sure.</p><p>"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"</p><p>Akeno said in a gentle voice. Filled with sympathy. It felt like she was gently trying to connect.</p><p>However...</p><p>"Noooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"</p><p>Well this is gonna be troublesome...</p><p>"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!" Said Issei excitedly.</p><p>"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."</p><p>Wait what?!</p><p>"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou…Eh?Seriously?"</p><p>"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes."</p><p>Holy sh*t, Its the famous trap in anime! I never thought I would see it in real life.</p><p>"Eeeeeeeh!?" Issei gave out a loud shriek in shock.</p><p>"Eeeeeeeeeeek!I am sorry, I am sorryyyy!" The trap apologized in response while shaking.</p><p>...</p><p>Everyone introduced thenselves to him(?) including us two and Rias new peerage members who havent met him till now.</p><p>"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's alright for you not to be sealed<br/>anymore, you know?"</p><p>Rias said it gently but----.</p><p>"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside world! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"</p><p>As expected this is gonna be troublesome...</p><p>Issei got slightly annoyed and picked him(?) up, wanting to bring him outside.</p><p>"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-----."</p><p>It was at that moment that Issei tried to bring him out.</p><p>"Eeeeeek!" He(?) Shrieked as the world entered a suspended state.</p><p>"Hmm?" I curiously looked around and saw that everything stopped except the trap and Raina. Looking closely his eyes were glowing.</p><p>My body is being bathe in a golden aura protecting me from being suspended in time. This golden aura came from my sacred gear and protected me on its own. Similarly Raina is glowing light blue as ten rings appeared in her fingers.</p><p>It appears that the trap's sacred gear does not affect us. Issei probably wouldn't be stopped if he was in danger. Our sacred gears were activated instinctively which protected us from being suspended in time.</p><p>Seeing that the two of us weren't suspended in time the trap was shocked.</p><p>"Eh?! How come your not stopped?" He said in shock.</p><p>"Im guessing you are too weak to stop us." I replied.</p><p>Hearing that he cried. Which caused us to panic.</p><p>"Hey! Dont cry its ok if you are weak you can get stronger." Said Raina hurriedly.</p><p>"*Hic*its not that. Im just *hic* glad I didnt cause you *hic* trouble."</p><p>He then explained to us that he was scorned in the past due to his mixed bloodline as well as his inability to control his sacred gear.</p><p>"Then train hard. Your comrades will help you with it, Its fine if you can't control it now, you can learn in the future." I told him as we consoled the trap.</p><p>"Really...?"</p><p>"Yes. Being unable to control it now doesn't mean you won't in the future. So believe in yourself."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Time then resumed in the suspended space. Issei and the two church girls were shocked as they had no knowledge of what happened.</p><p>"Gasper's sacred gear can stop time in the boundaries of his vision, he however cannot control it which caused the higher ups to decide to seal him." Explained Rias to her new servants.</p><p>"If I am not mistaken his sacred gear should be [Forbidden Balor View] right?" I said towards Rias. Based on what I saw and witnessed it should be that sacred gear.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"I have read about it before."</p><p>Father has a lot of books regarding sacred gears which we sometimes borrow to increase our knowledge. Some knowledge actually helped us progress in our research regarding regalias.</p><p>After explaining the trap's circumstances towards us. Rias asked her servants to help him.</p><p>"How about you two?"</p><p>"We will watch for a bit." I told her. After nodding she bid farewell to bring Yuuto-kun to Sirzechs as he wanted to hear the details regarding Yuuto-kun's sacred gear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. A Miserable Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>After Rias left her servants went ahead to help the trap get accustomed to going outside.</p><p>Currently he is being chased by Xenovia as she swings Durandal at him while everyone else watched the scene in amusement.</p><p>Koneko also wanted to feed him Garlic for some reason. Feeling mischievous I also sent some flying sword at him using the gate of babylon.</p><p>"Eeeeeeek!!! Help!!!"</p><p>"This is actually pretty fun..." I said while watching this scene in amusement. Raina was speechless seeing me launch swords at the poor guy.</p><p>"Ah right, Regina-san. I have been meaning to ask you. How come each of those swords look different." Issei asked curiously.</p><p>Now that I think about it I never really explained it much to them. Well it doesn't really matter if I explain about its specifics.</p><p>"My sacred gear is called [Gate of Babylon]. Its abilities is closely tied with the legend of Gilgamesh."</p><p>"Gilgamesh?"</p><p>"He is the king of one of the oldest civilizations of humans." I told him simply as he probably wouldn't understand if I go into more specifics.</p><p>"In his legend, Gilgamesh collected all the treasures in the world. Among those treasures is an unknown one that acts as a limitless storage device. He then stored his countless treasures in this device. This treasure will later be known as the sacred gear [Gate of Babylon]. In the start it only had the ability to [Store] items. However overtime those treasures left behind a [Record] within the treasury. Those are the weapons the you see fly out within it." I looked at him and saw that he was slightly confused.</p><p>"The treasures within the treasury later scattered throughout the world eventually landing in the hands of some famous figures, heroes, champions in history and myths."</p><p>"Wait if those treasures are scattered wouldn't the treasury be empty?" He asked in confusion.</p><p>"As I said the sacred gear has the power to [record]. Those treasures left a record of their most peak states. These are the swords that now are stored inside that you see me launch at my enemies."</p><p>Seeing his confusion once more I tried to explain in a more easy to understand method.</p><p>"To keep it simply. My sacred gear [Records] the things [Stored] within it. Even things derived from it." I explained to him to which he finally understood.</p><p>"What weapons are stored in there?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"Just think of a weapon you know of." I told him.</p><p>"How about Xenovia's Durandal?" He said.</p><p>"Durandal huh..."</p><p>I closed my eyes and dived into the treasury to locate the said weapon. Normally this wouldn't take long as most of the weapons I use are kept in a separate space away from the countless treasures within. I also just needed to specify the type of weapon and they would just appear randomly. However the more detailed the weapons I search for, the more time it takes to locate them.</p><p>"[Gate open.]"</p><p>A golden ripple then appeared releasing a familiar looking sword within it. The sword released a more strong aura compared to Xenovia's Durandal.</p><p>"This is the Durandal in its peak state. I guess you can refer to it as True Durandal, not that Xenovia's Durandal is Fake. This is Durandal in its most peak state."</p><p>"Thats just cheating..." He said in amazement.</p><p>"Well your [Boosted Gear] and the white dragon's [Divine Dividing] are also unfair in some regards. You just haven't used it to its full potential." I told him.</p><p>Hearing that he was slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Well, its fine. You will surely master it since its you were talking about." I said with a smile like patting his head.</p><p>Issei to me feels just like a troublesome little brother. You can't help but want to help him sometimes.</p><p>Issei seeing my smile turned red for a moment before turning away.</p><p>"Thats just cheating..." He muttered softly.</p><p>"?" I showed a confused expression as I looked towards Raina who is smiling mischievously.</p><p>...</p><p>Raina's PoV<br/>Onee-chan seriously doesnt know how much of an impact her smile can do since her face is usually expressionless. So when she smiles its really destructive.</p><p>"Onee-chan shouldnt we go home? Its almost evening now." I told her looking outside which is turning dark.</p><p>Hearing my words she nodded her head. She waved her hand as the swords stopped shooting towards Gasper.</p><p>"Well, Issei tell Rias we will go now."</p><p>As we were about to leave, Genshirou Saji from the student council came over.</p><p>"Oh oh, they're at it."</p><p>Seeing him Issei greets him.</p><p>"Oh, it's you, Saji."</p><p>"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." He also greeted us before looking at the gremory's trap.</p><p>"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."</p><p>"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it alright?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"</p><p>Oh no... another victim!</p><p>I sent a telepathic message to onee-chan.</p><p>[Should we tell him?]</p><p>[Dont... it be more fun that way.]</p><p>[Pfft, I'll tell Issei.]</p><p>I then connected to Issei</p><p>[Hey Issei dont tell him. Watch him try to pick up the trap.]</p><p>[Pfft, Raina-san your too mischievous.]</p><p>"Yes... ah right Saji what are you doing  over here?" Issei asked trying to divert the topic to not be too obvious.</p><p>"It's as you can see. Im doing the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. There have been recently many events in school right? And we also want Maou-sama and the others coming here to see that the school is beautiful. It is a job as the student council to make it so." He said while puffing his chest with pride.</p><p>"Ah right, Hyoudou. Are you going to also chase after your junior?" He said while pointing at Gasper.</p><p>"No! I dont have such plans."</p><p>"You don't mind if I make a move right?" He asked with expectations.</p><p>"I dont mind." Issei replied while cringing.</p><p>If I remember, this guy like Issei also seeks to have a harem. Although he is chasing Sona, He doesn't mind getting close to other beautiful girls. Though for some reason he hasn't noticed that the girls in the Student Council likes him.</p><p>Hearing that he wants to chase after Gasper. I try keeping a straight face trying hard not to laugh. I look over at onee-chan who has an expressionless face, I see that she is slightly trembling.</p><p>"Hahaha, Thats a horrible prank you guys." Daddy said as he came from out of nowhere. He is slightly laughing at our prank towards Saji.</p><p>"Azazel...!" Issei and everyone else except us prepared to fight.</p><p>Although we told them before to relax. They still are tense whenever they meet him. Well who could blame them. They are meeting the Governor of the Grigori.</p><p>"Yo, Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor) . It's been some time since that night. Regina-chan and Rei-chan also seemed to be here." Daddy said greeting us.</p><p>"Everyone relax." Onee-chan said while letting out her aura trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p>"Relax, Im not here to fight. You should know thay even if you gather a bunch of you guys here, you wouldnt be able to win against me right? Even I dont feel like bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit since I felt Regina-chan and Rei-chan's presence nearby." Sensing no hostility from Daddy the others lowered their weapons as well as Onee-chan who kept her aura. Although she doesnt show it, Onee-chan really cares for Daddy.</p><p>"It seems like the holy demonic sword user also isnt here. Shame I was slightly interested in it." He then pointed in the tree where Gasper is hiding.</p><p>"The vampire hiding over there."</p><p>Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, Daddy says.</p><p>"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."</p><p>He then turned towards Saji.</p><p>"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to the vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would run less wildly."</p><p>On Daddy's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.</p><p>"……..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."</p><p>Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.</p><p>"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect itto some other person or object."</p><p>Vritra's Absorption Line huh... interesting. I didnt know that was his sacred gear.</p><p>"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"</p><p>"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."</p><p>"……….."</p><p>As expected if it comes to sacred gears, Daddy truly is the most knowledgeable. Compared to the Grigori's research on sacred gears Regulus Dominion truly is lacking. Well to be expected since our research on sacred gears are limited to those in our organization unlike the Grigori who gathered them and researched them for many years. In comparison our side only had researched Sacred Gears for a couple of years.</p><p>Even our regalias use more of the technology from Magic Items that were from Solomon's knowledge. Perhaps if we have more knowledge regarding that we can improve our weapons.</p><p>"Well just try it. Im sure daddy's advice wouldn't cause harm." I persuaded them.</p><p>"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink it then they'll gain power." Daddy added.</p><p>He then turned towards Issei.</p><p>"Sorry for Vali-----Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on hisown accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."</p><p>Daddy apologizes however Issei unconsciously conplains.</p><p>"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"</p><p>However Daddy just shows a mischievous smile and says.</p><p>"Well thats my hobby so I wont apologise."</p><p>He then turned towards us.</p><p>"Regina-chan, Rei-chan wanna go get some dinner? Ill treat you."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Lets go Daddy~"</p><p>Saying so we went with him leaving the Devils to their own devices as we go and get treated by Daddy at a restaurant. Behind us I overheard Saji complaining to Issei upon learning of Gasper's true gender.</p><p>On a side note, Daddy almost got arrested for bringing us to a fancy restaurant. They didn't think we were his daughters which was really funny, along with us denying we weren't his daughters to mess with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Peace Treaty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>The next day I received a call from Father inviting us to come with him as his guards along with Onii-chan.</p><p>Raina declined as she had some things to do with Medea at Regulus Dominion today so it will be only me. Ilya however seemed to be free so she is joining us.</p><p>Joining up with Ilya we teleported to Azazel's location as we will go there with all of us together.</p><p>"Greetings, Father, Onii-chan."</p><p>"Father, Vali Onii-san."</p><p>Both of us greeted Father upon our arrival. Looking outside I see a lot of Fallen Angels that will serve as guards outside during the meeting.</p><p>Seeing us the Fallen Angels also greeted me. They still didnt know of Ilya as she hasn't come here before.</p><p>""Princess Regina, Welcome!""</p><p>Onii-chan patted our heads with a smile before Father says to us.</p><p>"Ilya-chan is also coming?" He asked to which we nodded.</p><p>"I see well then lets go!" With his declaration we teleported to Kuon Academy where the meeting will take place.</p><p>...</p><p>We have arrived at the venue, the Fallen Angels stayed outside while the three of us accompanied Father to the meeting place. Grayfia was the one who greeted us and guided us to the meeting room.</p><p>"Welcome, Azazel-sama and delegates."</p><p>Father nodded with a serious expression as she guides us.</p><p>Arriving at the meeting room I saw that the representatives of the Angel side and the Devil side have already arrived.</p><p>On the Angel's side was the golden feathered Michael who has 12 wings out. Beside him was an unknown Angel who is serving as his guard.</p><p>On the Devil's side were the Maou's Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, with Grayfia serving us tea. Sona and her peerave are also present.</p><p>Looking closely it seemed like Rias and the others still hasn't arrived.</p><p>"Welcome, Azazel, Regina." Sirzechs greeted us.</p><p>"Sirzechs, Serafall." I greeted them with a nod.</p><p>"Happy to be here." Father responded with a grin.</p><p>"Mou! Call me Levia-tan, Regina chan~!" Serafall pouted hearing me call her as such.</p><p>"Good day to you Azazel and delegates." Michael as well greeted us.</p><p>"Its been a while Michael." Father greeted him as well.</p><p>Father then sat down while the three of us stood at the back as we are considered guards this time. We were offered seats but we refused them.</p><p>We were served Tea by Grayfia.</p><p>Shortly after a knock was heard from the door. It was Rias with her peerage.</p><p>"My younger sister and her family." Sirzechs introduced them to the delegates here today.</p><p>"They were active during Kokabiel's raid a few days ago."</p><p>"I have heard the report, I give ny thanks once more" Michael says his thanks, where as Rias conducts herself cooly and  bows once more.</p><p>"Sorry for the trouble Kokabiel has caused." Said Father without any timid expression.</p><p>After confirming that everyone is present. Sirzechs nodded as he starts the meeting.</p><p>"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."</p><p>Everyone nodded. Ilya had also been informed by me beforehand.</p><p>"Acknowledging that let us start the meeting."</p><p>With Sirzech's words the meeting started.</p><p>The conference is progressing smoothly.<br/>"Like that, we Angels-------."</p><p>Michael says that.</p><p>"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 greatpowers will go down the road of destruction-----."</p><p>Sirzechs also says that.</p><p>"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over." Father sometimes says things that freezes the atmosphere, I can see that he is enjoying it.</p><p>As the meeting progressed, it finally reached the topic of the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago.</p><p>"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"</p><p>"Yes, Lucifer-sama." Says Rias as she stands up along with Sona and Akeno to explain the details of what happened in the incident a few days ago.</p><p>Looking closely I see that her hands are slightly shaking. Its understandable since a young girl like her is here in a meeting with two other leaders of different opposing factions.</p><p>As she explains the situation the expression of the leaders change with a sigh, scowling and a smile.</p><p>"---That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the householddevils over there experienced."</p><p>Rias who had reported everything was allowed to sit down upon hearing Sirzechs's "Good work, sit down".</p><p>"Thanks, Rias-chan~"</p><p>Serafall also sent a wink and a smile towards Rias.</p><p>"Regina, as someone who is also involved in the incident can you share a report from your side?"</p><p>"He was weak." I said simply. There is no need to beat around the bush. Rias has pretty much already said everything.</p><p>Hearing my answer Sirzechs sighs and then looks towards my Father who is laughing after hearing my answer. Onii-chan nodded in agreement towards my statement while Ilya has an expressionless face.</p><p>"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion ofthe Governor of the fallen angels." Sirzechs said bringing the focus to Father.</p><p>"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali and Regina. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His<br/>punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out<br/>anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all." Father responded after calming down from his laughter.</p><p>Michael-san says while sighing.<br/>"As the explanation, it is in the worst category but------ I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"</p><p>"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel attacked he also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well?"</p><p>This time it was Sirzechs who asks Father.</p><p>"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but……."</p><p>"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us.When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness. You also have the current King of Heroes on your side as well."</p><p>Michael's opinion was the same as Sirzechs. He looked towards me who came with Father.</p><p>Hearing the two's opinion, Father smiles bitterly.</p><p>"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now.I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religioneither, nor to influence the business of the devils. -----Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"That's exactly it~"</p><p>Hearing those response I almost burst out laughing but held it in.</p><p>"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Luciferbut, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -----then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"</p><p>Upon Father's words everyone was surprise. I don't see a reason to surprised as this was the purpose of the meeting anyway. Its pointless to just drag this on.</p><p>"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels will also agree to it since---------the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."</p><p>Michael said that he wants peace in this interval.<br/>Father burst out laughing on Michael-san's words.</p><p>"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."</p><p>I then grab a golden harisen from the treasury and hit his head.</p><p>"Father, thats rude."</p><p>"Sorry, sorry" He said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"…….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking forthings that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them." Explained Michael.</p><p>"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -----I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Father said with a joking tone.</p><p>Sirzechs is also in agreement.</p><p>"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. --------If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."</p><p>On Sirzechs' words, Father nodded as well.</p><p>"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."</p><p>Father's expression then became serious, completely different from his joking atmosphere before.</p><p>"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."</p><p>Father said that while opening his arms.</p><p>"-------The world moves even without a God."</p><p>After that the conversation moved towards the interaction between each of the factions.</p><p>Compared to sometime ago, the feeling of nervousness has reduced as everyone understood that no one wants war.</p><p>"------And, is this it?"</p><p>Sirzechs said finalizing the treaty.</p><p>Michael then turned towards Issei.</p><p>"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."</p><p>Everyone's focus then turned towards Issei. Hmm? I wonder what matter he is talking about. It seems they have met before.</p><p>"Why did you exile Asia?"</p><p>On Issei's question to Michael-san, everyone had the astonished expression</p><p>"Why is he talking about it now?" Someone murmured.</p><p>Michael replied in an earnest manner.<br/>"I can only apologise for that. ……..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This.system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. That God did. God made the system and used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."</p><p>Michael then proceeds to explain the reasons why he had to make Asia and Xenovia heretics. As the amount of people who knows of God's death will cause a major effect on the system. There is also the fact that Asia's power to heal includes Devils and Fallen Angels which would influence their faith.</p><p>Michael then proceeds to apologise to the two of them who were faithful believers.</p><p>"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."</p><p>"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."</p><p>"It's alright. ……..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but…….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."</p><p>Asia then puts her hands together above her chest and continued to say.</p><p>"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"</p><p>On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael showed an expression of relief.</p><p>"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."</p><p>Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.</p><p>"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."</p><p>Issei said to Father with anger and annoyance.</p><p>"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake. I know that I have no right to say anything in this conference. What happened earlier was Michael-san's measure. Right now it's completely from my own personal grudge."</p><p>Rias at his side was trying to calm him down.</p><p>"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users whomay cause harm to us. As an organisation it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died.The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world."</p><p>Although what Father said seems cruel. It was a rational decision. Unlike Onii-chan, Issei didn't have enough power to awaken the sacred gear nor control it. If it went badly he could rampage which would have been bad if it happened in populated places. The past red dragon emperors were didnt also have a leave a good impression with all their rampaging into juggernaut drive. The incident with Asia on the other hand were not Father's orders but from a traitor, Kokabiel.</p><p>"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."</p><p>"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil."</p><p>"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone is a good person and I know that I am receiving favourable treatment. However!"</p><p>"Even if I apologise now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do, to make you stand on both your legs."</p><p>It seems like Issei was confused on what Father said. However I have an idea regarding it.</p><p>"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. "</p><p>"Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do in the world?"</p><p>On Father's question Onii-chan answers.</p><p>"As long as I can fight strong people its worth it."</p><p>"Even if there is peace you can still fight strong opponents like Regina." Father responded to which Onii-chan nods in agreement.</p><p>Father then turns towards me.</p><p>"Regina how about you?" Father asks me as well.</p><p>"I dont mind peace, however I will retaliate against my enemies. Raina also has the same opinion." I said with a cold voice. I then remembered something and continued. "Ah right, I have a suggestion. I request that we hold a rating game that includes those in the alliance. This will satisfy Onii-chan's wish to fight strong people as well as become a way for those in the factions to vent against their former enemies.</p><p>Its not like they can accept their enemy as their allies that fast. Especially those who hold decades of hatred due to the conflicts in the past."</p><p>I explained to them as everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>"We will take your suggestion into consideration." Said Sirzechs.</p><p>Seeing that I am finished Azazel then turns towards Issei.</p><p>"Then, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei, what about you?"</p><p>Issei however has an akward expression as he scratched his head.</p><p>"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."</p><p>Issei said in confusion.</p><p>"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your standing clear then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."</p><p>Seeing the troubled Issei, Father got an idea.</p><p>"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight,then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."</p><p>"-------!"</p><p>"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens,then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavour in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight,then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time.Which will you choose?"</p><p>Well thats one way of looking at it. The reasoning is ridiculous though...</p><p>"I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, alright!Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"</p><p>He really is an idiot... *sigh*</p><p>I look at Onii-chan, it seems he is looking at this scene in amusement. Ilya is trying to hold her laughter. Father on the other hand was laughing.</p><p>Rias upon hearing this had a red flushed face.</p><p>Yuuto-kun had a bitter smile and had a 'oh boy...' expression.</p><p>"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama is present here you know?"</p><p>Realising that, Issei tried to explain his reasoning more.</p><p>"Um…… I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the 90% contents of thisconference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!.......Wait, I am still quite weak though. However what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades--."</p><p>It was then at that moment that we all felt a sensation as the world around us froze. Golden aura covered my body as the others froze.</p><p>Ilya was covered by a silver aura as she was protected by her blessing from Svarog. Onii-chan's wings on the other hand were glowing which protected him.</p><p>The leaders along with Grayfia were also free. Yuuto-kun and Xenovia were protected by their swords. Issei then shortly came as well along with Rias who was protected with the boosted gear due to them holding hands.</p><p>They then explained what happened to the confused Issei. I exchanged glances with Ilya as she nodded and prepared for combat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Terrorist Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>Father is now explaining the current situation.</p><p>"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it."</p><p>Father then pointed outside the window towards the magicians that came to attack.</p><p>"Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was<br/>originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess themagic power of a mid-class devil."</p><p>Among the different Mages in history King Solomon was the strongest, being able to use any kind of magic however it was Merlin Ambrosius who interpreted the magic of the Devils for human use. He derived it from the knowledge left behind by Solomon who studied different magic and contracted several demons along with his own research.</p><p>"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."</p><p>"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."</p><p>This is gonna be troublesome...</p><p>"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"</p><p>"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."</p><p>"If its the boosting aspect there is a common sacred gear called [Twice Critical] that has a lesser version of your Boost. It was the sacred gear your Ex mistook your sacred gear for." I added which caused him to grimace remembering his encounter with Raynare.</p><p>My sacred gear, [Gate of Babylon] also has a lesser derived sacred gear. One of our comrades, Alyssa actually possess it. Its called [Dimensional Gate]. It has the unlimited storing aspect of my gate of babylon without the record. Of course it also cant fire weapons at fast speeds.</p><p>"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school<br/>building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover,for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!" Rias said in anger.</p><p>"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."</p><p>"They are basically sitting ducks outside." I said with a sigh. I then turned to Father and asked.</p><p>"Me and Ilya will thin them out a bit."</p><p>Father nodded in agreement as he sent projections of light and eliminated some of them.</p><p>Me and Ilya then leaped through the window to go outside to confront the terrorists.</p><p>"[Gate open!]" Upon my commands countless golden ripples appeared outside and shot countless projectiles towards them.</p><p>"[Divine Forge Start!]" Ilya also fired her own blades towards the magicians outside.</p><p>The magicians seeing us also fired their own magics towards us.</p><p>"[Project : Aegis!]"</p><p>In response Ilya raised her left hand as a golden shield appears, blocking their magic.</p><p>The battle continued for a while which shows no ending. More and more magicians appeared and attacked us.</p><p>"This will be troublesome with their numbers." Ilya said as she continues to fire some weapons blades of her own.</p><p>"I'll see what Father and the others are planning. Will you be alright here?" I ask her, while firing myown blades.</p><p>"Yes, it wont be that difficult unless the big shots come. Which will probably happen soon. Be careful."</p><p>"You as well, I'll be back soon."<br/>I nodded and went back inside.</p><p>Going back inside I saw that they were discussing their plan.</p><p>"Im back. Whats the plan?" I asked Father.</p><p>"They are planning to use castling to save their friend and potentially stop this time barrier to allow our forces to move." Replied Father.</p><p>I then look over to them who is continuing their own discussions.</p><p>"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?"</p><p>"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other."</p><p>"So Rias and someone else…"</p><p>"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"</p><p>"Its dangerous with just the two of them." I said.</p><p>"Yes, however we can only send two." Sirzechs told me.</p><p>"Wait for a moment." I replied before calling for Ilya.</p><p>Shortly, Ilya returned.</p><p>"Ilya can you assist Grayfia-san in modifying the spell to send more people with them?" I said as I continue to create golden ripples which fired weapons outside the barrier.</p><p>Ilya nodded and went towards the spell.</p><p>"If its Grayfia-san alone, It would be hard to send more than two people in this barrier however if Ilya helps it will be much easier."</p><p>"I see, thank you."</p><p>We then discussed for a bit and it was decided that Rias, Issei, Yuuto-kun and Xenovia will go.</p><p>Sirzechs then turned towards Father and asked.</p><p>"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"</p><p>"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"</p><p>"……"</p><p>Father fell silent in response to Sirzechs' question. However, Father groped in his breast pocket and—.</p><p>"Oi, Sekiryuutei."</p><p>Father called out to Issei.</p><p>"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"</p><p>"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."</p><p>Father then threw something at Issei. Who caught it.</p><p>What Father passed were some bracelets that can are shaped like a ring. Multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them.</p><p>As Issei was looking at it doubtfully, Father explained their purpose.</p><p>"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."</p><p>"But, there are two of them…?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the [Welsh Dragon], right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."</p><p>Thats pretty amazing actually. Although l dont need it since I can do balance breaker, that is still really powerful and convenient.</p><p>"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your [pawn] power has been blocked, right?"</p><p>Issei hearing that looked shocked as he didnt expect Father to know of it.</p><p>Well its not that hard to deduce seeing Rias' power and the value of the Red Dragon Emperor. The stronger the [King] is the less pieces will be needed to reincarnate someone into their peerage. Of course the more pieces they have the stronger the boosts. However if Rias was stronger when she reincarnated Issei, it would have needed less pieces than what she used.</p><p>"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. [Promotion] also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's truepower. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"</p><p>Rias narrowed her eyes and kept silent due to how Father was able to deduce that far.</p><p>"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in [armour]-equipped mode."</p><p>Father explained with a serious expression to Issei who is attentively listening.</p><p>"Remember this well. The current you is a devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's nomeaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but it's won't be effective to those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. —The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."</p><p>After that explaination we sent Rias and her peerage using castling. Ilya immediately returned to fight outside as Father turned to Onii-chan.</p><p>"Vali, go help Ilya outside. The fighting will disturb their plan a little."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He then turned towards outside and said.</p><p>"Lets go Albion! Balance Break!"</p><p>[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!!!!!!!!]</p><p>Onii-chan then left to go outside the window.</p><p>"Azazel, Continuing the talk from before."</p><p>Sirzechs then approached Father.</p><p>"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"</p><p>"Its to prepare."</p><p>"Prepare for what?"</p><p>"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."</p><p>Michael  said this in amazement.</p><p>"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather,should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"—The [Khaos Brigade]."</p><p>"…Khaos, Brigade?"</p><p>It seems like they didnt know of the organization's existence. Judging fron their furrowed brows.</p><p>"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."</p><p>"Their goal is?"</p><p>Michael asked that.</p><p>"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."</p><p>"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the[Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]."</p><p>[—!]</p><p>Everyone besides me became speechless at Father's confession. Though I have already known about it before hand.</p><p>"…I see, so that person has moved. The [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis—. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."</p><p>Sirzechs-sama also wore a grim expression.</p><p>Father then turned towards me.</p><p>"Your not going outside again?"</p><p>"Well it seems they are coming."</p><p>"So you have sensed them that quickly..." Sirzechs said also putting his attention towards the direction im facing.</p><p>[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade".]</p><p>"They have come..."</p><p>I look at the people who came from the magic circle. Judging from the symbol on the magic circle. This one is from the house of Leviathan. The blood related one unlike Serafall who was appointed.</p><p>"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"</p><p>I then looked at the person who accompanied her.</p><p>"Its you-!" It was the masked person who attacked us in the church.</p><p>"Its been a while Queen of Heroes." The masked person says. This time however she didnt have a voice changer and I can identify her gender from her feminine voice. Her voice also seemed young.</p><p>"So you were with them..." I said with a cold voice.</p><p>Sirzechs then came over and looked at the woman who came with the mysterious girl.</p><p>"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."</p><p>Father just smiled like it was someone else's problem.</p><p>"Katerea, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"</p><p>"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."</p><p>"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"</p><p>The mysterious figure then turned to me and raised her demonic sword, pointing it towards me.</p><p>"Queen of Heroes, lets leave them to their business, shall we continue our fight from before?"</p><p>"Father, I'll go on ahead while you guys deal with her." I said while looking at the mysterious girl's challenge.</p><p>"Will you be alright?" Father asked with concern.</p><p>"Dont worry, I will be." I responded with confidence.</p><p>"Alright go." He then nodded seeing my confidence.</p><p>"Lets go!" I responded to the mysterious girl.</p><p>"Excellent." She then waved her sword to the ceiling shattering it as she flew upwards. Seeing this I leaped towards her and chased after her.</p><p>We then arrived at the open area near the gym. In the sky above I saw Ilya and onii-chan fighting the countless magicians.</p><p>"I guess I should introduce myself to you at least. My name is Yaegaki Shizuku."</p><p>"As a fellow swordsman Its only fair I introduce myself in kind. I am Regina Gilgamesh Arclight Azazel."</p><p>I then looked on the demonic sword in her hand. I have some idea as to which sword that is, or rather which Katana it is but I still need to confirm my suspicions during this fight.</p><p>"Well shall we begin?" As soon as those words dropped she dashed infront of me as I retrieved Solis Catastrophe from the treasury and blocked her.</p><p>The malevolent aura from her sword is different from most demonic swords I have seen its the same yet different. We then jumped back to get some distance from each other. As both the Flames of Solis Catastrophe and her Corrosive Poison are dangerous towards one another.</p><p>"Take this and perish, [Corrosion Scythe]."</p><p>Seeing the incoming attack I sent out a [Holy Line] in retaliation. The two attack collide as my holy line was cut apart.</p><p>I hurriedly dodged as she once more charges towards me. I shot some swords from the gate which she repelled using her katana.</p><p>Dashing forward I gathered holy power in my sword as I met her blade that is similarly covered in a malevolent aura.</p><p>The force pushed the two of us a distance apart as I noticed that the damage the Kusanagi does to the ground is terrifying.</p><p>"Poison... that is close to acid in nature..." I said with a grim tone.</p><p>[Regina be careful of being hit by her sword. That poison is one of the most terrifying ones I have seen!] Angelica's reminder echoed in my head.</p><p>"Angie, can you take care of supporting me through shooting the swords?" I asked her. Since I need to put more focus into dodging Shizuku's blade. One touch from that is deadly. I must not make any mistakes.</p><p>"Also Partner, Low level blades wont cut it. Prepare higher ranked ones."</p><p>[Understood. Be careful, Partner]</p><p>I then called out towards my opponent who is similarly being wary of the swords from the gate.</p><p>"If I am not mistaken, that katana in your hand is the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi from Japanese Mythology right?" I asked her.</p><p>"Yes, this is that divine blade which is one of Japan's three sacred treasures also known as the Kusanagi, It was the sword found inside the Evil Dragon Yamata no Orochi. Ironically as you might have already guessed its soul also dwells within it."</p><p>So it truly was a cursed sword... The poison of that evil dragon is terrifying and one of the deadliest.</p><p>"Well enough chit chat, Shall we go for round 2?" She said before gathering a malevolent aura once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Golden Princess vs The Poison Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's PoV<br/>This fight is truly terrifying, yet it also makes my blood boil. I thought only Raina, Ilya, Lily, Enri or Alyssa could give me a match like this. It appears I was wrong. Well Onii-chan was also pretty fun.</p><p>"So shall we start round 2?" Asked Shizuku.</p><p>In response to her, Solis Catastrophe shown bright as White Flames gathered.</p><p>"Yes, there is no need for anymore words." She said in a delightful tone as a Malevolent Aura covers her katana and spreads to her body.</p><p>"[Corrosion Scythe!]" She yelled out as another corrosive flying slash came towards me.</p><p>"[SOLIS GALIUS : BURST!]." White flames came forth as they tried to purify the corrosive strike.</p><p>"Angie! [Yes, Partner. Deploying dragon slaying armaments]" I yelled out as golden ripples fill the air. I also gathered more holy power into Solis Catastrophe as I dash towards Shizuka.</p><p>"Come forth [Hydra!]" A poisonous multiheaded dragon made out of poisonous energy came forth and blocked the blades of gold protecting Shizuka.</p><p>"[Breath!]" The multiheaded dragon then breathe out poisonous flames towards me.</p><p>"[Balance Break!]" I went into balance breaker to quicken the speed of the release of the blades from the treasury.</p><p>"Angie!" I called out to my partner once more as she in response gave me the appropriate weapon in my left hand.</p><p>"Oh sword let thee be filled!"<br/>"Gather, purifying celestial white flames of the stars!"</p><p>Energy gathered in my two swords as I chant out their true names to block the incoming attack.</p><p>"Balmung!"<br/>"Solis Catastrophe!"</p><p>I then swung the two swords towards the incoming attack causing waves of explosion pushing the two of us back.</p><p>The area around us has been damaged heavily from the clash. From the ground white flames and Corrosive energy remained in the area.</p><p>"Angie, Prioritize higher ranked Dragon slaying weapons." I called preparing for the next wave of attacks.</p><p>[Acknowledged.]</p><p>"Kukuku, You truly are the best opponent." Said Shizuku as the dust settled.</p><p>Her mask has been damaged as it fell into pieces into the ground. What appeared was a young girl similar in age to myself. She is a beautiful girl with black hair. Her eyes however are different. One was a normal black eyes the other however was crimson with a slit similar to that of a dragon and snake. She had a grin on her face indicating her enjoyment of the battle.</p><p>"Lets kick it up a notch shall we?" She said with a crazy smile on her face. She then raised her sword above her chest with her left hand open above her blade. Malevolent aura spread as she recites her chant.</p><p>"The accursed Evil dragon that sleeps within me rise up from thy ruin.</p><p>[The Venom Blood Dragon dwelling within me arise from your slumber and slaughter the Gods.] A voice then came out from the jewel on kusanagi.</p><p>"The Jade Venom Dragon of Extinction."</p><p>[The Poison Dragon of Slaughter.] The evil dragon responds once more to Shizuku.</p><p>"Heed my call for the time to slaughter has come!"</p><p>""Manifest and watch them tremble at your feet in a world of Poison and toxicity ! ""</p><p>[Balance Break!]</p><p>After chanting and going into balance breaker her appearance changed. It is reminiscent of Issei's scale mail however the armor is over a long coat similar to Regulus' second verse. Her aura also increased as the area around her started to decay. A dragon's mask also appeared at the right side of her head. The coat consisted of black with several dark green engravings in it.</p><p>"Impossible only sacred gears can use balance breaker..." I said in shock.</p><p>"The Kusanagi mutated and slowly became closer to a sacred gear eventually becoming one. Well its not that surprising, after all like the [Boosted Gear] and [Divine Dividing] it also has a dragon sealed within it although an Evil Dragon."</p><p>Seeing this I stabbed Balmung to the ground for a while as I summoned [Regulus].</p><p>"Illuminate the Age, For the time has come! Now roar! [Neo Regulus!]"</p><p>I immediately went into second verse right away and put Regulus into the sheathe that came with my transformation as I pick up Balmung once again.</p><p>"Hooh, so you still have more surprises." She said in amazement with a grin.</p><p>"I have to do this much against you." I responded as Golden Ripples fill the area around us surrounding us.</p><p>"Well lets continue!" Saying so she charged once more.</p><p>In response I fired the dragon slaying swords from the gate.</p><p>"[Extinction Extermination!]" She yelled out as the power of Extinction spread around her instantly destroying the swords towards her.</p><p>Damn! She instantly just destroys all those weapons.</p><p>I gathered energy towards my blades preparing to retaliate. Regulus' purifying aura also gathered in Balmung and Solis Catastrophe.</p><p>"Fine then, Lets do it this way!"  Saying so I also dashed towards her as we exchanged blows.</p><p>The purifying aura from both Regulus and Solis Catastrophe fights the corrosion from Yamata no Orochi. Balmung is also doing a lot in pressuring her as Yamata no Orochi is still a dragon no matter how powerful it may be.</p><p>"[Holy Line!]" I sent out a flying slash from Solis Catastrophe towards her which she dodged.</p><p>I then swung Balmung after which she blocked with her left hand holding Kusanagi's sheath. She then pushed Balmung as she swung Kusanagi on her right hand.</p><p>I was then slightly cut in my shoulder when I attempted to dodge. Seeing the poison spreading I used the combined powers of Solis Catastrophe and Regulus to quickly purify the poison and heal myself which worked.</p><p>She brandished her sword once more towards me as I parry it with Regulus. Seeing an opening I attacked using Balung which she blocked with her sheath. She then kicked me and gained some distance as she gathered more corrosive aura on her blade.</p><p>I respond in kind as I channel power into balmung.</p><p>"The evil dragon shall fall! [Balmung!]" I once more charged balmung and swung it towards her.</p><p>"[Corrosion Catastrophe!]" She yelled out in response as she tried to corrode the energy from Balmung.</p><p>A large explosion happened causing a lot of destruction to spread in the area. The two of us were pushed back by the powerful waves of attack. As the smoke clears out it reveals her figure without any damage it was the same for myself.</p><p>"Kukuku, You really are the best! Most people that I fight except for a few most would die instantly! Its been a while since I met someone like you, it fills me with joy!" She said happily as if receiving a present on christmas.</p><p>Malevolent aura then gathers once more towards her as the area near her becomes toxic.</p><p>In response I also rose my aura to purify the corrosion approaching me. If it weren't for Regulus and Solis Catastrophe, I would have been long dead fighting her. Balmung who's legend is from Siegfried slaying the dragon Fafnir also helped in alleviating the pressure from her.</p><p>As I was focused on the battle, multiple people arrived behind me. I looked and it was Issei and the others from Rias' Peerage. Seeing this I immediately gave out a warning.</p><p>"Don't come close! The area is so poisonous it will kill you instantly!" I yelled out in a serious voice. They were initially surprised at my appearance that is mixed with Regulus' second verse and my Balance breaker.</p><p>"[Holy Sanctuary!]" Golden aura covered the area around me spreading towards the back to protect them from the corrosive aura.</p><p>However it was at this moment that the aura spreading from her simmered down.</p><p>"I see... its time to go." She said with a sigh. It appears she is talking to some using the earpiece on her ear.</p><p>Space then fluctuated behind her as two masked individuals came out from it, one of them had a crimson colored blood spear while the other seemed unarmed. From the sky another masked figure came down who is holding a scythe.</p><p>"Shizu, Elena its time to go." Spoke the unarmed masked person who I assume bended space.</p><p>"Boss, we need to go. Lena as well." Said the masked spearman towards Shizuku.</p><p>Shizuku then reverted back to her appearance before using balance breaker. She then dispersed the malevolent aura around her.</p><p>Ilya then came from the sky and appeared beside me. Looking at the group of masked people.</p><p>Shizuku then rose her katana, the Kusanagi at me and said.</p><p>"Queen of Heroes... No, Regina! I shall await the day we meet again. I, Yaegaki Shizuku of [Phantom] awaits you!" Saying so she left into the portal along with the others.</p><p>"The scythe wielder was dangerous..." Ilya told me as we watch them disappeared.</p><p>"You fought him?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, however we didn't go as far as you and the girl, Yaegaki Shizuku did."</p><p>"I see..." I muttured.</p><p>"I have a feeling we will meet them once more in the future." I told her to which she nodded in agreement.</p><p>"[Purifying Wave]" I sent out waves of purification to disperse the corrosive aura left by Shizuku in the surrounding area.</p><p>As I was doing that something crashed down to the area near us. Looking closely it was Father.</p><p>""Father!"" Both me and Ilya yelled out in concern.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>